Slayers Great Dimensional Adventures
by Dimension Mage
Summary: Because of a mysterious incident that has put the entire dimensional realm in danger, Lina and her friends have no other choice but to travel through twenty different dimensional worlds in order to return home. Slayers/Multi-Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Alright all you adoring "Slayers fans", listen up! This is my very first and only, slayers multi-crossover fanfiction I've ever created! In this long and epic multi-chapter story, the slayers gang will be the main focus of the entire plot of this story. You can expect that there will be unusual surprises, hilarious moments, and most definitely appearances from several different anime and game characters. Feel free to e-mail me to let me know what you think of my story super crossover story so far. With that little bit of information, I also want to make one other important thing perfectly clear…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Slayers, nor do I own any of the characters in any anime series or game titles in this fantastic story. I could name who whose characters are, but that would be spoiling the story! The Slayers, along with every other anime series or game title belongs to their respective creators and companies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, now that all of that is out of the way, let me give you a brief summary of this epic story.

A mysterious incident in the world of the slayers, causes our heroes to travel through twenty different dimensional worlds throughout the dimensional realm. Unless they can travel through each portal in each world they visit, they'll never be able to get back to their own world. While on their adventure back home, they must try to survive from an old and unlikely enemy. Meeting new people and discovering new wonders that each world has to offer, makes for a very exciting and interesting journey. Will Lina and her friends make it back home safely? Who caused this crazy incident in the first place? Can Lina escape her perusing enemy? But more importantly, who is this mysterious guardian of the dimensional realm and how does Lina and her friends happen to know him?

So many questions to be answered and surprises await you. You'll just have to read and enjoy this multi-crossover fanfiction to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started on a beautiful sunny day in the world of the slayers. Birds were chirping, rivers were flowing, and the townsfolk of Saillune were walking in complete happiness. But aside from everything in the slayers world, in another dimension, a little house sat on the dimensions barren plain. And out of the cabin came none other than a young man in his early twenties. His true name is classified from everyone who doesn't reside in his own dimensional world. However, he does have an alias. Codename: Geno Inverse, guardian of the dimensional realm. He was dressed in a big blue shirt, with blue pants, and a big navy blue robe completely open like a jacket. Held in his right hand was a green magical staff, with a big blue orb. Straightening up his glasses, he stares into the endless purple, blue, and black dimension, holds up his staff, and the blue orb begins to glow. Suddenly, a dimensional portal appears in front of him, and that dimensional portal shows a visual footage of Lina Inverse, and Gourry Gabriev gobbling down a table full of every kind of food that was on the restaurants menu.

Geno: *sweat drops* ^v^; Good grief, that's Lina and Gourry for ya. Pigs to the ends of the world. *sighs* It's nice that I thought about making a home for myself in this empty dimension during my breaks from my world. This way I can keep an eye on EVERYONE, including Lina and her friends. Not that I'm eavesdropping in on conversations or something, but in reality, I always have.

Geno's blue orb on his staff glows red.

Geno: What the… *lifts his staff up to look at the red orb* There's a disturbance nearby. *attitude turns serious* Someone's trespassing? Is it another World-Wreaker monster, or… something more?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Unnoticeable! The Great Adventures Through The Dimensions.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the "Slayers World", at a restaurant in Saillune.

Lina: *chomping down on chicken* Hey Gourry, don't eat all the fish, save me some!!!

Gourry: *gulping down grilled fish, speaking with his mouth full* I can't Lina! Or else it won't taste as good as it used to!!!

People all around the restaurant were staring at Lina and Gourry for hours, Lina and Gourry had eaten almost fifty different dishes all in 10 minutes or less. Lina grabbed a hold of a turkey's leg, and took a big bite out of it. Gourry grabbed a bowl of chicken soup, and started drinking it all up. Minutes later, the dishes were piled seven feet tall, creating 12 pillars of plates.

Lina: *leaning back in her chair, patting her stomach* ^v^ Boy, that sure hit the spot.

Gourry: *leaning back too* (_Burps_) Yeah, you said it.

Lina: Saillune really does have great food, even for a Holy Kingdom run by Crowned Price Phil, and Amelia.

Gourry: You said it. By the way, Lina, I have one tiny little question I'd like to ask.

Lina: Yeah?

Gourry: O_O Why did we come here to Saillune, again?

Lina: *lost balance when leaning back, and fell backwards in her chair. Jumps up, and gets Gourry in a headlock* Gourry, you jellyfish brain!!! Can't you use your noodle right for even one day!!!? We just came here to visit Amelia, that's all! Why can't you ever remember anything like that!?

Gourry: *being chocked by Lina* I'm sorry Lina, I'm sorry; I promise to be open-minded!

Lina: Great Gourry, now that that's settled, let's go visit Amelia now! *let's go of Gourry, and starts to run towards the restaurants exit*

Gourry: Yeah! *starts to follow Lina*

Voice: Hey!!!

Lina and Gourry stop in their tracks, and turn around to see an angry chef shouting towards them.

Chef: Don't think you can just walk on out of my restaurant without paying the bill!

Lina: *surprised* Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. *turns to Gourry* Gourry do you have any money on you?

Gourry: *thinks for a second* Hey!! *smiles with pride* I remembered Lina! You and I left our wallets with all our money at the inn that we stayed in last night in Saillune!

Lina: Wow Gourry, you actually remembered!! Great job buddy!

Gourry: *laughs* Thanks Lina!

But then both their eyes were wide-open mentioning the fact that they didn't have their money with them. They both look at the angry chef who was tapping his foot impatiently, and they both laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, miles away, at the newly built kingdom of Xona, Queen Martina was sitting on her royal throne in the room. A solider of Xona came into the throne room, and bowed down to Queen Martina.

Soldier: Your majesty, I have gathered the information you have sent me to gather.

Martina: *wearing a beautiful silver dress, stands up from her chair, looking down at her soldier* Yes, nice work soldier. So tell me, what have you learnt?

Soldier: *unrolls a scroll and reads it* The sorceress, Lina Inverse has just been spotted in the Holy Kingdom of Saillune. Our inside sources tell us, that she is visiting the princess of Saillune, Crowned Prince Philionel el de Saillune's daughter, Amelia.

Martina laughed out loud, making the soldier look up at Martina with concern.

Martina: So, after so long, I finally found you Lina Inverse! *looks down at the soldier* That will be all. You are dismissed.

Soldier: Uh, yes, your majesty.

The soldier bowed to his queen, stood up, and walked off. Fifteen minutes later, inside the king and queens royal bedroom, King Zangalas in a gallant white suit, had his back turned from a black dressing screen with faces of the monstrous Zomagustar imprinted on it.

Zangalas: *blushing a little while Martina got dressed* Um, sweetie, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, ever sense you got married to me, we've got ourselves a new castle. It wasn't easy at first mind you, but why go out, just so you can try and kill Lina Inverse again?

Martina: *sticking her head from behind the screen, teary eyed* Zangalas dear, you must of remembered all the pain and suffering that I went through during my adventures with Lina and her friends, do you?

Zangalas: Well, yeah.

Martina: *sticks her head back behind the screen* Plus, all the nightmares that relate to Lina almost every single night just won't stop. So the only way to end my doubts and fears of Lina once and for is to get rid of her. Besides, I never said I didn't have a grudge on Lina Inverse anymore!

Zangalas: I see. *looks on the royal bed, there he sees a brown backpack, a big bag of money, and lots of beauty supplies* Are you sure you need all this for your mission sweetie?

Martina: Of course I do! You can turn around now.

Zangalas turned his whole body around to see Martina in her original outfit she wore during her adventures with Lina Inverse. She posed, with a big smile on her face.

Martina: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Don't you worry dearest, with my abilities, and the power of the monstrous Zomagustar, I shall kill Lina Inverse in no time!!!

Minutes later, Martina snuck out of the castle through a back door, and exited her kingdom undetected. Wearing a black cloak over her entire body, she walked down the path leading to Saillune carrying her backpack loaded with her goods. Walking in the hot sun down the dirt path, she started thinking to herself.

Martina: *thinking* (_As long as I'm gone from my kingdom, Master Zangalas will be in charge of the kingdom for now. He'll just tell everyone that I've been bedridden._)

Martina crosses a bridge over a river while in a small forest.

Martina: *thinking* (_I still can't forget how Lina Inverse treated me back then. How she first destroyed my kingdom while I was still a princess, how she foiled my plans on murdering her, and how she got to look at the Clair Bible instead of me!_)

Martina walked down the dirt path, soon exiting the small forest.

Martina: *thinking* (_But still, as long as I have everything I need, along with the magic of Zomagustar, I WILL kill Lina Inverse._)

Martina stops in her tracks.

Martina: *shouts out loud, angry* AND IF I EVER SEE THAT MONSTEROUS XELLOS WHO TOYED WITH MY HEART AGAIN, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY DEARLY AS WELL!!!

With that, Martina dashed down the dirt path that went down hill. Unbeknownst to her, the trickster priest Xellos heard Martina's words, because he was sitting on top of a branch on the last tree of the forest's exit. He smiled mischievously, as always.

Xellos: Well, well. Miss Martina's on a mission to kill Lina Inverse once again. This day should truly be very interesting.

And in an instant, Xellos teleported away from the spot he was sitting on.

Back in Saillune, in the town square, many ordinary people walked around happy as can be, but there was only one person who was not considered ordinary, Zelgadiss. The chimera walked down the town with his mask and cloak over his entire body.

Zelgadiss: Hmm, it's been a while since I've seen Amelia. Should I go and see her? Or maybe… someone like me is not welcome-

Just then, Zelgadiss heard some familiar voices in the crowd of townsfolk that sounded very familiar. Turning around, he saw in the distance Lina and Gourry walking down the same path Zelgadiss was on. He could hear both of them fusing real clearly.

Lina: For crying out loud Gourry, I can't believe you kept dropping dish after dish in the kitchen. We wasted almost an entire hour of our time.

Gourry: I said I was sorry Lina. Washing dishes isn't my specialty.

Zelgadiss: *appears in front of Lina and Gourry* You two never seem to give each other a break.

Lina and Gourry's attention to each other broke when they heard the voice of their old friend Zelgadiss.

Lina: *turns her head to Zelgadiss, and smiles with surprise* Zelgadiss!

Gourry: *happy as well* Hey Zel!

Zelgadiss: *takes off his hood from over his head, and mask over his mouth* Nice to see you too.

Lina: What a coincidence. We always seem to be bumping into each other all of a sudden.

Gourry: So, what are you doing here anyway- huh, Zel?

Zelgadiss: Well-

Lina: *interrupts Zel* Let me guess! You came all the way here to see Amelia, is that it?

Zelgadiss: …

Gourry: I knew it! That's why he came here! I'm such a genius!

Lina: Excuse me? I was the one who came up with that idea.

Zelgadiss: Well, you see… I don't think Amelia would want to see me. Because… because-

Lina: *says gleefully* Now Zel, don't get any wrong idea's. I think it's a great idea for you to visit Amelia. *grabs Zelgadiss by the hand* Come on, there's no time to waste. Amelia's waiting for you!

With that in mind, Lina ran down the road toward Saillune's palace still holding Zelgadiss's hand. Zelgadiss who wasn't used to being pulled while running had a hard time keeping up with Lina's pace. Gourry, who was getting left behind, ran after Lina and Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss: H-hey… Lina, would you s-stop pulling!?

Lina: ^v^ Well then keep up Zel! *thinks for a second, then smiles* You know what?! To surprise Amelia, we're going to take the back way around the palace, through the gardens maze, and onto the back porch!

Gourry: Uh Lina, is that legal? Hey, wait for me!!! *trying to keep up with Lina*

Meanwhile, on the back porch of Saillune's palace, princess Amelia, and her father, crowned Prince Phil, were sitting down at one of the white out-door tables, having a nice cup of tea. Amelia was wearing her beautiful pink royal dress, Phil was dressed the same as always, a white uniform-like outfit. The birds were chirping peacefully with harmony, and something, or someone was rustling through the garden maze.

Phil: *joyfully* Ah, what a nice day it is, huh Amelia?

Amelia: ^v^ Yeah, you said it daddy! I don't think anything is going to go wrong on a fine lovely day like this!

Lina: *appears beside Amelia* Hey Amelia!

Amelia: o *screams*

When Amelia screamed, she accidentally tossed her cup of hot tea she held in her hand into the air, and it fell off the backyard porch, and caused a loud yell down below the porch. Amelia also fell down to the ground, and with a frightened look on her face, she looked up at Lina Inverse.

Lina: ^v^ Hey Amelia, long time no see!

Amelia: *hesitating from seeing Lina, she quickly put on a silly looking mask over her face* What? Who? I'm sorry, there's no Amelia here.

Gourry: *appears beside Amelia as well, pointing at her mask* Yeah, you couldn't possibly be Amelia; unless your face has gotten chubby around the sides.

Gourry received two punches in the gut, one from Lina, and one from angry Amelia. Gourry fainted from the pain.

Phil: *ignoring a fainted Gourry* Well Miss Lina, it has been a long time since your last visit!

Lina: *shakes Price Phil's hand* Hey Phil, nice to see you too!

Amelia: ^v^; Um, Miss Lina, it's not very nice intruding into someone's kingdom without permission, or an invitation.

Phil: Don't be ridiculous Amelia; Miss Lina is always welcome in Saillune's kingdom with open arms. Would any of you like a nice cup of tea?

Voice: No thank you.

Everyone turned around to see Zelgadiss on the porch as well, but Zelgadiss had a tea cup on his head, and his outfit is dripping wet with tea.

Zelgadiss: I already had some.

At that moment…

Amelia: MISTER ZELGADISS!!! *Amelia jumped into Zelgadiss's arms, hugging him, making Zel blush*

Phil: Aww, how sweet, well I'll let you all chat for the while, I must go the little prince's room. *leaves the backyard porch, and goes inside the castle*

Gourry: You mean there's another prince in this castle?

Gourry got smacked in the head by a white fan of Lina's.

Lina: NO YOU IDIOT! He's going to the men's restroom!!! Good grief.

Gourry: X_x Oh, I see.

Amelia: * let's go of Zelgadiss* So, why have you guys come all the way here to Saillune? Especially you Mister Zelgadiss, it must of taken a lot of will power, and justice to come say hello to me.

Zelgadiss: What's justice have to do with any of it?

Amelia: *standing on the white table making a speech* Justice accomplishes many things around the world for people! It-

Zelgadiss: Okay, okay I get the point! Well, I came here, I see you're doing fine, and now I'll be going. Bye. *turns around to leave*

Gourry: Hey Zel, wait up!

Lina: Zel, don't be such a rude person. It's impolite to just say hi and then leave. It'll only lead to bad karma.

Zelgadiss: *sarcastic* Oh really?

Lina: Really.

Gourry: Really.

Amelia: Really.

Xellos: Really.

Zelgadiss: Alright, I guess I can- What the… XELLOS!!!

Lina & Gourry & Amelia: XELLOS!!!???

Yep, for some strange reason, the smiling mysterious priest was sitting at the white table sipping a cup of hot tea.

Xellos: ^v^ Hello everyone.

Zelgadiss: *growls* What in the world are you doing here!!!

Lina: Uh, yeah. What's the deal appearing here in Saillune all of a sudden?

Xellos: ^v^ Now please, you all act as if I wasn't allowed to come here.

Zelgadiss: In my point of view, I think that's exactly the right way of putting it.

Lina: Just spit it out Xellos, why are you here?

Xellos: *sat his cup of tea down, and stood up, his staff in his hand* Why I came here to say hello to Amelia too. What do you think I am, a heartless monster?

Lina & Gourry & Zelgadiss & Amelia: YES!

Xellos slipped and fell to the ground, his leg twitching. He stood up again.

Zelgadiss: I find it hard to believe every word you say Xellos, is that all you came here to do?

Xellos: Nope. I also came here to tell you all something very interesting.

Lina: *eyebrow raises* Really?

Xellos: ^v^ Mmm-hmm. It seems that according to some eavesdropping I did while I was away, I discovered an assassination plot being sentenced on you, Miss Lina.

Gourry: *eyes widen with shock* What?

Amelia: *worried* Oh no.

Lina: *serious* Assassination!? Who is it that wants be dead that badly?

Xellos: Well- Huh? *was cut off when he heard loud thunderous noises in the sky*

Everyone looked up into the sky; it was starting to get covered by dark clouds. The sun was being blocked and the slayers gang could see yellow lighting in the cloudy sky. The wind also started to blow pretty hard.

Xellos: Odd.

Gourry: A storm, but wasn't it clear and sunny a second ago?

Amelia: Yeah, what's going on around here?

Zelgadiss: Who knows?

Lina: *looking up into the sky* I have a bad feeling for some reason.

Suddenly right above the garden maze, in the sky, a giant dark hole mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and thunder bolts seemed to surround this black hole.

Lina: W-what the hell is that!!??

Amelia: *scared* I don't know, but it looks to me like that black hole is some sort of gate!

The wind started to pick up, and suddenly, the slayers gang saw a figure comes out of the dark hole.

Gourry: Whoa! What the heck is that!?

Xellos: A dragon?

Lina: Yeah, but I never seen a dragon like that before!

Indeed, this dragon that came out of the dark hole was just as big as a golden dragon, or a little bit bigger. This dragon also has no arms or legs to walk on. It had the long gray body of a serpent with large black dragon wings. This dragon also had three heads. The serpent/dragon head on the right was red, the one on the left was blue, and the middle one was yellow.

Lina: *shocked* If this thing isn't a dragon, is it a monster!?

Xellos: No, this creature really is a dragon, only one that I have never seen before. All I can say is that this dragon is not of this world.

Amelia: *still scared* I wonder who could of summoned this creature here!?

Phil: What in the world is going on here!!??

Everyone turned around to see Prince Phil had come back outside, and he was looking at the dragon as well.

Amelia: Daddy! It's dangerous out here; you should go back inside and wait!

Everyone turned back toward the three-headed dragon, all three of the heads were looking straight at the slayers gang, and the dragon started to fly towards them.

Zelgadiss: Uh oh, looks like he's getting ready to attack!

Lina: We got to keep this thing away from the palace! Everyone, let's go!

Gourry & Zelgadiss: Right!

Xellos: ^v^ Well, if you all will excuse me. *teleports away from Lina*

Lina: *angry* HEY XELLOS, GET BACK HERE, HELP US FIGHT THIS THING!!!

Xellos: *voice only* If I help you right now, Lord Beastmaster will be very upset with me. Besides, I'd really prefer not to fight that which I don't know anything about. Good luck!

Lina: OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU XELLOS, I'M REALLY GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THAT DECISON!!!

Amelia: Um, Miss Lina, could you excuse me for a second? You really can't expect me to fight in this outfit. *looking down at her pretty dress*

Lina: *sweatdrops* Oh, okay Amelia. But please try and hurry up!

Amelia: Right!

Amelia and Prince Phil ran back inside the palace, and shut the doors. Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss ran from the palace, jumping into the air, and landing in the open fields of a flower garden on the other side of the garden maze. They prepared for the dragon as it dove down to attack Lina and her friends. Not too far away, on top of a hill which was less than a mile away from Saillune, a cloaked stranger stood there, looking down at the now dark and chaotic kingdom of Saillune with black cloudy skies hovering over it. The stranger took of the hood to reveal that it was Martina. As the wind still blew, she was first confused about what was going on.

Martina: What's this? Everyone in Saillune has gone mad for some reason. *looks upwards and sees the three-headed monster* What the… another monster!? The knight of Xona never told me anything about this. No matter, I think I'll investigate. If I know Lina well, she's probably fighting that hideous thing right now!

With that, Martina ran down the hill, starting to head toward Saillune. Back with Lina and the others, they started battle with the three-headed dragon.

Lina: *grinning* Okay big boy, take this! FIREBALL!!! *creating a ball of fire in her hand, she threw it toward the dragon*

Suddenly, the blue head of the dragon breathed from his mouth, a blast of freezing icy breath, when it hit with the fireball, both the ice blast and the fireball canceled each other out.

Lina: *surprised* Huh? Oh I see, well then I'll fight fire with fire, or to put it more meaningful, ice with ice! FREEZE ARROW!!! *creating ice arrows in her hands, she shot them toward the dragon*

The red head of the dragon this time, breathed from its mouth, a blast of fire, when it hit with the freeze arrows, they too canceled each other out.

Lina: *mad* Dang it, what's with this thing!?

Gourry: LIGHT COME FORTH!!! *Gourry's sword of light appears as he unsheathes his sword handle* I'll take care of him! *jumps high into the air heading toward the center head of the dragon*

The yellow dragon head quickly shoots from its mouth, a blast of thunder. It hit Gourry, shocking him, and causing him to fall into a little pond full of lily pads.

Gourry: X_x Owwy…

Lina: *runs over and picks up an electrified Gourry* Gourry, you okay?

Gourry: I guess.

Zelgadiss: *lands beside Lina and Gourry* It seems that each of those heads have a different elemental attack. Red is fire, blue is ice, and yellow is thunder.

Lina: No kidding, if we attack with either fire or ice, they'll just counter back with the opposite spell.

Zelgadiss: And looking at Gourry, if we try direct attacks, we'll just get shocked.

Lina: What we need is some sort of diversion. Something to distract all three heads.

Just then, the three-headed dragon dove down toward Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss. The slayers gang held their ground, waiting to see if it would hit, however…

Voice: DARK MIST!!!

A giant dark fog appeared out of nowhere, and engulfed the dragon inside of it; the dragon ceased diving, still inside the mist, trying to see if it can spot anything.

Lina: *looks at the dark mist* Hey that's…

Amelia: Miss Lina! *flying in the air, wearing her original white sweater outfit she always wore during her travels with Lina*

Gourry: *glad to see Amelia* Hey Amelia, you finally got here!

Lina: *light bulb appears above her* Hey, I got an idea!

Lina pulls Zelgadiss over to her, and whispers into his ear.

Zelgadiss: It may be a long shot, but it just might work.

Lina: Then let's do it!

Lina & Zelgadiss: REY WING!!! *together, both of them created wind barrier around them, and flew toward the giant blanket of dark mist, leaving Gourry and Amelia behind*

Lina was in front of the dark mist around the dragon, Zelgadiss was behind the dragon. Both Lina and Zelgadiss spoke softly while firing magic spells at the middle dragon head.

Lina: *whispering* Flare Arrow. *fires flare arrows at the middle head of the dragon*

Zelgadiss: *whispering* Freeze Arrow. *fires icicle arrows at the middle head too*

Lina and Zelgadiss flew back down to Amelia and Gourry, and landed behind them.

Amelia: *curious* Miss Lina, Mister Zelgadiss, what were you two doing?

Lina: *turning around, smiling at Amelia* Look. *points up at the dragon*

The slayers gang saw that as the dark mist started to clear away, they saw that the middle dragon head was fighting his other two heads. All three dragon heads started biting and scratching at each other fiercely.

Gourry: *confused* What's going on? Why are they fighting each other?

Zelgadiss: By shooting ice and fire spells at the middle head while completely blind, we made it think that his other heads attacked him.

Amelia: *cheerfully* Oh I see, now that their fighting, we have them off guard!

Lina: *grins* That's right, now I'll finish them off!

Gourry: But how?

Zelgadiss: *backing away slowly* Take one guess.

Lina: *lifting her arms in the air, she starts chanting the dragon slave spell* _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows._

Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Amelia quickly run, and hide behind a unicorn trimmed bush.

Lina: _I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands._

Lina stared up at the dragon heads and body in the sky. She takes aim to fire her spell.

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!! *out of her hands, Lina fires a blast of crimson dark energy up towards the dragon*

!=KABOOM=!

An explosion causes the ground to shake a bit, and leafs to blow in the wind. When the smoke clears, Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Amelia peep over the now half bottom of the unicorn bush, and look up in the sky. Lina looks up as well, to see if she killed the dragon. The smoke clears and the slayers gang sees that the middle dragons head is gone, the left and right dragon heads are partly blown up, and the dragon's long serpent body is covered with scratches, blood all over.

Lina: Sheesh, I didn't think it would survive a direct hit like that.

Gourry: *runs towards Lina, speaking while Amelia and Zelgadiss trail behind him* So that dragon isn't dead yet!?

Just then, Xellos appears beside Lina as her friends end up with her.

Xellos: ^v^ Well done Lina! That was a wonderful performance!

Zelgadiss: What are you talking about Xellos!? I didn't see you do a single thing to help!

Xellos: ^v^ Anyway, now that Lina's spell did much damage to that dragon, it's pretty defenseless now, don't you think?

Lina: *looking at Xellos, looks up at the dragon* True. Without the middle head, and the other two ice and fire heads seriously damaged, we have a chance at defeating it now.

Amelia: All right!

Gourry: *draws out his sword of light, smiling* Let's end this!

Before they could attack, the ground started to shake, and the sky started to turn a darkish blue color. Lightning continued to surround the sky, and the dark hole grew a bit bigger. The slayers gang held their positions as the wind blew really hard.

Lina: *looks up at the dark hole, sweating* Uh oh! That dark hole!!

Amelia: *trying to keep her balance* What in the world is going on!?

Just then, a dark voice seemed to come from the dark hole.

Voice: _**This pathetic world. This freakish world shall be exterminated with the rest. **_

The now twin headed dragon was flying right under the swirling dark hole, both its heads roaring. The slayers gang was covering their face from the powerful winds.

Zelgadiss: *shouts* Everyone, be careful!! I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen!!

Not to far from the slayers, Martina was running through a little garden maze, holding on to her cloak as she presses on through the strong winds.

Martina: This is very strange, this winds gotten much stronger than before!

Martina exits the garden maze, she stands at the exit, and sees from the other side of a fence: Lina Inverse, her friends, and Xellos.

Martina: *shocked* It's Lina Inverse, and that monster Xellos! *she hears a dragons roar, and turns her head to the sky to see a twin headed dragon under a dark hole* Hey, that's the monster!

The twin headed dragon, suddenly got pulled into the dark hole until it was completely gone.

Amelia: That dragon, it's gone!

Suddenly the dark hole seemed to stop the wind blowing, but then swirled in the opposite direction really fast. The dark hole had turned itself into a suction hole. The wind pulled really hard at everything around it. The dark hole was as wide as Saillune's palace. The slayers gang could feel themselves being pulled in.

Lina: *was being lifted off the ground, and pulled into the hole* Whoa!!!!!!

Gourry: LINA!!! *grabs a hold of Lina's hand, trying to pull her down*

But the dark holes suction was too powerful, and pulled both Lina and Gourry up into the air.

Amelia: *shouting* Miss Lina, Mister Gourry!!! *she then screams as she too gets lifted into the air*

Zelgadiss: Oh god, no!!! *although being made of rock golem, the wind manages to pull Zelgadiss with Amelia, into the sky*

Xellos: Oh my, this is most unfortunate!! Whoa!!! *Xellos's body also gets pulled up with Lina and her friends*

Martina: *looking up at Lina and the others* Uh oh, maybe I should go back HOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!! *Martina as well feels her body being pulled by the dark, and screams in terror*

Suddenly, the straps from Martina's backpack ripped off due to the winds powerful suction, and her backpack gets stuck in a nearby tree.

Martina: *screams* NOOOO!!! MY MONEY, MY MAKE-UP!!!

At the palace of Saillune, Prince Phil slammed open the back door of the palace when he heard screams coming from outside.

Prince Phil: *shouts in the wind* By the Holy Lord, what in the world is going on! *eyes then stared out into the distance*

Prince Phil sees Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Xellos, and Martina screaming out loud as they head up closer toward the swirling dark hole in the sky.

Phil: Oh dear, my precious daughter and Miss Lina are in terrible danger!!! I got to help them!!! *Phil runs extremely fast and leaps from the backward porch, up into the sky, letting the wind pull him in as well* I'm coming Amelia, hold on.

Unfortunately, Prince Phil looked in horror as one by one everyone gets sucked into the dark hole. First Lina, then Gourry, then Amelia, then Zelgadiss, then Xellos, and lastly Martina.

Phil: *sweating* I don't care what may happen to me, I must save my Amelia!

Before Phil was able to reach high enough to get sucked into the dark hole, the suction coming from the dark hole stopped sucking in everything. Prince Phil feels that he is no longer being pulled by the wind, and falls all the way down from the sky into the pond in the garden. The dark hole then stopped swirling, and vanished from sight, and then the cloudy sky slowly turned back into a clear blue sky, with the sun shining bright. Phil pops out of the pond, spitting out water from his mouth with a frog on his head.

Phil: *looks up in the sky where the dark hole used to be, saddened* My dear Amelia… Miss Lina… where in the world have all of you gone to?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark dimensional wormhole that had gold lines spread all around like blood vessels, Lina and her friends fell out of control through the worm hole. Each of them screaming, twisting, and twirling out of control. They continued to fly through, not knowing what may happen to them.

Narrator (Lina): I don't believe this. Me and my friends come all the way to Saillune just to see Amelia, and now this happens to us! We're being sucked through a dark hole that mysteriously appears out of no where in our world. Could this really be the end of the sorcery genius, Lina Inverse!? Where in the world will the dark hole end up leading all of us!? It looks like you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

The slayers gang continues to fall through the worm hole screaming.

Martina: *screams* ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS JUST KILL LINA INVERSE!!!

The slayers gang disappears down the dimensional wormhole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

Narrator (Lina): Well what do you know!? I managed to survive after all!! I knew that the great sorceress Lina Inverse couldn't die that easily! But, wait a minute. What kind of place is this? This isn't our normal world? Little children with mushroom hats? A princess of a mushroom kingdom? A mustache man in red with super jumping abilities? This is really freaky. Next time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Mushrooms and Fire Flowers? The Wondrous World of Super Mario!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator (Lina): You better read, or I'll really cause some trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator (Lina): Hi there! Lina Inverse speaking! As the sorcery genius, I though it would be a great idea to visit the princess of Saillune with my traveling companion, Gourry. Along the way we met up with our old friend Zelgadiss, and I had to make him come join us. After my friends and I said hello to Princess Amelia and crowned Prince Phil, who'd strangely appear out of nowhere then our old friend Xellos. Some friend. Suddenly, a dark hole appears in the sky, and a very weird three headed dragon comes out of it! But after a long battle I was able to damage the dragon with my famous Dragon Slave! Before I could finish the dragon off, the dark hole in the sky sucked the dragon away. Then it sucked in me, Gourry, Amelia, Zel, and Xellos… at least, I think that's all of us. Anyway, what will ever happen to me? Where will my friends and I go? Where ever it is, I just know that it will lead me to nothing but trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure: **

**Mushrooms and Fire Flowers? The Wondrous World of Super Mario!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing but darkness. Just pitch black. No light could be seen, no figures. Only a voice, a very faint, but very clear voice. It could be heard only by one person. Only one person could hear this person's soft voice. That person was Lina. In Lina's blank mind she heard the voice of a girl call out to her.

Voice: (_echo_) Hello?

Lina's mind then started to function very slowly, trying to find out who was calling to her.

Voice: (_echo_) Hello?

Lina could feel that her eyes felt very heavy, and in her mind she started thinking to herself.

Lina: (_Where…am I? Who's…calling me?_)

Voice: (_echo_) Hello? Ma'am, are you awake?

Lina slowly opened her eyes, and could see in her blurry vision a person with what looked like blonde hair. Lina at first thought it was Gourry. When her vision got clearer and clearer, she saw that the person looking down at her was a woman. A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be wearing a crown. When Lina's eyes were completely opened, she stared straight up that the woman in confusion. The woman spoke up to Lina.

Woman: Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was very worried about you.

Lina: *softly* Huh?

Lina sat up and realized that she was on a bed, a big beautiful pink king size bed. Lina looked around the room she was in, it was well decorated with beautiful furniture, almost fit for a queen. Lina looked directly at the blonde who was wearing a lovely pink dress with a blue brooch. Lina still felt confused.

Woman: Are you feeling much better?

Lina: *put her hand on her forehead* I guess so. *puts her hand back down on the soft covers of the bed* By the way, who are you?

Woman: Me? Why I'm Princess Peach. But you can call me Peach. *smiles happily*

Lina: Peach? Hmm… tell me something. How did I get hear? Where am I exactly? And- *lifts her head up in shock, yelling in fright* Where's Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss!? Are they alright!?

Peach: Please ma'am, calm down. You're still in a bit of pain.

Lina: *looked at Peach, and then looked at herself to see that her cape, dagger, and boots were taken off her* Where are my things?

Peach: Don't worry ma'am, they're right over there. *points to a hanger on the pink wall where Lina's cape, and dagger hung, and her boots were right underneath them*

Lina: Oh. Okay, just tell me. Where am I?

Peach: You must be new here if you don't know your exact location. You're in the Mushroom Kingdom, and you're inside my castle.

Lina: *surprised* What? The Mushroom Kingdom? What kind of a place is that!?

Peach: *confused* I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean.

Lina: How did I get here?

Peach: A few of my servants found you unconscious, lying on the ground near my castle bridge. So I took you in.

Lina: Weird.

Peach: By the way, what's your name?

Lina: *looks at Peach* Me? I'm Lina Inverse. *smiles proudly* You can just call me Lina! *stops and thinks for a second* Can you give me a second to think?

Peach walks over to a window and opens it up to let in a small breeze.

Peach: Sure Miss Lina.

Lina: *thinks to herself* (_This is very strange. Okay, I remember being sucked into a dark hole with my friends. But now, the hard part is figuring out EXACTLY where I am. Did that dark hole send me someplace new? Maybe somewhere in the outer world? I think I'll need to find more of my friends in order to figure this out. Assuming if I can find them._)

A knock came on Peach's bedroom door, Lina and Peach looked toward the door, and Peach answered.

Peach: *calls* You may come in Toad!

The door opens, and through the door comes out a little boy with tiny brown shoes, a blue open vest, and on top of his head was what looked like a white mushroom with red dots over it. That's when Lina freaked.

Lina: *screams* WHAT IS THAT!? *jumps out of Peach's bed, and forms a fireball in her hand* KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE…!!!

Toad: *frightened* Yikes! *runs and hides behind Peach* This girl's scary!

Peach: *runs in front of Toad, holding her hands out to Lina, halting her* Wait Miss Lina! Don't harm him, he's my servant.

Lina: Huh? *the fireball in her hands disappears* He's your servant?

Peach: *nods* Yes. *turns to Toad behind her*

Lina: *thinking* (_That mushroom-looking kid is her servant, now I know that I must be dreaming. Or maybe this is all just a hallucination._)

Peach: Now Toad, what were you going to tell me?

Toad: Oh yeah, I was trying to say that the guy in the next room has woken up as well.

Lina: *confused* Other guy?

Peach: *turns to Lina again* A little while after we found you, my servants also found a young man with blonde hair on one of my flowerbeds.

Lina: *eyes wide open with shock* GOURRY!?

Lina quickly dashed out of Peach's bedroom leaving Peach and Toad. Once out side of the bedroom, she dashed down to the right. She saw that she was on the second floor of the castle because she could see the first floor when she looks down from the side of the path she ran down. She saw an opened door on the left side of the pathway, and went inside the blue painted room. Lina was panting. There she did see Gourry, lying in bed without his armor on.

Lina: *joyful* Gourry!

Gourry: *turns his head around to Lina* Lina!?

Lina: *runs over to Gourry hugs him around the neck* ^v^ I knew you'd be alive you old jellyfish brains!

Gourry: *being chocked* X_x LINA! YOU'RE…CHOCKING…ME!!

Peach comes running into the room where Lina and Gourry are in, along with her loyal servant Toad. Peach walks towards Lina, pleading.

Peach: Oh please Miss Lina, don't hurt him. He's still in pain too.

Lina: *smiles at Peach while punching Gourry on many different parts of his body* Don't worry Peach. It takes more than punches, magic spells, or even a giant dark hole to take down this guy!

Gourry: *being punched, cries a bit in agony* X_x You don't have to prove it to her!

Peach: *a shock struck look on her face* A dark…what?

Lina gave up on beating up Gourry.

Lina: I'm just glad that you're safe Gourry. You had me worried.

Gourry: Yeah, well it wasn't easy surviving in this new area. This really is a strange place though. I've seen many amazing things that we don't see at Saillune, like: gigantic mushrooms, dancing flowers, and flying turtles.

Lina: ^v^ Oh I see now. *eyes blink for a second* Huh? Gigantic mushrooms? Flowers that dance… AND DID YOU SAY FLYING TURTLES!!??

Gourry: *nods* Yup.

With a shock look on her face as well, Lina turns around, and runs past Peach and Toad, out of the room. Once out of the room, Lina jumps up in the air from the second floor, past the stairway, and lands on the circle sun on the first floor. She then runs toward a double door, and opens both doors at the same time. Lina ran out of the castle, across the stone bridge, and then she uses her magic powers.

Lina: *shouts* REY WING!! *a wind barrier surrounds Lina's whole body, and she flies in the air*

Once Lina was as high as Peach's castle, she looked at the area around her. Out in the distance, she did see giant mushrooms that were as big as towers. She also saw a big field of fire flowers that were dancing happily in the bright sunlight. Lina did NOT want to believe that Gourry was right about the flying turtles, but Lina saw them. She saw big turtles with red shells; she also saw that they had wings on their shell, and that they were wearing shades. Lina couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked in every direction, and she kept seeing bizarre things.

Lina: *looking around, nervous* This can't be. What is all this!? How'd we get here!? But further more… WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!???

Lina then thought that she was dreaming, but she kept thinking about the dark hole as well. She remembered how the dark hole sucked her friends away with her.

Lina: *sighs in disappointment* This is just great, I'm stuck in some freaky place, don't know where I am, and everything around me is so… unusual. Why does this always happen to me?

Lina then heard some voices down below her. Looking down, she saw Peach, Toad, and Gourry, yelling up at her to come down. Lina stayed up in the sky.

Peach: *calling to Lina* Miss Lina! Are you alright!?

Lina: *shouts back* Not really! I am completely confused!

Gourry: *calls up to Lina, still not wearing his armor* Hey Lina! I asked the princess if she knew where we could find Saillune, and she said she never heard of it before!

Lina: *surprised, shouts back down* Are you sure Gourry!?

Gourry: *calls back* She says that someone named Merio-

Peach: *corrects Gourry* Mario.

Gourry: -I mean Mario, has traveled around many different places, but have never seen a Saillune before!

Lina: *has a serious look on her face* Hmm. Guys, it looks like we need to have a long talk! *lowers herself down from the sky, to join Peach and Gourry for a big discussion*

Meanwhile, somewhere in a Tropical Forest covered with mushrooms and vines, Zelgadiss and Amelia walk down a dirt path through the forest. Zelgadiss as always has been silent, and Amelia was very curious as to where they were. While walking behind Zelgadiss, Amelia nervously asks Zelgadiss questions.

Amelia: Um, Mister Zelgadiss? Where in the world do you think we are? I've been seeing many different things that were out of the ordinary. Like: floating blocks with question marks on them, plants that have sharp teeth, and… ghosts. I'm scared.

Zelgadiss: In a new place Amelia, you should always expect something out of the ordinary. But don't worry, as long as you stick close to me, you won't get lost.

Amelia: *runs up a little closer to Zelgadiss's back* I just have an itching feeling that we are being watched, or worse… FOLLOWED.

As Zelgadiss and Amelia continued down the dirt path, right behind a big tree, two Para Koopa's with red shells and shades were spying on Zelgadiss and Amelia as they made their way down the road. They both speak to each other.

Para Koopa #1: Hey, get a load of those characters.

Para Koopa #2: Yeah, even that stony looking guy, what a weird person.

Para Koopa #1: You said it. Hey, why don't we follow them? Master Bowser could put them to good use.

Para Koopa #2: But, their heading toward Peach's Castle! At Peach's Castle, HE'S there.

Para Koopa #1: You mean that Mario guy? Are you chicken!? Listen, if we somehow defeat Mario, and capture those two strangers as well, Master Bowser will promote us! We'll become famous!

Para Koopa #2: *thinks* Yeah, your right!

Para Koopa #1: Then let's keep following them! *flies in the air, and follows slowly after Zelgadiss and Amelia*

Para Koopa #2: Hey, wait for me! *takes flight as well, and follows his partner*

Meanwhile, somewhere on top of a high peak, a mysterious character looks over the horizon, seeing a beautiful forest all around him. That character was, Xellos. The smiling priest of the monster race also saw a bright and happy castle to the far west, and a dark and spooky castle to the far east.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh my, who would ever think that I would end up here? This certainly is a strange place, and I do know that this really can't be my world. I don't sense that many monsters anywhere. Hmm. *looks out into the distance at Peach's castle* If I know Miss Lina, she's at a safe place away from mayhem. I've also lately heard roars coming from that other castle. *looks over at the dark looking castle* ^v^ Mabye things will get really interesting as time passes.

With that, Xellos disappears from his spot. Soon we closely examine the dark and spooky castle Xellos was looking at. Bowser's Keep. There was a giant pool of lava surrounding the castle, and Koopa soldiers marching back and forth. Inside the throne room, sitting in his royal chair was, Bowser, King of the Koopa's. Bowser was pretty upset, because he had ran out of ideas on how to defeat his rival, Mario. Thinking about Mario made Bowser even madder.

Bowser: *growls* Darn that Mario.

A small figure of Bowser stepped foward to see what was wrong with the king. Bowser Jr. just had to ask his father.

Bowser Jr.: Um, King Dad?? Is there something upsetting you?

Bowser: *looks down at Bowser Jr., being sarcastic* No, I was just having a staring contest with myself. *stands up out of his chair and yells at his son* OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING UPSETTING ME!!!

Bowser Jr.: *covers his head when Bowser yelled* D-d-do you want a nice cup of-

Bowser: *interrupting Bowser Jr.* No, I don't want anything to drink! All I want is a full proof plan that will get rid of that annoying plumber Mario! He's foiled every plan I come up with, and it's really irritating me!

Bowser Jr. looked at his father, and saw that he looked tired and exhausted from complaining too much. Bowser Jr. decided to take courage, and recommend his father to rest.

Bowser Jr.: Hey King Dad, you look tired. Why don't you take a little nap? Maybe you'll come up with a plan that's a billion times better than your last ones.

Bowser looks down at his son, glaring at him. Bowser Jr. covered his face, thinking that he upset his dad by telling him what he should do.

Bowser: Hmm… maybe you're right junior! I really do need to sleep and think this through!

Bowser Jr.: But King Dad, I- *looks up at his dad puzzled* Huh?

Bowser: In fact, I think all this thinking is making me upset. *walks up to Bowser Jr. pats him on the head* I'll be in a master bedroom taking a nap. Make sure nobody makes to much noise. OR ELSE!

Bowser Jr.: Ahh! Y-yes Pops, I mean… King Pops.

It took Bowser a few minutes to reach the top floor of his castle, but he finally reached it. Making his way to a big door, he reached for the handle to open the door.

Bowser: Maybe after a few "Mario torturing dreams", I'll feel much better, and plan my next assault on Peach's Castle. Ga ha ha ha ha ha!

When Bowser opened the door to his room, and went inside, he thought he saw someone inside his own private room. He did, the stranger was a girl. When the girl heard Bowser come in, she turned around, and faced Bowser. It was Martina; she was standing smack dab in the center of Bowser bedroom. When Martina saw Bowser, her heart felt like it stopped beating.

Martina: *screams*

Bowser: *screams*

Martina: *screams louder*

Bowser: *screams louder*

Martina: *runs backwards very quickly, and slams into the wall behind her* A MONSTER!!!

Bowser: *growls, points to Martina* Who are you!!?? What are you doing here!!?? How dare you enter the Great King Koopa's private master bedroom!!

Martina: *frightened, stands up holding out her crest of the monstrous Zomagustar* Stay away from me monster!! Or feel the wrath of Zomagustar!!

Bowser: *eyebrow lifts* Huh? Zomagustar? Who's that?

Martina: *feeling insulted* Who's that?! He is the monstrous lord that I pray to.

Bowser: Well, then will you tell me WHY you're here in MY castle!?

Martina: *crosses his arms* How should I know? All I remember is being sucked in some sort of hole in the sky, and then I wake up in this deep, dark… and damp room.

Bowser: *walks over slightly toward Martina* First of all, I must ask, who are you?

Martina: *using courage, she stands up tall, and introduces herself* My name is Martina, queen of the newly built kingdom of Xona!

Bowser: *eyebrows raise, grins* Ooh, a queen of another kingdom. How very interesting.

Martina: *points to Bowser* Who may I ask are you!?

Bowser: Very well then, if you wish to know! I am King Bowser! Leader of the Koopa troop, master of disaster, and soon to be the ruler of every entire kingdom!

Martina: *eyes wide open in shock* Soon!? Then why haven't you got to work on conquering every kingdom already?

Bowser: Good question! The problem is… well- it's kind of hard to…

Martina: *confused* Huh? What is it?

Bowser: It's…it's…*loses his temper* Grrrrr! *roars with anger making Martina jump* It's all because of the one person whose ruined all my plans on world domination!!

Martina: *thinks for a second, then answers* Lina Inverse!?

Bowser: NO!! Mario!! All my life that stupid jumping plumber has stood in my way for as long as I can remember! *in a sad voice, almost about to cry* He never lets me win.

Martina: *looks down* I know what you mean! Someone who I hate very much ruined my life back then, and I plan to get rid of her once and for all!

Bowser: *looks up at Martina* Is it this… Lina Inverse you were talking about?

Martina: *mad* That's right! As far as I can tell, we're both in the same boat! So I was wondering.

Bowser: What is it?

Martina: Why don't we work together to get rid of my enemy, Lina Inverse. Now don't say it, I know you're wondering why you should bother helping me defeat the one person that stands in MY way, but I have a hunch. If this Mario person you were talking about ever happened to find Lina Inverse, we could kill both of them together!

Bowser: *thinks for a second* Kill two birds with one stone. I like it! But how are you going to kill both of them?

Martina: *froze* Um… that's a good point. *closes her eyes* (_Considering that I lost most of my belonging and money back home._) *opens eyes again* Why don't you take me somewhere for me to think about things.

Bowser: *confused* Why not in here?

Martina: *turns, pointing to Bowser's bed* That bed of yours is too hard and rough to fit for a queen like myself. I need a more comfy place.

Bowser: Very well! Follow me Martina! *turns around and leads Martina out of his room*

While Bowser and Martina walked down the hall of Bowser's Keep, Martina was thinking to herself about the choices she made.

Martina: *thinks* (_I really hate to join forces with a monster, but I have no other choice. Besides, as long as Bowser's by my side, we can defeat Lina Inverse quickly, and painfully, with no problems at all._)

Meanwhile, back at Peach's castle, Lina and Gourry were with Peach and Toad in the dining room. For the first time, Lina wasn't in the dining room eating; she was busy looking over two different maps: one from the slayers world, and the other from the mushroom kingdom. Lina was trying to compare the maps, and see if she knew what part of the land they were on. However, they had no such luck.

Lina: *looking from one map, to the other* Ohh! I can't solve this! It's like the land that we're on doesn't even exist! None of this makes sense.

Peach: *sitting right next to Lina, pats her on the shoulder gently* Now Miss Lina, don't try and let this stress you too much.

Gourry: Hey Lina, I was thinking…

Lina: *looks up at Gourry with amazement* You were thinking? That's something new. What were you thinking of?

Gourry: What if the person who drew this map… *points to the slayers map* …only got that far of traveling the world?

Lina: You mean an undiscovered part of the outer world?

Gourry: Yeah, or something like that.

Lina: *thinks* Hmm… you could have something there Gourry, but it's too early to make assumptions, so first… *rests her chin on her hands* …we'll need to find Amelia and Zel.

Just then, a knock came to the dining room door. Peach, Toad, Lina, and Gourry stared at the door as they heard strange voices coming from the other side.

Voice #1: Princess Peach, are you in there?

Voice #2: We've come to say hello.

Voice #3: Hello?!

Peach: *calls out* Of course, come on in.

The door opened, and into the dining room came a man with blue overalls, a red cap with the letter "M", a big mustache, blue eyes, red shirt, and brown boots. The second figure that came in was a duplicate of the first man, but a bit taller. He had blue eyes, green shirt, blue overalls, and a green cap with the letter "L". The final figure that came in was not human; it was a dinosaur looking creature with green skin, a white chest, red boots, and a red saddle on its back. The three characters stood beside each other, looking at Peach's new guest.

Peach: *gets up from her seat, and walks over to the three characters* It's so nice to see you all here. I'd like you to meet my two new friends. *shows her three friends* This is Miss Lina Inverse, and this is Mister Gourry Gabriev.

Lina: *smiles, waving* Hey there.

Gourry: *smiles, waving too* Hi.

Peach: Lina, Gourry? These are my dearest friends… *shows red colored man* …Mario… *shows the green colored man* …Luigi… *shows the little dinosaur* …and Yoshi.

Mario: So nice to see you.

Lina: *looks oddly at Mario* Um…

Mario: Hmm? Is there something matter?

Lina: *sweatdrops, waving her hand* Oh it's nothing; it's just that strange way you talk.

Luigi: It's nothing bad. Me and Mario are italiano.

Lina: *confused* Huh? Itali- what-o?

Mario: That's right, and we're also two of the best plumbers around.

Lina: *even more confused* What-ers?

While Lina was having a bit of a confused conversation with the Mario brothers, Gourry was busy asking Yoshi many questions.

Gourry: So, tell me Hoshi.

Yoshi: YOSHI.

Gourry: Yoshi. What kind of animal are you?

Yoshi: I'm a Yoshi.

Gourry: Well, I know your name is Yoshi, but WHAT are you?

Yoshi: I'm a Yoshi.

Gourry: Huh? You're getting me confused! Oh wait! What type of species are you?

Yoshi: Well, my entire race is full of dinosaurs, but we have lots of neat abilities.

Gourry: Really? Like what?

Yoshi: Well, we can flutter kick in the air, ground pound, and can use are very long tongues.

Gourry: *shocked* Very long tongues?

Yoshi: Yeah, watch!

The little green dinosaur's little hand points at a bowel full of fruit right in the middle of the table that Lina and Peach were standing by. Yoshi lines himself up with the bowel, and shots out his long tongue. His tongue wraps around a big red apple on top of all the other fruits, and his long tongue returns into his mouth with the apple. As Gourry looked in amazement and Yoshi swallowed the apple in one gulp, Lina, Peach, Mario, and Luigi stared at Yoshi.

Lina: *eye twitches* W-what did he just do!?

Peach: *a little upset with Yoshi's bad manners* Yoshi, that wasn't very nice you know.

Yoshi: Sorry Peach. *burps* Oh, excuse me.

Lina: *hand on her forehead, sighs* Oh boy, I'm in a castle with a bunch of strange, new people. Two strange talking brothers and a lizard like creature.

Gourry: *corrects Lina* YOSHI.

Lina: Whatever. Oh, I wish this insanity would stop.

Just then, Lina heard some screaming from outside the castle, the screams sounded familiar.

Lina: Did you guys hear that!?

Mario: Yes! Somebody's in trouble.

Lina: And I think I know who! Everyone, let's head outside, quick!

Lina, Gourry, Mario, and his friends ran out of the dinning room, heading for the first floor, and the way out of the castle. Not to far from Peach's castle, Zelgadiss and Amelia were now running from the two Para Koopa's that followed them all the way to Peach's castle. The chimera and princess were running down the dirt path towards Peach's front yard.

Amelia: *while running, Amelia speaks while gasping for air* I knew that we were being followed, and this is what happens when you are.

Zelgadiss: *while running* You think your okay one minute, and then the next, your being chased after!

The two goons who work for Bowser were flying after Amelia and Zelgadiss. Both the Koopa's seemed to be complaining with each other while they gave chase.

Para Koopa #1: Sheesh, you just had to rest your wings, and drop on a twig, did you!

Para Koopa #2: Hey, it's not my fault! I think that Piranha Plant gave us away back there!

Just a half a mile away from the castle doors, Lina and her party slammed open the double doors, and ran across the stone bridge.

Lina: *shouts to her friends* The screams came from out here!

Zelgadiss and Amelia could see Lina, Gourry, and their friends once they ran over a grassy hill.

Amelia: Miss Lina! Mister Gourry! Over here!

Lina: Huh? *looks straight ahead, and sees Zelgadiss and Amelia, smiles* Hey it's Zel and Amelia, they made it!

The two Para Koopa's arose from over the grassy hills, heading for the castle.

Peach: *looks up in the sky in fear* Oh no! Para Koopa's!

Mario: Those goons were after your friends!

Lina: *growls, forming a fireball in her hands* Oh yeah!? Well then, I'll make them leave! FIREBALL!!! *throws the ball of fire at Bowser's goons*

The two Para Koopa's see the fireball heading towards them, and they fly in different directions, avoiding it.

Para Koopa #2: Oh no, Mario's shooting fireballs at us!

Para Koopa #1: It wasn't Mario; it was that red haired girl over there! How could she do that without a fire flower!?

Para Koopa #2: I don't know, buts let's get them!

The two Para Koopa's flew up in the sky, and then dove down to attack Lina and Mario at the same time. Lina and Mario jumped out of harms way. Zelgadiss and Amelia decided now to attack.

Zelgadiss: Amelia, let's do it!

Amelia: Right!

Zelgadiss & Amelia: *took aim* FLARE ARROW!!! *both of them shot fire arrows from their hands at the flying Koopa's*

The two Para Koopa's flew in different directions avoiding the flare arrows.

Lina: *mad* Man, those guys are too quick! What do we do now!?

Peach: *shouts towards Lina* Jump on their shells!

Lina: *turns to Peach, confused* Huh?

Peach: *shouts again* If you jump on their shells, their wings will break, and they won't be able to fly anymore!

The two Para Koopa's in the sky were talking to each other.

Para Koopa #1: Look, it's the princess!

Para Koopa #2: Never mind the others, let's grab her! Master Bowser will be pleased with the princess in his clutches.

The two flying Koopa's dove down at great speed toward Peach.

Lina: *sees the Koopa's heading for Peach, shouts* Peach! Look out!

Peach looked up in fear, seeing the Para Koopa's coming for her. Mario, who was standing right by Luigi and Yoshi, saw a fire flower dancing on the grass next to the stone bridge. Mario ran and grabbed the fire flower around the stem, and then the powers of the fire flower gave energy to Mario. Mario flashed with great light, and when the light faded, Mario appeared wearing his same clothes, but they were the colors white and red. He had become Fire Mario. Lina and her friends who saw Mario change clothes color stared in awe.

Zelgadiss: *shocked* W-what did that guy just do!?

Amelia: *amazed* Yeah! Wasn't he wearing red and BLUE!?

Fire Mario glared up at the two Para Koopa's driving down towards Peach, and with one finger he pointed it at one of the Para Koopa's, and shot a fireball. The fireball hit the first Para Koopa, sending him falling to the ground. Mario shot a second fireball, and sent the last Para Koopa falling too. The two Para Koopa's hit the ground in pain.

Lina: *amazed* I see. That flower Mario grabbed was the source of his fire power! This is our chance. *shouts at Amelia* Amelia! Jump on those Koopa's backs! Hurry! *starts running toward one Koopa*

Amelia: Huh? Oh, okay!

Lina and Amelia at the same time jumped high in the air, and when they landed on top of both of the Para Koopa's not only did the Koopa's wings break apart, but they flew out of their shells, and fell onto the ground. The two shell-less Koopa's that had only their underwear on were now right next to each other, panicking.

Lina: *stares at the two Koopa's, grinning* What's the matter guys!? Feel a bit naked!?

Koopa #1: *gazes at Lina in fear* This isn't good.

Lina: DIGU BOLT!!! *charges some electricity in her hands, and fires it at the two nearly naked Koopa's*

The two Koopa's got electrocuted by Lina's attack, and were a bit charred.

Koopa #2: *puffs out smoke* Shocking.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss continued to watch Lina torture the two Koopa's.

Koopa #1: *frightened* This girl must be some evil witch!

Koopa #2: *shouts in fear* Let's get out of here!!!

Both Koopa's that were still covered in black char jumped up from the ground, and they both began to run away from Lina's friends, and head back toward the forest.

Lina: *still mad, growling* YOU TWO THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY FRIENDS, CALL LINA INVERSE A WITCH, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!!??? *starts to charge up a fireball as the two Koopa's run up the small hill to the forest* I DON'T THINK SO!!! FIRE-!!!

Just then, Xellos the mysterious priest appears right in front of Lina Inverse.

Xellos: ^v^ *smiling* Hi there Lina!

Lina: *shocked to see Xellos appear in front of her* Huh- BALL!!?? *Lina throws the fireball upwards quickly as to not hit Xellos with it*

Lina's fireball soars up in the sky, and soon disappears from sight. Lina's friends, especially Mario, and Peach were shocked to see that Xellos appeared out of no where.

Zelgadiss: *surprised and angry* Xellos!?

Amelia: *shocked* Mister Xellos!? You're here too!?

Lina: *angry at Xellos* You stupid priest! You just let those two Koopa creatures get away from me before I could finish them off!!

Xellos: ^v^; Please Miss Lina, forgive me. After all, you did teach those turtles not to pick with you anymore.

Peach: Miss Lina? Is he a friend of yours?

Lina: *sweatdrops* Well, yes and no.

Peach: *confused* Huh?

Lina: *turns to Amelia and Zelgadiss* Anyway, I'm glad to see that you guys were able to make it here. I was worried about you.

Amelia: *rubs the back of her head* Yeah, me too. Me and Mister Zelgadiss were very curious as to where we were. Huh? *looks at Peach* Wow! *runs over to Peach, and stops in front of her* Are you a princess!?

Peach: *smiles* Why yes. I'm Princess Peach, you must be Princess Amelia. Miss Lina has told me so much about you.

Peach and Amelia's conversation was cut off short when Zelgadiss spoke up to Lina.

Zelgadiss: Hey Lina.

Lina: *turns to Zelgadiss* Huh? What is it Zel?

Zelgadiss: I think we should all so inside. I'd like to talk with everyone about our current position in this world, and about my speculation.

Lina: Really?

With that, the slayers gang, and the Mario gang headed inside Peach's Castle to catch up on everything that's happened. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Keep, inside Bowser's throne room, Bowser let his special guest Martina sit in his own chair so that she could figure out a full proof plan on how to get rid of Lina Inverse and Mario. Bowser just paced back and forth thinking as well; unfortunately they had no plan yet.

Martina: *thinking, legs crossed while sitting in Bowser's chair* Have you ever tried a trap hole in the ground that's full of lava?

Bowser: Too complicated! It's not easy to carry hot molten lava around.

Martina: Then, how about raising the princess's castle into the sky!?

Bowser: Nope! Tried that already.

Martina: *rubs her head really hard, as if straining* Oh!! This Mario person is just as difficult to deal with as Lina Inverse! Plus it won't be easy to find Lina and Mario at the same time!

Bowser: *stops pacing, looking towards Martina* Then what else do you think we should do!?

Voices: MASTER BOWSER! MASTER BOWSER!

Martina and Bowser looked towards the double doors into the throne room and saw the two charred Koopa's slam the doors open and ran their way. As the two nearly naked Koopa's came to a halt in front of Bowser, they were both gasping for air.

Koopa #2: *yells* Master Bowser sir! We have terrible news!

Bowser: *furious* DON'T YOU TWO LAZY LUNKHEADS TELL ME THAT YOU WERE BEATEN BY MARIO AGAIN!!!

Koopa #1: No, much worse. We were beaten by some crazy girl with insane powers! She was like an evil witch!

Martina: *surprised* You two! *points to the two Koopa's* Can you describe this person you speak of!

Koopa #1: *thinking* Well, she had red hair, a black cape on, and as we ran away she said her name was… um, what was her name again!?

Koopa #2: Lina Inverse!?

Koopa #1: Yeah, Lina Inverse!

Martina: *surprised* Lina Inverse!?

Koopa #2: Yeah, and the worse part is that she's teamed up with Mario and his friends! We followed a rock skinned guy, and a constantly talking girl! We decided to attack them, but they ran all the way to Peach's Castle, the odds for us to defeat all of them was…

Koopa #1: A zillion to one.

Martina: *jumps up from Bowser's chair* I knew it! Lina Inverse IS here after all, and she's with her friends, along with that Mario character you talked about Bowser!

Bowser: *turns to Martina* Yeah, so what should we do!?

Martina: It may be a long shot, but we'll try an army attack!

Bowser: Army attack!?

Martina: Yes! We must assume that Lina and her friends are still recovering from their previous battle with that strange three-headed dragon. Gather up your most powerful Koopa's, and you can send them to the Mushroom Kingdom for an all out attack! We'll take out Lina, and Mario together, they won't be able to defend themselves, before it's too late! They won't stand much of a chance!

Bowser: *grins evilly* Ahh, great idea Martina! It'll be a hundred to one! They won't know what will hit'em! *turns to his two charred Koopa's, and points to them* You two!! Gather up all my forces!! We will be attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, and Peach's Castle! Have my troops ready in 15 minutes!! MOVE IT!!!

Koopa #1&2: AHH!! YES SIR!!! *they both run out of the throne room and down the halls*

Bowser: *starts to walk out of the throne room himself, but stops midway out, turning to Martina* Martina, why not come with me and watch as we defeat both our rivals!?

Martina: *shakes her head disappointedly* Although I'd love to, I've been feeling pretty achy after arriving here. You go on ahead without me. I hope you come back with good news.

Bowser: Very well then, my son will attend to you whenever you need him! For now, I bid you farewell! *runs out of the throne room*

Martina sits back down in Bowser chair, and slowly closes her eyes while trying to relax, and calm her nerves. Inside another part of the Bowser's Keep, Koopa's were preparing for battle by suiting up. Koopa helmets were being put on, armored shells being applied, and spears being taken from their racks. Goomba's were putting on helmets with a spike on top, MagiKoopa's were grabbing their magic wands, Lakitu's were piling their riding clouds with Spike's, Bob-Omb's were marching down the hall that led outside, and cannons were being filled with Bullet Bill's. Hammer Bros. had their hammers at ready, Boomerang Bros. with boomerangs, and Fire Bros. were fired up and ready to go. There were about a little over a five hundred troops. The entire Koopa troop marched outside of the castle as the drawbridge lowered itself down on the other side of the molten lava. From atop the castle flew Bowser in his smiling Clown Copter, he laughed out loud as he flew over his own army of Koopa's.

Bowser: *laughs, pointing to Peach's Castle at the Mushroom Kingdom* Ha ha ha!!! Onward my troops!!! Take out anyone who stands in your way!!! Let's go!!!

With that said, the entire Koopa troop army marched down the path leading into the Tropical Forest. Bowser flew over his troops as he grinned evilly. Martina's plan for invading Peach's Castle was only a few miles away. Meanwhile, back at Peach's Castle, the slayers gang and the Mario gang were talking in the dinning room about where they are. Zelgadiss did most of the talking. After a very long talk, he made his point of view clear to Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Xellos.

Lina: *surprised and shocked, slams her palms on the table* What!? So you're saying that we could be in another world of some sort!?

Zelgadiss: *nods at Lina* Exactly. I think it's possible that we are in another world, but the question is how did we arrive here in the first place?

The Mario gang was a bit puzzled about what the slayers gang was talking about, but Peach remember what Lina said about a dark hole.

Peach: *talks to Zelgadiss* Um, excuse me, but I just had a thought.

Zel: *turns to Peach* Hmm?

Peach: What about the dark hole Miss Lina talked about?

Amelia: *remembers* That's it! Miss Peach has a good point! What about that dark hole that appeared in our world!?

Xellos: And what about that strange voice we all heard before we all got sucked in?

Lina: *scratches her head* Yeah, maybe that dark hole and that voice had something to do with us being here!

Mario: But Miss Lina, how are you going to find this dark hole again?

Lina: Good question.

Zelgadiss: I believe that we just walk around this world and find some means that could get us out of this world ourselves.

Gourry: Wait a minute Lina! Why don't you- uh… use that… summon- uh dimension-thingy called… um… oh, Ferrous Bleed!?

Lina: *raises eyebrow in confusion* You mean that spell I used to summon that dove in that dimension back then in Saillune? For crying out loud Gourry, I'm not a dimension jumper. *idea pops in her head* Although, there is someone who can get us out of here.

Xellos: *grins* ^v^ You mean HIM?

Zelgadiss: *angry* Oh please Lina, you don't really think that HE can get us out of here!?

Luigi: *taps Mario's shoulder* Who is HE?

Mario gave Luigi his expression which clearly read "beats me". Just then, the slayers gang and the Mario gang heard yelling coming from outside the dinning room. Toad and Yoshi entered into the dinning room with a horror struck look on their faces.

Toad: *yelling* It's terrible! Really, really terrible!!

Peach: *quickly walks over to Toad and Yoshi* What's wrong you two!? What's the matter!?

Yoshi: *jumping up and down, yelling* Bowser is coming this way!! He has many Koopa's!! Hundreds!! They'll be here very soon!!

Lina and her friends gasped. So did Peach, Mario and Luigi. Outside of Peach's Castle, around the Mushroom Kingdom neighborhood, villagers were running around in fear, mothers were carrying their children into their houses. Windows were being slammed shut, and a small force of toadstool guards were trying to hold back a big force of the armored Koopa's. After the toadstool guards weapons were broken in halve, and their shields broke apart, they retreated back to Peach's Castle for sanctuary. As the entire Koopa army marched through the Mushroom Kingdom village, Bowser in his Clown Copter laughed as he flew over all the helpless villagers.

Bowser: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! That's right my troops, get rid of anyone who stands in your way!! Show them who's boss!!

As the Koopa Troop army headed towards the giant wooden doors that lead to Peach's yard and her castle, Lina and her friends ran out of Peach's Castle and came to a halt at the other end of the stone bridge. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi followed Lina and came to a halt as well. Peach stayed inside the castle, in front of the exit that lead out. Xellos appeared beside Lina like always.

Xellos: ^v^ It looks like Bowser was able to get through the Mushroom Kingdom's defenses.

Amelia: *worried* At this rate, he'll be at the castle real soon!

Mario: I don't know if even I can take them all on myself!

Lina: *smiles at Mario* Don't worry Mario, me and my friends have fought many monsters before, so this shouldn't be too hard with all of us here!

Amelia: *stands up with courage* That's right! Justice will triumph in the end!

Xellos: ^v^ Well then, I guess I'll-

Lina: *grabs Xellos by the collar, growling* NOW YOU JUST HOLD ON XELLOS! YOU CAN HELP US OUT JUST THIS ONCE! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE YOU'RE FREE FROM THE MONSTER RACE'S RULES! YOU HAVE NO ONE TO ORDER YOU AROUND! SO HELP US FIGHT THESE GUYS, OR ELSE!!!

Xellos: *sweat drops, thinks* Hmm. ^v^ Very well then. If you say so.

Zelgadiss: *sees the giant wooden doors in the distance are being broken apart* They're here! Don't let you guard down everyone!

Lina: *shouts* LET'S GO!

Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Xellos, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi charges toward the giant wooden doors for battle as the Koopa troop breaks through. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Keep, in the throne room, Martina who was still resting in Bowser's chair was having a bit of trouble in her mind. She thinks that there was something she forgot to mention to Bowser before he left. She did tell Bowser about how Lina can cast magic spells like: fireballs, freeze arrows, and elmekia lances. But the Dragon Slave……

Martina: *jumps up from Bowser chair screaming* OH NO!!! I forgot to tell him about Lina's Dragon Slave spell!! He doesn't know about Lina's most destructive attack!! I got to get to him quick! *starts to run toward the doors out of the throne room*

As Martina exits the throne room she sees Bowser Jr. walking down the halls. Bowser's son sees Martina, and asks her.

Bowser Jr.: Hey Queen Martina! What's the rush!?

Martina: *speaks quickly* I have to go warn Bowser about Lina Inverse's most dangerous attack! Which way is it to Peach's Castle!?

Bowser Jr.: Well, it's past the Tropical Forest, but-

Martina: *cuts Bowser Jr. off* Thanks!

Martina continued running down the hall, making her way down a flight of stairs. Bowser Jr. was a bit confused, not knowing why Martina was in such a hurry. Back outside at Peach's Castle the battle against the Koopa army already got under way.

Lina & Xellos: FIREBALL!!! *forms a ball of fire in their hands and throws it at a group of armored Koopa's*

The explosion of Lina's and Xellos's fireballs sends the Koopa's flying into trees, and some being burnt to a crisp.

Amelia: *jumps high in the air* FREEZE ARROW!!! *fires from her hands icicle arrows at a bunch of Bullet Bills and their cannons*

The Bullet Bills freeze into ice, and drop to the ground. The cannons got plugged with ice and cause them to explode on armored Koopa's.

Zelgadiss: BURST RONDO!!! *fires many little balls of light from his hands at an incoming squad of Lakitus'*

The Lakitus get hit with the little burst of flames and fall off their clouds. As for their Spike's they were throwing, they started to fall from the ski, and accidentally hit and knock out many Goomba's.

Gourry: *draws out his sword of light* LIGHT COME FORTH!!! *brings his blade slashing downward, causing a blast of light energy to shoot out at a bunch of Bob-Omb's*

When the light force energy hit the Bob-Omb's, it causes them to explode too soon. The Bob-Omb's explosion also causes many MagiKoopa's to get caught in the blast, and burn up. Mario was busy jumping and ground pounding a bunch of Goomba's so that they were as flat as pancakes. Luigi, being more of a chicken then his brother, had a hammer in his hands, and was swinging away at a few Hammer and Boomerang Bros. Little did he know that he was doing just fine. Yoshi was busy battling the incoming Lakitus' thrown Spikes' by sticking out his tongue, grabbing them with it, and eating them. Amelia looked at the battlefield around her while fighting off some Fire Bros., seeing that there were very few of Bowser's soldiers left.

Amelia: *smiling with pride* Alright, we're winning!

Bowser, who was still hovering over the battlefield in his Clown Copter, could hardly believe his eyes. A small handful of people beat an entire army of Koopa's. This made him very angry.

Bowser: *growls* I can't believe it! That girl wasn't kidding about Lina Inverse! Now I'll show her my true power!

Bowser lifted himself up from his Clown Copter and with one big leap; he jumped out of his vehicle, and started to fall straight down on Lina.

Mario: *sees Bowser fall* Hey Lina, heads up!!!

Lina heard Mario's call and quickly looked up, when she saw Bowser almost about to squish her, she quickly jumped out of the way. Lina made it away in time, just as Bowser landed on the ground with a smash!

Lina: *standing up again after jumping away* So, you're Bowser, are you!? *grins lightly* Didn't expect you to look this gruesome.

Bowser: *grins evilly* And you must be Lina Inverse! I knew you were strong, but I never knew you were this strong! No matter, as a promise to my new friend, I shall destroy you and your little plumber friend!

Gourry: *runs to Lina side* I don't think so! *smiles to Lina* I'm this little girls guardian; I can't just let you harm her!

Zelgadiss: *walks over to Lina side* And she's my friend!

Amelia: *lands right in front of Lina, pointing to Bowser* That's right! We shall never let you harm Lina Inverse, or Peach's beautiful castle!

Xellos: *appears beside Gourry* ^v^ I'm not really siding with anyone, but I can't let a monster like you stop us from getting back home.

Bowser: *growls* We'll see about that!! ONCE I BURN TO ALL INTO ASHES!!! *Bowser took a quick deep breathe and breathed out fire towards Lina's group*

Lina and her friends jumped out of the way of Bowser's fire attack in different directions. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi saw that their new friends were in danger, so they all rushed to help them. Once Lina finished dodging Bowser's attack, she attacked.

Lina: FREEZE ARROW!!! *fires icicle arrow from her hands*

As Lina's freeze arrows headed toward Bowser, Bowser breathed a blast of fire, causing the arrows to melt away.

Lina: Yipe!

Bowser: *laughs evilly* Impressed!

Amelia who was behind Bowser jumped high in the air yelling. Yoshi did the same; he jumped in the air yelling. Both Amelia and Yoshi landed on Bowser's head and were now pounding their fists on top of him.

Bowser: *shaking his head, trying to reach and grab Amelia and Yoshi* HEY!!! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE INSECTS!!! MY HEAD ISN'T A DRUM SET!!!

Mario: *runs over beside Lina and Zelgadiss, and whispers in their ears* Hey guys, we must grab onto Bowser's tail, and swing him out of here.

Lina and Zelgadiss nodded at Mario. The three of them slowly walked around Bowser while he was distracted. Slowly moving towards Bowser's tail.

Bowser: YOU LITTLE… THAT'S MY HAIR YOU'RE PULLING!!! *finally, grabs a hold of Amelia and Yoshi around their necks* NOW I GOT YOU!!!

Yoshi and Amelia shook in fear.

Lina: *grins at Bowser* To be more precise, WE got you!!

Mario, Lina, and Zelgadiss jumped behind Bowser, and they all grabbed a hold of his tail.

Bowser: *turned his head around to look behind him* Huh!!?? Oh no…

Altogether, Lina, Zelgadiss, and Mario started to swing Bowser around clockwise. Bowser suddenly lost his grip on Amelia and Yoshi as they flew towards Gourry. Gourry caught them, but was knocked backwards, and laid on the ground knocked out. As Bowser was swung around faster and faster, Lina, Zelgadiss, and Mario let go of Bowser's tail. Bowser flew high in the sky, yelling.

Mario: So long Bowser!

Bowser: AHHHH!!! *yelling, flies in the air and soon crashes through a giant stone wall*

Lina: *smiles* Ha! That takes care of that!

Zelgadiss: *smiles as well* I think we got him beat!

Unfortunately, the stone wall that Bowser crashed through broke into a million pieces, and on the other side of the once stone wall was a red, enraged Bowser, and less than half of his Koopa troop left.

Bowser: *mad as hell* I'll make you all wish you were never born!

Amelia: *a bit frightened* What!? He's not down yet!?

Luigi: *scared* Uh oh, he looks awfully mad!

Lina: *takes a few steps toward Bowser, grinning with her hands on her side* Well, I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. So, I'll just have to do things the hard way!

Meanwhile, back with Martina, she was running through the Tropical Forest, heading for Peach's Castle. She kept gasping for air, and soon she saw the way out of the forest.

Martina: *still running* I've got to hurry!! Lina Inverse could possible cast that spell any time now!

Running out of the forest, Martina started to run up a few hill in order to get to the Mushroom Kingdom. Back with Lina Inverse, she started to cast her most deadly spell.

Lina: *holds hands up, starting to chant* _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows._

Zelgadiss: *yells to everyone* Uh oh, let's get inside the castle!!

Zelgadiss, Gourry, Amelia, and Xellos quickly try to rush Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi back into Peach's Castle.

Yoshi: *confused, while running* What's going on!?

Mario: What's the rush!?

Amelia: *rushing her new friends into the castle* You'll find out very soon!!

Lina: *chants* _Buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows._

Lina's friends make it inside Peach's Castle, leaving Peach really confused. Lina's friends watch as Lina starts to continue her spell.

Lina: *chants* _I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess!_

Bowser: YOUR MINE!!! *charges toward Lina Inverse*

Bowser's remaining army charges towards Lina with anger. On top of a big hill, next to the Mushroom Kingdom, Martina appears from behind the tall hill, running. She screams out loud.

Martina: *screams* BOWSER, LOOK OUT!!! LINA INVERSE CAN CAST THE-

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!! *Lina fires from her hands a blast of crimson dark energy towards Bowser*

Bowser: *shocked* WHAT IS THIS!!!???

!=KABOOM=!

The explosion of Lina's Dragon Slave spell causes a few of the houses in the Mushroom Kingdom to get broken windows from the forceful wind. Martina grabbed a hold on the grassy hill as to not fly off into the sky. Lina's Dragon Slave also caused a charred Bowser and the remainder of is troops to fly very high in the sky, screaming. Soon, they faded out of sight, like a star.

*~Ding~*

As the smoke around the Mushroom Kingdom started to slowly disappear, all the houses could be seen, crystal clear. All the villagers came out of their houses and cheered like crazy, for Bowser and his army was gone. Lina Inverse smiled with victory as she saw the giant creator many feet away from her. Lina's friends slowly opened the castle doors when they saw that the coast was clear. Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia ran out of Peach's Castle, to Lina.

Gourry: *happy* Wow Lina, you did it!

Amelia: Victory! I knew that justice would win in the end!

Xellos: *appears beside Lina* ^v^ Well done Lina, such a fantastic battle!

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi walk over toward Lina and her friends, smiling.

Peach: *surprised* Miss Lina. I couldn't believe my eyes when you cast that spell.

Yoshi: That was a big, BIG blast!

Lina: Now that you mention it… *looks at the area around them, seeing nothing in the beautiful front yard, but ruined flowers, a few ruined houses in the village, and one big creator in the middle of Peach's front yard* …I kinda ruined a bit of your kingdom Peach.

Peach: That's okay Miss Lina, I should be thanking you. Thanks to you, you beat Bowser! I don't think he'll come back for a long time. Me, my servants, and everyone of the Mushroom Kingdom will rebuilt this place. It'll be much better than before, and we all thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Zelgadiss: *smiles at Peach* You really are understandable.

Peach: *blushes* I know. I still can't believe how powerful you are Miss Lina.

Lina: *walks over to Peach, putting a hand on her shoulder* Well Peach, let's just say that there are many things you don't know about me.

Amelia: *walks over to Lina and Peach, and slaps Lina's hand off of Peach* Miss Lina, how rude! Miss Peach's dress must cost hundreds of gold coins! Don't let your dirty gloves touch that beautiful dress of hers!

Lina: *grabs around Amelia's neck, almost chocking her, angry* DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AMELIA!!!

Amelia: *being chocked* X_X I'm sorry…

Peach stared at Lina for a second in surprise, but then she started to giggle a little. Lina's other friends started to laugh too. They all laughed for a few seconds until Lina finally let go of Amelia.

Lina: *smiles* Well then, let's go guys!

Mario: Hmm? Where will you be going?

Lina: *turns to Mario, smiling* My friends and I got to find a way to get back to our world. Don't know where or how, but we'll find a way. Right guys!?

Gourry & Amelia & Zelgadiss & Xellos: Right!

Just then, before Lina and her friends could walk away from their new friends, something happened. A mysterious black sphere of lightning appeared a few feet from Peach's Castle. The sound caused Lina and her friends to look towards the strange black sphere. The black sphere suddenly expanded out, and formed an open portal.

Lina: *stares at the portal* Huh!? What in the world is that!?

Peach: I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before!

Xellos: Hey, maybe it is a portal that will lead us back home!?

Zelgadiss: *stares at the portal* You could be right! It almost looks like the black hole that appeared in our world, and sucked us in.

Lina: I don't know how much longer that thing will stay there. We better get going quickly.

Peach: *walks toward Lina* You mean, your leaving?

Lina: *turns to Peach* Afraid so. We're going to miss you Peach.

Amelia: *walks over to Peach* Yeah, I hope we might see each other again.

Peach: Maybe we will meet again.

Mario: *walks over to Lina* We'll never forget how much you helped us out.

Luigi: You sure helped us out of such a pinch! You better get going.

Yoshi: Yeah! We hope you make it home! Then you'll be happy again!

Lina: Thanks everyone! We'll never forget you all! Bye! *waves good-bye to her new friends*

Lina steps into the dimensional portal.

Gourry: *waves to Peach's party* Bye!

Gourry runs after Lina by stepping into the portal.

Zelgadiss: *smiling* Farewell.

Zelgadiss steps into the dimensional portal.

Amelia: *looks up at Peach* Miss Peach, as princesses of our own kingdoms, we must do our very hardest to keep justice in our worlds going. So, take good care of yourself.

Peach: You too, Miss Amelia. Bye.

Amelia runs through the dimensional portal.

Xellos: ^v^ Bye all.

Xellos steps through the dimensional portal.

Mario and his friends keep staring into the dimensional portal when…

Martina: WAIT FOR ME!!!

Mario and party look behind them to see Martina running like crazy toward the portal.

Martina: LINA INVERSE, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME HERE IN THIS WORLD ALONE!!! I WILL GET YOU!!!

Runs through Mario and Luigi, and jumps into the dimensional portal. Five seconds later, the dimensional portal starts to shrink, until it turned back into a black lightning sphere. Then, the sphere popped and was gone.

Peach: *still in shock about Martina's appearance* I wonder who that was?

Mario: *scratches his head* Have no clue princess.

Peach: Oh well, let us just hope, and pray that our new friends will make it back home. Safe and sound.

So, Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi headed for the castle to rest up after their long battle. For the Mushroom Kingdom would always stay safe, and be lively again, as long as a hero like Super Mario is around to save the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of a dimensional wormhole that had gold lines spread all around like blood vessels, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos were floating through the tunnel while looking around them.

Lina: Hey guys, maybe this tunnel CAN lead us back home. But, I'm still confused about what happened back home.

Voice (_from nowhere_): I can answer that question.

The slayers gang looked all around them, to find out were that voice came from.

Zelgadiss: *calls out* WHO'S HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!!!

Voice (_from nowhere_): Sheesh, calm down already Zel, it's only me.

Lina: *growls* Oh great, it's HIM! The dimensional guardian.

Geno (_from nowhere_): Very funny, I'd prefer the name Geno Inverse if you don't mind. Unfortunately, I don't have time for idle chit chat!

Zelgadiss: We'll try and ignore the fact that you use Lina's last name to conceal the real identity. What I want to know is what the hell is going on here!

Lina: *angry* Yeah! First a mysterious black hole appears in our world, and then we get sent into another world! I WANT ANSWERS!!!

Geno (_from nowhere_): You'll get your answers Lina, but they won't be pretty.

Amelia: Geno, what happened!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): A few hours ago, I was living in an empty and peaceful dimension of my own. With this dimension of my own I could keep an eye on your world, along with several other worlds I continue to discover and learn more about. But then, I detected a strange trespasser!

Gourry: A strange trespasser!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Yes. It was a very powerful stranger, I don't know who it was, but whoever it is, this stranger is pure evil! I could tell that it was a man, and if I'm not mistaken, he said, "I will destroy every freakish world"!

Xellos: *eyes open in shock* Those words! They're the same words we heard before we got sucked into that world we were just in.

Geno (_from nowhere_): After a bit of digging, I figured out what the enemy's true goal is!

Lina: Really!? What is it!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): He's going to fuse every single world in every dimension together!

Gourry: Why is that bad!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Gourry, think about it for a second. If many worlds were to fuse together, the energies of those worlds wouldn't stay stable; not to mention that it would completely scramble the very fabric of each of those dimensions! So if your world which I call the "Slayers World" were to fuse with many other worlds and dimensions put together, they would all end up destroying each other in a massive mixture of unstable energies! The destruction would surpass that of a million Dragon Slaves put together!

The entire slayers gang gasped.

Amelia: *frightened* Oh no… that means… everything… including daddy… will perish!

Lina: Geno, we can't let who ever is doing all this get away with it! Take us to this creep so we can fight him and put an end to his madness.

Geno (_from nowhere_): Don't bother! I won't get you guys involved with the sake of every dimensional world on the line! Who knows how insanely powerful this foe could be? Plus, there's no way I'll risk having you use your Giga Slave in case things get dicey. I'm the only one who has the power to stop all this from happening, so don't worry!

Zelgadiss: So, we'll just be going home then!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): That's another problem! I'm so busy trying to keep each dimension completely isolated from one another while at the same time trying to find the perpetrator. I can't send you home myself. However, because the worlds are trying to be fused together, temporary dimensional portals are popping up when two such worlds are trying to connect with each other. When the barriers of two separate dimensions touch each other they form a link from one dimension to the other.

Lina: Like the one we just went through?

Geno (_from nowhere_): It's a good thing you went through that portal when you had the chance. If you didn't go through there, you would have been stuck in that world for a long time, maybe even forever!

Lina: WHAT!?

Gourry: HUH!?

Amelia: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Xellos: So we barely made it here in time.

Geno (_from nowhere_): I'm just too busy trying to keep each world separate from each other, so in order for you guys to get home, there is only one thing you can do!

Lina: What?

Geno (_from nowhere_): I've calculated that you'll have to travel through twenty different dimensional worlds in order to get back home!

Slayers gang: WHAT!!?? TWENTY DIFFERENT WORLDS!!!???

Lina: *angry* Listen here Geno; I barely survived in that last wacky world we were in!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELEPORT US BACK HOME, AND QUICK MESSING AROUND WITH US!!!

Geno (_from nowhere_): *shouts* DO YOU WANT YOUR WORLD TO BE DESTROYED OR NOT!!!???

Lina: *silent* …

Geno (_from nowhere_): Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I've just never been this frustrated before when I chose to protect the dimensional realm… You already made it through one world, so you have nineteen more worlds to go. I know this sounds difficult, but this is the only way I can think of. I know you'll make it back home safely. Oh… I must go now, I'll talk to you later when you guys get through the next world. Good luck.

Silence.

Lina: *turns to her friends* Well guys? What do you say!?

Gourry: *smiles at Lina, floats over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder* Don't worry Lina; I'm by your side. We can get through this!

Zelgadiss: I know Geno can be a tough person to be around with, but at least he's working has hard as he can to ensure that no world has to face total destruction.

Amelia: *smiles* Let's go Miss Lina! No matter where we go, we'll spread justice wherever we step!

Xellos: ^v^ I'm afraid it's the only way to get back home.

Lina: *closes her eyes, smiling* No matter what, you guys always seem to keep me motivated. Okay, let's do it! Next world, here we come!!!

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos flew through the dimensional tunnel, ready to face any challenges that would face them. Not to far from Lina and her friends, Martina was a half a mile away from them. She heard Geno's conversation, and started to think to herself.

Martina: *thinking* (_I don't believe this, nineteen different worlds means nineteen different chances to kill Lina Inverse! At least I don't have to worry about my husband Zangalas, as long as Geno does his duties… where ever he works._) *grins* (_No matter what, I will kill Lina Inverse. Bowser may have failed me this time, but there are still many more people who can help me in the many other worlds yet to come! Just wait Lina Inverse, your graveyard shall be a place outside of your own world!_)

Martina started to fly after Lina and her friends through the dimensional tunnel. Lina Inverse and her friends continue on through the tunnel too.

Narrator (Lina): Well, whether we like it or not, my friends and I have no other choice! There's an evil force trying to destroy many different worlds by fusing each dimension together, but our annoying but useful friend Geno won't let that happen. Our new adventure will send us into twenty different dimensional worlds that we must go through in order to get back home. We already made it through one world, so there's nineteen more left to go. No matter what world we go to next, I know that there will be nothing, but trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

Narrator (Lina): I still can't believe that we have to go through with this, but no use complaining now! So, what is this world anyway? Hmm, it has humans in this world, that's good, but… what are these strange creatures!? Pokemon? What's a Pokemon!? And who are these three strange characters? Team Rocket? And… AHHH!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! MARTINA!!!??? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??? OHH, OF ALL PEOPLE!!! Next time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Catch Them If You Can! The Exciting World of the Pokemon!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator (Lina): You better read, or I'll really cause some trouble!

Narrator (Gourry): And make it double.

Narrator (Lina): HEY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator (Lina): The sorcery genius Lina Inverse, awoken in a very strange and mysterious place. This place was called, the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, took me, and Gourry in, to nurse us back to health. During the time of our stay, we met some strange, but nice characters: Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Strange people, strange place. Just then, Zelgadiss and Amelia appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom, running away from a pair of flying turtles called Para-Koopa's. After I saved my friends from those two Koopa's, Xellos finally appears. After a big discussion, Zelgadiss told all of us that we could possibly be in another world. Then, an evil monster named Bowser appears with an army of Koopa's, and attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. But thanks to my help, we were able to defeat the evil Bowser and his army. Suddenly, a strange portal appears out of nowhere near Peach's Castle. After saying our good-byes to our new friends, my friends and I went through the portal, hoping that it would take us home. Then we hear our annoying friend Geno, telling us something important. What!? Someone is trying to destroy many worlds by fusing the dimensions together!? He also tells us that we have to travel through twenty different worlds in order to get back to our world! Well, we made it through one world, so we have nineteen left! And so, our new adventure to travel back home begins now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Catch Them If You Can! The Exciting World of the Pokemon!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina Inverse is lying on the grassy ground, unconscious. She was surrounded by many trees. Birds were chirping, water seemed to be flowing near by, and the sun rays shined down on Lina. Lina finally started to come to. She opened her eyes very slowly, and with the little strength she had in her body, she stood up until she was on her bottom, sitting up. Lina shook her head, and put a hand on her forehead.

Lina: Man. Where in the world am I now? *looks at the surrounding area around her* I'm definitely not in anybody's house or castle.

Lina thought she felt something wrapped around her right wrist.

Lina: Huh? *looks down at her right wrist*

Lina sees that right below her talisman bracelet, she sees some sort of a watch. The watch was really hi-tech.

Lina: What is… *thinks for a second* I remember!

Lina starts to remember a little of what happened before she came to the second world. When she went with her friends in the dimensional tunnel, and they came upon a bright light at the end of the tunnel…

| Lina was floating through a dimensional tunnel, alone. The tunnel she was in had violet lines that spread all around like blood vessels. Lina looked all around her.

Geno (_from nowhere_): Lina Inverse!

Lina: Huh!? Geno!? Is that you!? *looks all around her, but sees nothing* WHAT THE HECK IS THE BIG IDEA!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Before you head off into the next world, I have something special to give you.

A bright light appears around Lina's right wrist, below her talisman bracelet. When the light fades, Lina sees that there is a hi-tech digital watch on her lower wrist.

Lina: *looks at the watch* Huh? What the heck is this thing!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): It's my special digital watch. Both water resistant and glow in the dark.

Lina: *confused* Huh? What's digital?

Geno (_from nowhere_): NEVER MIND THAT!!! Now listen carefully Lina! Each world that you go to will have its own dimensional portal that will appear. Where the dimensional portal will appear is even a mystery to me.

Lina: You mean we have to find out where the next portal will appear by ourselves!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Unfortunately yes. In each world you will have a specific amount of time until the dimensional portal to the next world will appear. My special watch which you possess will count down from however much time you have left until the next dimensional gate appears. Once time is up, my watch will start to beep.

Lina: Beep?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Yes. When the dimensional gate to the next world is open, you and your friends will have one minute to get through the portal before it closes up!

Lina: One minute!? THAT'S ALL!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Yup, sorry. I wish I could have given you more to go on, but I'll see if there's any other way to make things easier for you. Oh dear, I must go now, you better be on your way!

Lina felt that her body was being blown somehow through the dimensional tunnel.

Lina: *shouts* Geno, wait!!! WHAT THE HECK IS DIGITAL!!!???

Lina fades into the dark ends of the dimensional tunnel, and… |

That was all Lina remembered about what happened before she came here.

Lina: Hmm… *thinks* (_So, a specific amount of time for each world, until the next portal to the next world will appear._)

Lina looks at her new digital watch, and sees that there's 1 hour, 55 minutes, and 50 seconds left of time.

Lina: *gets up from the ground, and dusts herself off* It looks like I have a least two hours before that portal will appear. I better go look for my friends, wherever they are.

Lina started to take off through the unknown forest she was in. In another part of the forest, there was a big clearing and a dirt path that lead out of the forest and into a meadow. The sky was a perfect blue, and sunny. Here we see three kids walking down the dirt path. A black haired boy with a cap on, and a little Pikachu on his shoulder, an orange haired girl holding a little Togepi in her arms, and an older boy with spiky brown hair, with a green jacket vest on. Today, Ash, Misty, and Brock, continue on their journey through the Johto region. After winning all of his badges, Ash is determined to go for the Johto League Silver Conference, but maybe his plans will be put on hold for a while due to some strange visitors.

Ash: *smiling* It's such a lovely day today, isn't it Pikachu?

Pikachu: *smiles* Pika!

Misty: *smiles* I hope the weather stays like this for a good long while.

Togepi: *cheerfully* Toge- priii!

Brock: *looking through his city guide book* Hmm, I wonder where we should head to from here?

Misty: *gasps* What's that over there!? *points down the dirt path*

Ash: *turns to Misty* Huh? What's wrong?

Misty: Aren't those people!? *points to three bodies on the road*

Ash: *turns and looks, once he sees the bodies he freaks* What the… what are they!?

Brock: *looks up from his book, and sees the bodies* Uh oh, maybe we should go help them!

Ash, Misty, and Brock run over to the three bodies lying on the ground. Unknown to them, the bodies on the ground were Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss. Ash held the unconscious Amelia in his arms. Pikachu was still on his shoulder, worried. Misty holds Gourry in her arms. Her Togepi standing by her side, looking curious. Brock didn't hold Zelgadiss, he was inspecting him. He was trying to find out what was with the rock-like skin.

Ash: Misty. Do you think their-

Misty: *cuts Ash off, shouting* ASH, DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! They're just unconscious, that's all.

Brock: But I wonder who they are, and… what this is!? *points down to Zelgadiss*

Ash and Misty stare in awe at Zelgadiss.

Misty: Could it be a pokemon?

Ash: A rock Pokemon?

Just then, Ash heard Amelia's soft moans.

Ash: *looks down at Amelia, smiling* Hey, this little girl's waking up.

Misty and Brock watched as Amelia started to wake up. Amelia slowly opened her eyes, and her vision slowly started to clear. Soon she saw Ash's face clearly.

Amelia: Hmm? *slowly sits up, rubs her eyes* Huh? Where am I?

Ash: Are you alright little girl?

Pikachu: Pika pikachu.

Amelia: *slowly turns her head, looking towards Ash, and sees the Pikachu on his shoulder* AHHHHHHHHH!!! A MOUSE!!! *jumps up, jumps backwards, and charges up a fireball in her hands* STAY STILL YOUNG BOY, I'LL GET RID OF THAT LITTLE PEST!!!

Ash: *jumps up very quickly waving his hands* HEY, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? DON'T HURT PIKACHU, HE'S MY FRIEND!!

Amelia: Huh? *fireball disappears* Oh dear. *runs over toward Ash, and stops in front of him* Please forgive me, but I'm still a little confused. Where am I? What's a Pikachu? And what's your name?

Ash: *confused* Um, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something, because I'd like to know myself. Who are you? And what was that "thing" in your hands?

Brock suddenly appears between Ash, and Amelia.

Brock: *turns to Amelia smiling* You'll have to excuse my friend Ash; he's a bit rude when it comes to greeting someone as pretty as yourself.

Ash: *mad* Hey, what does that mean!!??

Pikachu: *sweatdrops* Pika pi.

Brock: My name is Brock. *points to Ash* This is Ash, and the orange haired girl is Misty. Who are you?

Amelia: *smiles* Well, if you do wish to know. *starts making a dramatic speech* I am Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, princess of the holy kingdom of Saillune, champion of justice, and messenger of love!! My mission is to fight crime, and punish the forces of evil with the hammer of justice!!

Brock: *blushes* WOW!! A real princess!! *holds Amelia's hands* If you're a messenger of love, then I should send my message of love out to you, so that you may know that my love for you rivals that of all the evils in the world!!

Amelia: *shocked and confused* Huh?

Brock suddenly found his ear being pulled by an annoyed Misty.

Misty: *annoyed* Lay off lover boy, or I'll have to punish YOU with my ear pulls of justice.

Ash: *laughs a bit* So, you're a princess, huh? Tell me, how did you get here?

Before Amelia could answer Ash, everyone heard Gourry groaning. They all turned to face him. Without opening his eyes yet, Gourry lifted himself up off the ground; Brock helps him up until Gourry was once again on his feet.

Gourry: Ouch… thanks a lot.

Brock: *smiles* No problem.

Gourry: *opened his eyes, and stared at Brock in amazement* Huh?

Brock: Huh?

Gourry: Hey!

Brock: Hey!

Gourry & Brock: *speaking at the same time* You sound just like me!

As Amelia, Ash, and Misty stared at Brock and Gourry in awe of the way they both sounded alike, they heard the groaning of Zelgadiss. Misty helped Zelgadiss by leaning him up. Zelgadiss slowly opened his eyes, and stared straight up at a blurry vision of Misty. As his vision cleared, he started to speak.

Zelgadiss: Where… am I?

Misty: Are you alright?

Togepi: *standing by Misty's side* Toge?

Zelgadiss: *with the little strength he had, he stood up until he was on both feet* Huh? *looks around him* What is this place?

Ash: *stares at Zelgadiss* Hmm, I don't think that's a Pokemon. *pulls out from his pocket his Pokedex, opens it up, and points it at Zelgadiss*

Pokedex: *speaks* _No Pokemon data available._

Ash: Guess I was right. *puts away his Pokedex*

Amelia: *runs over to Zelgadiss, helping to support his stance* Mister Zelgadiss, are you feeling better?

Zelgadiss: *looks down at Amelia* Yeah, I'm feeling better, but… *looks at the surroundings around him* …what place is this?

Gourry: *walks over to Amelia and Zelgadiss* Yeah, this is some strange world we're in.

Ash & Misty & Brock: *at the same time* Some strange world? Huh?

Pikachu: Pika pika?

Togepi: Toge?

Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry look at Ash, Misty, and Brock. They never told them that they just came from another world. Just then, everyone's stomach growled, everyone blushed, and sweatdropped.

Amelia: *sweatdrops* Hee hee… um, I guess we all haven't eaten for quite a while.

Brock: *smiles* Hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys come with us? There should be a town not too far from here, we can eat our fill, and talk about ourselves.

Misty: Yeah, but we better hurry, before Ash's stomach decides to digest itself.

Ash: *growls at Misty* Hey, what's that supposed to mean!

Amelia: We would be happy to join you in a feast. Is that okay with you Mister Gourry, and Mister Zelgadiss?

Zelgadiss: *doesn't complain* Why not.

Gourry: If anything has to do with food, count me in!

Brock: *smiling to everyone* The nearest town from here is about a half a mile walk from here, we should get going.

Amelia: *joyfully* Alright! Let's go!

Pikachu: *happily* Pi pikachu!!

Togepi: *joyfully* Toge toge priii!!

With that settled Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry started down the dirt road through the forest towards the nearest town. Ash and his new friends were going to get to know each other more and more as time passes. Meanwhile, somewhere far off in the beautiful green woods, a certain someone was relaxing against an 80 foot tall tree, on a tree branch. It was Xellos, the mysterious priest. He was looking around the forest, smiling.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh my, it seems that this world is full of monsters. So many different monsters, yet I have so little time to stay in this world. Things should get very exciting and interesting today. *looks downwards from up high on the tree* And I think Martina would think the same thing too. Once she wakes up that is.

Way down below the big tall tree Xellos was relaxing on, we see Martina lying on the grassy ground unconscious. Soon, Martina slowly opens her eyes, and could see a blurry vision of the grass. She slowly tries to lean up with the bit of strength she has in her body. She shakes her head, and looks around her; she sees nothing but trees, and bushes.

Martina: *confused* Huh? Where am I? *thinks for a second* Let me see, I remember going through some hole-like thing. Twenty worlds… dimensions… portals? *jumps up on both feet shouting* I remember! I must be in the next world, the second world. *growls* Curse that Lina Inverse, it's all her fault she caused me to come here in the first place! This is just perfect! *smiles sinisterly* No matter, all I have to do is just kill her before she gets through every dimension safely! Then I'll just go back home myself!

Martina takes a few steps around the forest she's in.

Martina: First of all, I'll need some help to get rid of Lina and her friends, but who in the world can help me here?

Just then, Martina thought she her some voices over in the bushes, they sounded like people talking. Martina slowly walked over behind some trees, and then ducked down behind a big green leafy bush. She peeked her head over the bush, and saw that five meters away from her were three people. Well, two people; one being a cat-like pokemon. One of three people was a woman with long reddish-violet hair, the other was a man with short light-blue hair, the pokemon that was with them was a Meowth; one that talks too. You guessed it, it's Team Rocket. Jesse, James, and Meowth were sitting on the grassy ground depressed, and they were depressed for a very good reason.

Jesse: *sad* I don't believe it. It's been weeks, and we still haven't caught those twerps Pikachu.

James: *sad* I know what you mean. The bad guys always seem to lose, which leaves us with absolutely nothing in return.

Meowth: Dat's right. We always seem ta lose every time, everyday, everywhere, everyway. I just wish…

Jesse & James: *looks at Meowth* You just wish?

Meowth: *yells* I just wish that something good would happen ta us just once! Even if it's anything weird or bizarre!

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Meowth* WOBBUFFET!

Jesse: *growls* When he means bizarre, he's not talking about you Wobbuffet! *holds up her pokeball* Now return to your pokeball!

A red beam shot out of Jesse's pokeball, and Wobbuffet returned inside his pokeball. Martina just watched in amazement.

Meowth: *light bulb appears above Meowth* Hey guys, I just had a brilliant brainstorm!

Jesse: *looks at Meowth* A brainstorm?

James: *looks at Meowth* Must have been too many thunderbolts to the head.

Meowth: *shouts angrily* JUST LISTEN TA ME! What if we had a new member in our group help us out!?

James: A new member of Team Rocket!?

Jesse: *mad* FORGET ABOUT IT FURBALL!! WE HAVE BEEN DOING JUST FINE WITH JUST THE THREE OF US!! WHY DO WE NEED AN EXTRA PERSON ANYWAY!!??

Meowth: *thinks for a second* Hmm, good question.

Martina: *still hiding in the bushes* (_Hmm… they could be who I need to get rid of Lina Inverse. Now if I can just-_)

!! Snap !!

Martina just stepped on a twig. Jesse, James, and Meowth turned their head to see Martina standing up from behind the bushes.

Jesse: Hey! Who the heck are you!?

James: Yeah, and what's with the outfit?

Martina: *calmly steps over the bushes and walks over toward Jesse, James, and Meowth, smiling* Hello there, sorry for ease dropping, but I was listening in on your conversation, and I heard that you are having difficulties.

Jesse: *raises an eyebrow* Um, sorry for interrupting, but did you notice we sound alike?

Martina: *surprised* Yeah, I just noticed that! I like the way you did your hair.

Jesse: *blushes, patting her hair, smiling* Why thank you, I always try to keep my hair healthy and clean. Your hair looks neat too, like those curls.

Martina: *blushes too, smiling* Aw, come on, it's not that great.

James: *stares at Jesse, then Martina* Uhh… excuse me ma'am, but you were trying to say to us?

Meowth: Yeah, spill it!

Martina: Oh yeah! *resumes* Anyway, I heard you were talking about a new member being in your group, and I have something special I'd like you three to do for me.

Jesse, James, and Meowth stared at Martina in confusion.

Martina: *drops to her knees, and starts to have sparkling, teary eyes* I need your help! *starts to speak very upset, almost crying* My name is Martina, I am the queen of Xona.

Jesse: *gasps* A queen?

James: A royal majesty?

Meowth: What is it dat you want queeny.

Martina: *still speaks upset* You see, there's this girl named Lina Inverse, and she's such a very terrible witch! She once destroyed my kingdom just for her amusement, and I had to suffer a great deal of pain because of her. She also has a bunch of friends with her to do her dirty work for her! *starts to cry* I just need your help! I'll pay you back in any way that I can, but for now, I want to avenge my once fallen kingdom, and get back at that terrible sorceress.

Jesse: *breaks out in tears* Oh my, what a very depressing story, I feel so sorry for you deary!

James: *breaks out crying too* The nerve of that terrible sorceress to ruin your life, and cause it to come crumbling down on you!

Meowth: It's so nerve breaking, I could cry me a river!

Jesse, James, and Meowth moved in close to Martina who was on the ground, and grabbed her hands.

Jesse: *trying to hold back her tears* Don't you worry Martina! As members of Team Rocket, we will help you out all the way!

James: *tries to hold back too* As far as I know we're all in the same boat, so you can join us, and together we'll help you out!

Meowth: *smiles* Welcome to team, queen!

Martina: *looks up at Team Rocket* Thank you everyone. You're all dear angels. However, we must be careful, Lina Inverse possess evil magic that could destroy us all!

Jesse: Nothing to worry about! *smiles proudly, while standing up* We have pokemon, and we won't let that witch Lina beat us like the twerps do!

Martina: Oh thank you Team Rocket!

James: Don't mention it Martina, I know we'll make an unstoppable force!

Meowth: *shouts proudly* Yeah, we're da new and improved Team Rocket!

Suddenly Xellos appears beside Martina and Team Rocket smiling.

Xellos: ^v^ Incredible, can I join in too!?

Martina: *sees Xellos and screams* XELLOS!!??

Jesse, James and Meowth were surprised to see Xellos appear out of nowhere.

Jesse: *wide eyed* Did you guys just see that!?

James: *shocked* That guy just appeared out of nowhere. It was just like magic!

Meowth: *amazed* Abra-kadabra!

Xellos: *walks up to Martina* ^v^ Martina, may I please join Team Rocket too, I think it would be most interesting.

Martina: *growls at Xellos* I'm going to skip the question of what you're doing here, but why should I let you join me!? You deceived me many times before!

Xellos: ^v^; Now Martina, please just try and calm down. I know I did terrible things to you in the past, and let me just say that I am REALLY, REALLY sorry.

Martina: *surprised* Sorry? I though monsters never apologize for anything they do?

Xellos: ^v^ Well, now that we're in a different world, I can say whatever I want.

Jesse & James & Meowth: A different world!?

Xellos just gave away everything, almost...

Martina: *stands in front of Xellos, smiling and laughing* Ha ha ha, what Xellos meant was that anything he says in this world wouldn't matter as long as he's not saying in another world! Can you excuse us a second!?

Martina quickly grabs Xellos by his cloak and pulls him a few feet away from Team Rocket. As Team Rocket looked on at both of them confused, Martina whispers into Xellos's ear.

Martina: *whispering* Okay Xellos, you can join me for now, and help me kill Lina Inverse, and of course I'll reward you for helping me, but keep everything about us coming from another world…

Xellos: *whispers* ^v6 A secret.

Martina: *whispering while smiling* Right.

Xellos: *whispers* Don't you worry Martina, keeping secrets is my specialty.

Martina and Xellos walks back towards Team Rocket, smiling.

Martina: My new friends, Xellos the mysterious priest will join us, and help us defeat Lina Inverse!

Xellos: ^v^ Hello Team Rocket, nice to meet all of you.

Meowth: *smiles* I don't know what you two were talkin 'bout, but welcome Xellos! The more the merrier!

Jesse: *smiles with glee* Now that we are all friends let's get to work on defeating a sorceress!

Wobbuffet: *appears* Wobbuffet!

James: *curious* So tell us, what pokemon do you two have with you?

Martina: *blinks* Pokemon? But-

Xellos: *cuts Martina off* ^v^ We don't have any pokemon… yet.

Jesse: Oh really? Then we need to find you some pokemon to use.

Just then, Team Rocket thought they heard some noises on the other side of some big trees. Martina, Xellos, Jesse, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet quietly walked up toward some of the big trees, and looked behind them. There everyone saw a Gengar, and a Kadabra shouting at each other in argument. Team Rocket was amazed.

Meowth: *whispering* I don't believe it, a Kadabra and Gengar!

Jesse: *surprised* Pokemon like them are extremely hard to find, even in a forest like this.

James: *smiles* Xellos. Martina. This is your chance to have your very own pokemon.

Martina: *looks at the two fighting pokemon* Really? Well, what do we do first?

Meowth: *looks towards Martina* First, we have ta weaken them.

Xellos: ^.^ Oh? You mean like this? *raises his arm, and points his finger at the two arguing pokemon*

A lightning bolt shoots from Xellos's finger, and strikes towards the two pokemon. The Gengar and Kadabra gets hit by the lightning attack, get shocked really bad, and they both fall to the ground charred, and knocked out. Team Rocket was amazed at what Xellos did.

Jesse: *amazed* That was incredible Xellos!

James: *runs over to Xellos* How did you do that!?

Martina: *walks in front of James, smiling* Xellos is very skillful in using magic. That's why he can be useful.

Martina looks at the two knocked out pokemon.

Martina: So what do we do now?

Jesse: *walks over to Martina, smiling* That's easy.

Jesse and James hands Martina, and Xellos one pokeball each.

Jesse: All you have to do now is throw that pokeball at the pokemon, and you'll be sure to catch them.

James: Sense you knocked them out already, it should be a piece of chocolate covered, whipped cream, cake with sprinkles-

Meowth: *cuts James off* Stop it James, ya making me hungry.

James: Uh, sorry.

Martina: *grins evilly* All right then, I'll take that Kadabra, then rename him as the monstrous Zomagustar!

Xellos: ^v^; Then I guess I'll just take the Gengar.

So Martina and Xellos held their pokeballs up, and…

Martina & Xellos: *shouts* Pokeball, GO!!!

Martina and Xellos throws their pokeballs toward the Pokemon they were going to catch. Meanwhile, back with Ash, his friends, and part of the slayers gang, everyone walked out of a restaurant. Amelia, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi came out of the restaurant with full stomachs.

Ash: Ahh… that really hit the spot!

Pikachu: *lying on Ash's shoulder* Pikaa…

Ash: I still can't believe how much you ate Amelia, even for a princess.

Amelia: Yeah, at least I ate like a princess.

Misty: *a bit upset* I can't believe that Brock made himself look bad by flirting with the waitresses.

Brock: *hearts replace his eyes* But Misty, they were so gorgeous; I think I was in love!

Zelgadiss: *sweatdrops* At least Gourry's love for food rivals that of his communicating skills.

Gourry: *looks at Zelgadiss* Huh?

Zelgadiss: Nothing.

Ash: Well then, now that our stomachs are full let's find this Lina friend of yours.

During the time, Ash and his friends heard the slayers entire story; they started to know a bit more and more about where their new friends came from. So Ash's party and Amilea's party walked together out of town and were soon walking down a nice greenfield with trees on each side of the dirt road they were walking down. While the gang was walking down the dirt path they were talking to each other about how they were going to find Lina.

Gourry: Hey guys do you think we should look for Xellos too?

Zelgadiss: Are you crazy Gourry? WE don't find Xellos, HE finds us.

Misty: Um, about Xellos, what is he like?

Zelgadiss wished Misty never asked a question like that.

Zelgadiss: *sweatdrops* Well for starters, Xellos-

Suddenly everyone heard twigs snapping and the rustle of leaves.

Zelgadiss: *expression changes to serious* What was that!?

Amelia: *faces in the direction of the sounds* Could it be a pokemon!?

Brock: I'm not sure, maybe.

Ash: We better stay alert then.

Pikachu: *jumps off of Ash's sholder, facing in the direction of the sound* Pika! *cheeks spark a bit*

Everyone waited patiently for something to come out of the bushes surrounded by two trees. Then, a figure did jump out of the bushes, but it was a human with red hair, a black cape, and pretty small breast. It was Lina!

Gourry: *surprised* Hey guys! I think that pokemon looks like Lina!

Zelgadiss and Amelia face faulted to the ground by Gourry's stupidity.

Zelgadiss: Gourry that IS Lina! Not a pokemon!

Lina: *staring at her friends* Zel, Amelia, and Gourry, am I glad I found you!

Lina runs over to her friends with a relieved look on her face.

Lina: It's good to see you guys are in one piece. *looks over at Ash and his gang* Um, friends of yours?

Amelia: *walks over to Ash and his friends, smiling* Miss Lina, this is Mr. Ash, Miss Misty, Mr. Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi. They helped us out when we were unconscious in the forest.

Ash: *smiles at Lina* So your Lina Inverse, it's nice to finally meet you.

Pikachu: *jumps back on Ash's shoulder, smiling at Lina* Pika pi!

Misty: *walks over to Lina, smiling* How do you do?

Togepi: *smiles joyfully* Toge toge priii!!!

Brock suddenly rushes up right in front of Lina with hearts in his eyes.

Brock: Lina Inverse, it's so nice to meet you!! My name is Brock, and I heard that you are a sorcery genius!!

Lina: *blinks confusedly at Brock, but then smiles* Yeah, I'm one of the best!

Brock: Oh Wow! *holds Lina's hands* How would you like to get to know a pokemon breeding genius like myself, and realize our love together!?

Lina: *Lina just blinked in confusion* Huh? Are you crazy!?

Just then Misty appears beside Brock grabs him by the ear and pulls him away from Lina.

Misty: *annoyed* Of course he's crazy. He's more of a love crazed lunatic than a genius breeder.

Amelia: *after blinking at Brock for a few seconds she turned her attention back to Lina* Anyway, now that we are all reunited we can all continue going back home.

Lina: Speaking about going home, there is something I have to show you guys.

Lina shows the digital watch on her right wrist. Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry stare in amazement at the watch.

Gourry: Wow, what is that thing?

Lina: Geno told me that this is a digital watch.

Zelgadiss: *confused* What in the world is a-

Lina: *cuts Zelgadiss off* I have no idea what a digital watch is! All it does is tell us how much time we have until the next dimensional portal appears. *looks down at her watch* It says we have sixteen minutes left until the portal appears.

Ash: *listening on the conversation* Um, but where will this portal appear?

Lina: Don't know. Geno said we'll have to find the location of the portal on our own. Grrrrr… I wish he could have given us a bit more information than that!

Misty: So, now what are you going to do? Wait for time to run up and look for the portal then?

Lina: It's not that easy, Geno also says that the portal to the next world will only stay up for at least one minute, after that, it's gone.

While Lina's gang and Ash's gang were talking about their current situation, not to far from them, behind some dark bushes were five pairs of eyes staring out of the leaves. These pairs of eyes had their sights set on Lina Inverse and her gang. The voices of these pairs of eyes were whispering to each other as to not attract attention to Lina's party, and Ash's party.

Voice #1: There she is. That's Lina Inverse. Curse her and her no good companions.

Voice #2: And who'd ever guess that the twerps are with her.

Voice #3: Um, one question. Do I really have to wear this outfit?

Voice #4: Of course you do, you're in Team Rocket now, not only do you have to look good, but you also have to act cool.

Voice #5: All right let's get this over with. The sooner we get rid of dat witch, the sooner we nab Pikachu later on.

Back with Lina's party and Ash's party, they continued talking. Lina filled Ash and his friends in on who Geno is and what he is trying to do. She explained how Geno is trying to stop the destruction of several different worlds and is trying to stop an evil menaice.

Ash: *gasps* That's terrible Lina! Is there anything we can do to help?

Lina: We wish we could let you come with us, but that might mean taking all three of you, including your pokemon to eighteen other worlds.

Zelgadiss: We really don't want to end up protecting you all the time.

Amelia: You see Mister Ash, Mister Geno will take care of everything on his own. Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, Mister Zelgadiss, Mister Xellos, and I are just going back to our own world.

Zelgadiss: But in order to do that we have eighteen more worlds to go through after this one.

Gourry: *just remembered something* Hey… speaking of Xellos, where do you think he could be?

Lina: *sweatdrops* That fruitcake? Probably hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Gourry: But Lina, are you even a bit worried?

Lina: *turns to Gourry with an annoyed look on her face* Oh please Gourry, what's the worst that can happen!?

Lina question was soon answered when her friends suddenly heard laughter from out of no where. Everyone was looking around in confusion and shock.

Amelia: What is going on here!

Just then everyone heard the laughter again, they all turned toward a high hill to see four shadowed figures standing atop it. Two of the figures were wearing white uniforms with a red "R" on them. The other two figures were wearing the same uniforms as the other two, only their uniforms were black with a red "R". Lina, her friends, Ash, and his friends looked up in shock as the figures suddenly shouted out their motto.

Jesse: Prepare for trouble…

Martina: And prepare to scruple…

James: You can make it double…

Xellos: ^v^ Or make it quadruple…

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation…

James: To unite all peoples within our nation…

Martina: To denounce the evils of truth and love…

Xellos: ^v^ To extend our reach to the stars above…

Jesse: Jesse!

James: James!

Martina: Martina!

Xellos: ^v^ Xellos!

Jesse: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

Meowth: *appears* Meowth, that's right!

Ash & Misty & Brock: Oh no, it's-

Lina: *screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina's scream almost blew out everyone's ear drums.

Lina: *still screaming* I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, XELLOS!!! BUT BESIDES YOU, MARTINA!!!???

Martina: *laughs while grinning* It's been a very long time, Lina Inverse. So nice to meet you after all this time!

Lina: MARTINA, WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???

Martina: Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you, Lina Inverse! Your old pal Xellos, has agreed to help me kill you. Besides, I've been waiting a long time to kill you again Lina!

Lina: *furious* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!!!???

Xellos: ^v^ I sort of forgot to tell you Lina, Martina was the one who planned to assassinate you back in our world.

Lina and her friends gasped in shocked. Ash and his friends continued to listen to the conversation Lina and Martina were having.

Lina: Oh, so that's the case!!! But why in the world are you trying to kill me Martina!!!??? I thought you were over all that crap!!! You're married, you have a new kingdom again, why go through this all over again!!!???

Martina: Because Lina Inverse, I might have finally met the man of my dreams so that we could rule our new kingdom, but there's a small part inside of me that I can't forget!!! Every night I keep thinking about how you ruined my life, left be penniless, embarrassed me, and even kept me from seeing the Clair Bible!!! But not anymore, I'm going to put an end to my nightmares by putting an end to your life once and for all, and there's nothing that's going to stop me this time from destroying you!!! However, before I ever had a chance to kill you myself, that freaky incident occurred in Saillune. Before I knew it, I've been fighting for my life, trying to survive! This time, there's no where for you to run to, and place you can hide. You and your friends will be dead before you ever see home again.

Xellos: ^v^ I'm afraid that's how it is Miss Lina.

Zelgadiss: *growls* In the end, Xellos does end up hanging with the wrong crowd.

Jesse: *laughs a bit* You twerps should feel lucky today, this time we won't be after your Pikachu today.

James: *smiles* That's right, instead of pokemon snatching, we are currently exterminating unwanted sorceresses and companions.

Meowth: *points to the twerps* Yeah, so why don't ya twerps just beat it, and let just do our duties!?

Ash: *growls* Are you crazy!?

Team Rocket: *surprised* Huh?

Ash: *runs up in front of Lina, extending his arms out* Do you think I'm just going to let you five hurt my new best friend!?

Pikachu: *runs in front of Ash, prepared to fight with an angry look* Pikachu!

Misty: *runs up beside Ash, Togepi in her backpack, she too extends her arms out* If you want Lina OR her friends, you'll have to get past us first!

Brock: *runs beside Ash as well, extending his arms* And we're not going to go easy on all of you if it's a fight you want!

Lina: *smiles at her new friends* Ash, Misty, Brock… thank you.

Martina: *growls angrily at Ash and his friends* FINE THEN!!! JUST REMEMBER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED TWERPS!!! JESSE, JAMES, XELLOS, LET'S ATTACK!!!

The atmosphere turned tense as the battle against the good guys and bad guys began.

Jesse: *holding her pokeball* All right then, I'll start things off! Go Arbok!!! *throws her pokeball and out comes her pokemon, Arbok*

Arbok: Charrrr- bok!!!

James: *holds his pokeball* All right Wezzing, it's your turn now!!! *throws his pokeball and out comes his pokemon, Wezzing*

Wezzing: Wezzing!

Xellos: ^v^ *holds his pokeball* All right then, Gengar go!!! *throws his pokeball and out comes his pokemon, Gengar*

Gengar: Gengar!

Lina: *surprised* Huh? What in the world is that pokemon Xellos has!?

Brock: That's a Gengar; they're really hard to come by!

Martina: *holds her pokeball and laughs* Are you prepared Lina Inverse!? Prepare to stare into the eyes of your executioner! Go, Zomagustar!!! *throws her pokeball*

Amelia: *shocked* Zomagustar!? I thought he was made up?

Zelgadiss: *surprised* Well, what would we know!?

Out of Martina's pokeball came out her pokemon, a Kadabra with the mask of Zomagustar over its face.

Kadabra: Kadabra!

Lina: *confused* Huh? Is that Zomagustar, I'd expect it to be a bit bigger.

Ash: *points to Kadabra* That's a Kadabra, a physic pokemon with some weird looking mask over its face. Martina probably gave that Kadabra a nickname and accessory!

Lina: *a vein appears on Lina's forehead* Grrrrr… I still can't believe Martina, she'll do anything to make it seem like the monstrous Zomagustar she prays to truly does exist!

Martina: *growls at Lina* We'll teach you a lesson Lina Inverse; I'll teach you to never insult my one and only Zomagustar!!! *points to Lina* Now Zomagustar, use your Physic attack!

Kadabra: Kadabra! *the pokemon's hands glow blue and so does the spoon in its hand*

Lina suddenly found herself being lifted in midair by Kadabra's powers.

Lina: *in shock* I…I can't move!

Gourry: *shouting up to Lina* Lina!!!

Suddenly, Lina was thrown by Kadabra's physic attack and flies into Gourry. Gourry gets hit by Lina and falls to the ground dazed, while Lina just lays on Gourry in pain.

Martina: *laughs evilly* How do you like that!?

Ash: *angry, holds out a pokeball* All right, now I'm mad! Tododile, I choose you! *Ash throws a pokeball of his, and out of it comes his pokemon, Tododile*

Tododile: *dances with glee* Todo-todo-todo-tododile!!!

Misty: *holds out a pokeball* Corsola, I choose-

Before Misty could summon Corsola, a white beam of light came out of her backpack, and appeared…

Psyduck: Psy…duck?

Misty: *furious* OHHHH!!! PSYDUCK, I DIDN'T WANT YOU OUT, NOW RETURN!!! *pulls out another pokeball, and returns Psyduck back inside of it* Now as I was saying, Corsola I choose you!!! *throws the pokeball he originally had, and out of the pokeball came her pokemon, Corsola*

Corsola: Corsola corsola!!!

Brock: *holds out a pokeball* Forretress, I choose you! *throws his pokeball, and out of it comes his pokemon, Forretress*

Forretress: Forretress!

Amelia: *surprised to see so many pokemon* Amazing.

Zelgadiss: So many different kinds of pokemon, let's hope it will be enough to stop Team Rocket.

Ash: Stay back Lina, we'll take care of these guys! *points to Team Rocket* Go Tododile, use Water Gun!

Tododile: Todo-dile!!! *shoots from his mouth a big gush of water at Team Rocket*

Tododile's Water Gun hits Kadabra and knocks it to the ground.

Martina: *shocked* What!? Zomagustar!!! You twerps are going to pay!!! Jesse, James, give me a hand will ya!?

Jesse & James: Of course Martina!

Arbok and Wezzing stood ready to attack the twerp's pokemon.

Ash: All right Tododile, use your Water Gun again!

Misty: Corsola, you use your Water Gun too!

Tododile and Corsola get ready to use their Water Gun attacks, but…

Xellos: ^v^ All right Gengar, use you Night Shade attack!

Gengar: Gen-gar!!! *shoots from its hands black bolts that shot out at Tododile and Corsola*

Tododile and Corsola get hit by the Night Shade attack, and both the pokemon fall to the ground fainted; even Corsola's Recover won't help it this time.

Ash: *growls slightly* Tododile return! *holds up his pokeball, and a red beam shoots out at Tododile, sending it back inside the pokeball*

Misty: Corsola return! *holds her pokeball out, and the red beam sends Corsola back in its pokeball*

Martina: *laughs* Nice job Xellos, that Gengar of yours is really powerful!

Xellos: ^v^ Oh please Martina, there's no need to flatter me with words.

Ash: Alright then Pikachu, it's your turn now!

Pikachu: *jumps off of Ash's shoulder and prepares itself for battle* Pikachu!

Misty: *brings out another pokeball* Alright then, I choose you, Politoad! *throws her pokeball, and out of it comes Politoad*

Politoad: *claps happily* Politoad politoad politoad!

James: Alright Wezzing, use your Sludge attack on that jolly Politoad!

Wezzing: Wezzing Wezz! *shoots out from both of its mouths a big stream of sludge out toward Politoad*

Jesse: Arbok, Poison Sting that snobby little Pikachu!

Arbok: Charr-bok! *shoots out of its mouth poisonous stingers toward Pikachu*

Ash: Pikachu, dodge it with your Quick Attack!

Pikachu: Pika! *in an instant, Pikachu disappeared from where he was standing, dodging Arbok's attack*

Pikachu ran so fast he kept appearing and disappearing everywhere. Then, Pikachu jumped at Arbok, pounding at him very hard. Arbok getting hit by Pikachu went flying backwards and landed on the ground with only half its strength. Misty acted quickly to help her Politoad.

Misty: Politoad, dodge it, and then use Water Gun!

Politoad: Politoad. *seeing the Sludge attack coming, he jumps high in the air dodging the attack, then shoots from its mouth a powerful burst of water*

Wezzing gets hit by the Water Gun, and gets sent pummeling to the ground with only half its power left in him.

Lina: *recovering from Martina's attack* All right!

Amelia: *shouts* Yes, the side of justice is winning!

Martina: *growls angrily* At this rate, they'll beat us for sure! Jesse, James, don't you have more Pokemon to use for this battle!?

Jesse: *holding up another pokeball* Why sure we do Martina.

James: *holding up another pokeball* Don't you worry, and leave it up to us!

Jesse: Go, Wobbuffet! *throws her pokeball, and out of it comes Wobbuffet*

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

James: Victreebel, go! *throws his pokeball and out of it comes Victreebel*

Victreebel: *screams*

! CHOMP !

James's own Victreebel decides to chomp on his own master, starting with the head. James is fighting to get his Victreebel off of him.

James: *screams* AHH, VICTREEBEL YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE EXTERMINATING LINA INVERSE, NOT ME!!!

The entire slayers gang blinks at James and his out of control pokemon.

Martina: *leans over to Meowth and whispers at him* Um, Meowth is there something wrong with James pokemon or something?

Meowth: Nah, Victreebel always does this to James. Don't know why, maybe it's just his way of getting to know his master better so that they can be closer than peanut butter on bread.

James: *pulls Victreebel off of him, finally* Well this is getting too close, for comfort!!!

Brock: Forretress, use your Rapid Spin on Victreebel!

Forretress: Forretress! *makes his outer shell cover his body, and spins like a high speed frisbee toward Victreebel*

Martina: Oh no, you don't! Zomagustar, use your Confusion attack!

Kadabra: Kadabra. *holds his hands up, the spoon in his right hand bends*

Forretress suddenly found itself frozen in midair, its Rapid Spin attack stopped.

Brock: *sweated* Oh no, Forretress!

James: *smiles* Oh yes, Victreebel, use your Vine Whip attack!

Victreebel: *screaming, lashes out its very large vine out at the frozen Forretress, and whips him really hard with one blow*

With a combined Confusion and Vine Whip attack, Forretress falls to the ground knocked out.

Brock: *holds out his pokeball* Forrtress, return! *the red beam from the pokeball sends Forretress back inside*

Lina: *surprised* Uh oh, this doesn't look too good.

Ash: Let's put an end to this Misty!

Misty: I agree, Politoad, use Water Gun!

Ash: Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!

Pikachu charges up to do a Thunderbolt, and Politoad takes a deep breathe to shot out his Water Gun, however…

Xellos: ^v^ Now Gengar, use your Confuse Ray!

Gengar: Gengar! *his hands fill up with light, and then light rays shot out of both hands toward both Pikachu and Politoad*

Pikachu and Politoad get hit by Gengar's attack, and as a result both the pokemon are now confused.

Gourry: *confused himself* Huh? What happened!?

Brock: *sweating even more* Both Pikachu and Politoad are confused!

James: Now Wezzing, Tackle Politoad!

Jesse: Arbok, use your Headbutt on Pikachu!

Arbok and Wezzing who are now ready to battle again charge toward their targets, and land direct hits on both of them. Pikachu flies backwards along with Politoad, when they hit the ground Politoad lies knocked out; however, Pikachu just lies on the ground really weak.

Ash: *runs toward Pikachu* Pikachu! You okay buddy!? *picks up Pikachu into his arms*

Misty: Politoad, return! *holding her pokeball out, the red beam sends Politoad back inside the pokeball*

Jesse: *happy beyond all reason* James, we're actually winning!

James: *happy* I know, even if this is a dream, I hope I don't wake up from it!

Meowth: *happy* If we keep this up, not only will we get rid of dat sorceress, but we'll also take Pikachu as a bonus!

Wobbuffet: *salutes* Wobbuffet!

Lina: *growls, thinks* (_No other choice._) *stands up on her feet* Stand back Ash, this time me and my friends are going to take Team Rocket down!

Ash: What? But Lina-

Zelgadiss: I agree, all we've been doing is watching.

Gourry: We can't just stand by and do nothing.

Amelia: We won't let Team Rocket prevail, so let's strike them down with the hammer of justice!

Lina: *shouts* Let's go guys!

With that Lina ran toward Martina and her Kadabra to challenge them. Gourry readies his sword for drawing while running toward Jesse, Wobbuffet, and Arbok. Zelgadiss, draws his sword and runs toward the grinning Xellos and grinning Gengar. Amelia jumps high in the air toward James, Wezzing, Victreebel, and Meowth. Amelia wastes no time in flying at her targets.

James: We won't be beaten by any flying justice freak! Victreebel, Razor Leaf attack!

Victreebel: *screaming, throws from its large leafs on its sides razor leafs that fly toward Amelia*

Amelia sees the leaves flying toward her, and she dodges them in midair just in time. One of the leaves cut right through her cape, Amelia sees the damage done to her cape.

Amelia: *shocked* Whoa! Those leaves are sharp! *mad* That does it! Prepare to feel supreme justice! FIREBALL!!! *forms a ball of fire in her hands and throws it down at Victreebel, James, and Meowth*

The fireball explodes when it hits the ground and causes Victreebel to scream while getting blown away from the impact, its leaf arms catch on fire very easily. James and Meowth with fear on their faces simply get blown away from the impact. Meanwhile, with Zelgadiss…

Zelgadiss: *drawing his sword with a mad look* Xellos, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this!

Xellos: ^v^ Oh my Zelgadiss, I had no idea you were so persistent.

Zelgadiss: Oh shut up! *runs toward Xellos, ready to swing his sword*

Xellos: ^v^ However, I'm not the target you'll be fighting. Oh Gengar, please help me take care of old Zelgadiss, would you?

Gengar: *appears in Zelgadiss's path, grinning* Gengar Gar!

Zelgadiss sees Gengar appear in front of him so he swings his sword at it, but Gengar disappears so Zelgadiss misses.

Xellos: ^v^ Now, now Zelgadiss, you should know that physical attacks can't harm ghosts at all.

Zelgadiss looked around to see where Gengar would appear next.

Gengar: *appears a distance behind Zelgadiss, grinning*

Xellos: ^v^ Gengar, use your Night Shade on Zelgadiss!

Gengar: Gengar! *shoots out of its hands black bolts out at Zelgadiss*

Using his excellent hearing, Zelgadiss hears Gengar's attack coming. Zelgadiss quickly turns around, extending out his left arm.

Zelgadiss: BRAM BLAZER!!! *shouts out of his left hand a shock wave of blue light directly at Gengar's Night Shade attack*

When the two attacks meet each other, Zelgadiss's Bram Blazer pierces through Gengar Night Shade attack, totally canceling it out. Zelgadiss's attack continues to fly toward Gengar, and when it hit Gengar, the ghost pokemon got blasted backwards by the power of the attack, and falls to the ground knocked out.

Xellos: *sweatdrops, a little upset* ^_^; Oh dear… I guess I was a little bit careless.

Meanwhile, Gourry drew out his Sword of Light and charged toward Jesse's Arbok while giving out a battle cry.

Jesse: You think a dumb blonde is going to take us down!? Arbok, immobilize him with your Wrap attack!

Arbok: Charr-bok!! *swings the lower part of his body out at Gourry and manages to coil it around Gourry*

Gourry trapped in Arbok's Wrap attack is unable to move, and struggles a little in order to get free, but Arbok holds on real tight.

Jesse: *laughs* Tough luck for you swordsman! Did you really think you and your little toy sword could defeat us!?

Wobbuffet: *beside Jesse, salutes* Wobbuffet!

Gourry just grinned at Jesse.

Gourry: You really shouldn't underestimate me, I am much stronger than you think…

Summoning all the strength within him, Gourry yells with all his might, and manages to break Arbok's wrap around him. Arbok flies a little ways to the ground from Gourry power. Jesse is left speechless; well not that speechless.

Jesse: *shocked* T-t-t-that's j-j-j-just IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Arbok: *gets up after falling to the ground* Char…

Gourry: *holds up his Sword of Light* …and this sword is more than just a toy! *swings his Sword of Light downwards so that it's light blade it's the ground*

The light energy of the Sword of Light shoots out toward Arbok tearing through the ground. When the light energy gets close to Arbok, the powerful impact causes Arbok to fly backwards at great speed.

Jesse: *screams* AHHHH, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!

Jesse and Wobbuffet get hit by Arbok who flies right into them. All three of them fall to the ground dazed a little. Gourry was doing very well so far. Meanwhile, Lina was confronting Martina and her Kadabra with the mask of Zomagustar. The three of them just held their positions while talking to each other.

Martina: Hmm, I've been waiting for this for a long time Lina Inverse, are you prepared to die!?

Lina: In your dreams Martina, you're never going to get rid of me, haven't you figured that out yet!

Martina: That's where you're wrong Lina, I will kill you no matter what! Bowser may have failed me last time, but this time, I have confidence that I'll take you down!

Lina: *eyes wide open* What? How do you know Bowser!? *gasps* Wait a sec…

Lina then gets a flashback of what happened last time she was in the Mario world.

| It was the battle against Bowser and his Koopa army.

Lina: So, you're Bowser, are you!? *grins lightly* Didn't expect you to look this gruesome.

Bowser: *grins evilly* And you must be Lina Inverse! I knew you were strong, but I never knew you were this strong! No matter, as a promise to my new friend, I shall destroy you and your little plumber friend! |

Lina's expression grew dark after remembering.

Lina: I see now, so you're that one who sent Bowser to come kill me! I was wondering what that was all about!

Martina: That's right, and he would have killed you too, if only I had told him about your Dragon Slave sooner, he would have been able to avoid it. Never the less, Zomagustar and I will take you down ourselves!

Kadabra: *ready for battle* Kadabra Kadabra!

Lina: *growls with anger* That does it. Now you've really got me pissed off! I'M TAKING YOU AND YOUR ZOMAGUSTAR BOTH DOWN!!!

Lina charges towards Martina and Kadabra at a very high speed.

Martina: Zomagustar, use Psi Beam!!!

Kadabra: Kadabra! *holds out hand that is not holding the spoon, and fires from his hand a colorful rainbow beam of physic power*

Lina sees the beam coming her way so she jumps high in the air, dodging Kadabra's attack. Lina yells with fury.

Lina: *yells* Let's see how your pokemon does standing up to this! *charges up a spell* RUNE FLARE!!! *shoots from her hands flaming spears of pure fire energy at Kadabra*

Martina: *sweats* Quick Kada- I mean Zomagustar, use Reflect!

Kadabra: Kadabra! *holds up both of his hands, creating a goldish mirror-like shield in front of him*

Lina's Rune Flare attack gets deflected from Kadabra's shield, each spear of fire energy flying in a different direction in the sky, but all of them missing Lina.

Lina: Ha! I gotcha! MEGA BRAND!!! *pointing her palm hands towards Kadabra still holding up his shield*

Lina causes a giant explosion to come from underneath Kadabra, sending a pile of debris and her target shooting upwards. Kadabra gets hit by the Mega Brand and flies high in the air. The explosion of Lina's spell also causes the dust and dirt to fly around. Martina shields her eyes, and when the dust clears she doesn't she her Kadabra. However after a few seconds of waiting she soon saw Lina land on the ground in perfect condition, she also sees her Kadabra fall from the sky on his back knocked out; the mask of Zomagustar is broken in pieces beside the pokemon.

Martina: No, Zomagustar!!! *growls, holding out her pokeball* Zomagustar return!

Kadabra returns inside his pokeball.

Martina: *calls out* Xellos come on, it's time to regroup!

Xellos: *hears Martina* Hmm? *holds out his pokeball* Okay, Gengar, you are dismissed.

Gengar who was still knocked out, returns inside his pokeball. Martina and Xellos run over to Jesse, James, and Meowth. Jesse has already returned her Arbok to its pokeball, and James returned his Wezzing and Victreebel to their pokeball. The new Team Rocket group was almost exhausted.

Jesse: *upset* What's the deal, we were just winning!

Martina: What are we going to do now, my pokemon is absolutely powerless now!

James: Um, you think we should surrender?

Xellos: ^v^ Hey, that's a wonderful idea!

Meowth: *mad at both James and Xellos* It's already too late for dat!!!

Ash, Misty, and Brock rejoin Lina and her friends who have already regrouped.

Ash: *amazed* Wow Lina, that was amazing!

Brock: *impressed* I never saw a battle quite like this before in my life!

Amelia: *smiling back* Thanks everyone.

Zelgadiss: *smiles a little* But this isn't over yet.

Lina: *points at Team Rocket* If this is the best your pathetic bunch can do, I would of rather fought a pack of REAL monsters!

Jesse: *loses her temper* What did you say you little snob!!?? We may not have magical powers like you, but Team Rocket is NOT pathetic!!!

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Jesse, saluting* Wobbuffet!

Lina: *grins* We'll just see about that! FLARE ARROW!!! *fires arrows of fire at Team Rocket*

Jesse: *points at Lina's attack* Wobbuffet, Counter attack!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *his body starts to form a barrier all around himself, and when Lina attack hit him, the spell reflected back at Lina*

Lina: *surprised* What the..!!!

Lina sees that her flare arrows were flying back towards her, so she quickly ducked them; as well as the rest of her friends.

Lina: Whao, that was close!

Everyone rose up after ducking Lina's reflected attack.

Amelia: What just happened?

Ash: Be careful Lina. Wobbuffet will counter your magic attacks and throw them back to you with twice the power.

Martina: *listening to Ash* Is that true, Jesse!?

Jesse: *laughs* That's right twerps! He may not look it, but Wobbuffet is more powerful then anyone can imagine!

Zelgadiss: Humph! *draws out his sword* If that's the case, then let's see how he'll deal with this!

Zelgadiss runs towards Team Rocket and the Wobbuffet in front of them.

Zelgadiss: *shouts* ASTRAL VINE!!! *enchants his sword so that it glows with dark power*

Jesse: *shouts* Wobbuffet, Counter attack again!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *forms another barrier around his body*

When Zelgadiss brings down is enchanted sword on Wobbuffet, the attack bounces off of Wobbuffet's barrier and Zelgadiss is sent flying backwards and knocking into Amelia. Lina looks at her two fallen comrades.

Zelgadiss & Amelia: *dazed, knocked out on the ground*

Lina: Amelia, Zelgadiss… *turns to Team Rocket* That's does it!!! Now I'm steamed!!! FIREBALL!!! *forms a ball of fire in her hands and throws it at Wobbuffet*

Ash: LINA, NO!!!

Jesse: Wobbuffet, Counter!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *forms another barrier around his body*

Lina's fireball bounces off of Wobbuffet and back at her. Lina and her friends quickly dodged the fireball by jumping to the sides. Martina, Jesse, James, Xellos, and Meowth laugh out loud with victory.

Martina: *grins* I'm impressed Jesse, that Wobbuffet is so powerful.

Xellos: ^v^ Really, I must agree. You should really use him more often.

Jesse: *laughs* Thank you everyone, as long as Wobbuffet's on my side, I'm totally invincible!

Wobbuffet: *salutes* Wobbuffet!

Lina: *growls* WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS BLUE BLOB, I CAN'T EVEN DAMAGE HIM!!!

Misty: *sweatdrops* Well, we tried to warn you.

Gourry: Um, so what do we do now Lina?

Lina: *laughs evilly under her breathe, eyes grow dark* Oh well… in that case, they give me no other choice. *eyes burn with raging fire*

Ash: *looks at Lina* Um Lina, why are you acting like that?

Gourry: O.O Uh-oh!!! Lina's going to perform her Dragon Slave!!!

Martina: OoO The Dragon Slave!!!???

James: *confused* What's a Dragon Slave?

Lina held up her hands and started to cast her most destructive spell.

Lina: *chants* _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows._

Zelgadiss and Amelia wake up after being knocked out for a few seconds.

Zelgadiss: *looks around* Huh? What's going on here.

Amelia: Did we miss anything?

Misty: Not yet, Lina's going to cast some spell called Dragon Slave.

Zelgadiss & Amelia O.O WHAT!!!??? RUN AWAY!!!

Zelgadiss quickly grabs Misty with one hand and runs towards a giant tree they can hide behind. Amelia grabs Ash and Pikachu, she runs towards the giant tree. Gourry grabs Brock by the arm and runs towards the giant tree too.

Martina: *panics* Oh no, what are we going to do!!??

Meowth: What's a Dragon Slave anyway? She going to send a dragon down on us?

Martina: *shouts at Meowth* Are you crazy!? Lina's spell is worse than a real dragon!!!

Lina: *continues to chant* _I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands._

Xellos: The Dragon Slave is a spell which calls on the power of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu, leader of all monsters. Its effect is broad and destructive enough to level a city.

Jesse: *wide-eyed* Are you serious!? What kind of a woman is that Lina Inverse!?

James: *scared* She's even scarier than you Jesse.

Meowth: *frightened to death* I'm too young ta die!

Martina: *tries to be confident* Try not to worry everyone, we still have Wobbuffet on our side!

Lina: *continues to chant* _Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_

James: Jesse, can Wobbuffet counter an attack that huge!?

Jesse: *looks at Wobbuffet with concern* Well, he can reflect hyper beams, and thunderbolts, so I wouldn't see why he can't bounce back the Dragon Slave.

Xellos: Hmm, this could be very interesting.

Ash: *peeks from behind the tree* Why are we hiding anyway?

Pikachu: Pika…

Amelia: *peeks out as well* You'll see… soon.

Lina: *shouts* DRAGON SLAVE!!! *Lina fires from her hands a blast of crimson dark energy towards Team Rocket*

All the Team Rocket members except Xellos quickly ran in fear and hide themselves behind Wobbuffet.

Jesse: *scared to death* Uh W-w-w-w-w-wobbuffet. Use Counter with all your might to stop that attack.

Wobbuffet: Wobbu! *body is surrounded by his glowing barrier*

Lina's Dragon Slave hits Wobbuffet's barrier, and keeps trying to push its way through. Jesse, James, Martina, and Meowth push against Wobbuffet's back to help support him. Wobbuffet almost seems to be giving in to the Dragon Slave.

Wobbuffet: *struggling* WOBBU!!!

Lina who is still firing from her hands grunts with fury so that she can actually blast Team Rocket to ashes. Wobbuffet stands his ground with all his might, suddenly the Dragon Slave bounced off of Wobbuffet's barrier; causing Wobbuffet to fly backwards into Jesse, James, and Meowth. Martina gets knocked off to the side. Everyone looks up at the Dragon Slave flying in the sky, only to see it coming down.

Lina: *gasps* Uh oh!

Martina: Oh NO!

Amelia: *cries* Miss Lina!

Xellos: I think I better get out of here. *teleports away*

The Dragon Slave comes pummeling down into the ground between Lina, and Team Rocket. The Dragon Slave causes a huge explosion. Lina finds herself flying backwards and slamming back first into a tree. Martina finds herself sliding across the ground and slamming into a big rock. As for Jesse, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet, they got the full force of the impact and started to sore high in the sky.

Jesse: *covered in dust* I don't believe it, that Lina Inverse is more than a witch, she's a crazy maniac.

James: *covered in dust* With a powerful spell like that, she could go down in history.

Meowth: *tail is a little torched* Yeah, but we're going up in flames.

Team Rocket: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!

And just like a shooting star, Team Rocket were out of sight.

*~Ding~*

When all the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a huge crater in the ground. Amelia and Ash ran out from behind the giant tree to see the destruction.

Ash: *sweats* Whoa, I never realized that Lina was capable of magic like that.

Misty: *comes beside Ash* Something tells me that anger management doesn't work on her.

Brock: *sweats* I don't think I'd like to go on a date with someone like that.

Gourry: *comes beside Brock* I told you Lina was someone you shouldn't mess with.

Zelgadiss: *comes beside Gourry* I hope Lina is alright!

Lina was seen lying against the tree she slammed into. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head and runs toward Lina. Pikachu jumps on Lina's lap and with his little paws, Pikachu rubs Lina's cheek. After a few seconds, Lina's eyes slowly open, and the first thing she sees is Pikachu with a happy look on his face.

Lina: *fully awake* Oh… Pikachu.

Pikachu: *joyfully, hugs Lina* Pika pi!!

Lina: *smiles, rubs Pikachu on the head* You know, you're really cute when you smile like that.

Pikachu: *agrees* Pika!

Amelia: *runs to Lina* Miss Lina! Are you alright?

Lina: *slowly gets up* Yeah, I've been better.

Ash: *walks up to Lina* You had us all worried.

Lina: Yeah, I did kind of go out of control back there, but… *poses "V" for victory* …in the end, I came out the victor!

Ash & Misty & Brock & Amelia & Zelgadiss & Gourry: YEAH!!!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Togepi: *pops head out of Misty's backpack* Toge-toge-priii!

That was when Xellos appears near Lina; his Team Rocket outfit is not on him, only his old priest cloths.

Xellos: ^v^ Wonderful job Lina, I think you sent Team Rocket sky high.

Zelgadiss: *growls* YOU!!! HAVE YOU COME BACK FOR A REMATCH!!!???

Xellos: ^v^ *walks over to Zelgadiss* Now calm down Zelgadiss, I'm not here to fight you. I throw in the towel. Besides I only joined Martina because I knew she would lead me you, Miss Lina.

Misty: *confused* If you were only looking for Lina, why did you fight us?

Xellos: ^v^ Simple, because it looked like a lot of fun!

Everyone face faulted from Xellos's reply.

Martina: So then you tricked me, again!

Lina and her friends turned to see a very angry Martina whose Team Rocket uniform was partly ripped.

Martina: I knew you'd betray me once again Xellos. After all, you are a demon of the monster race!

Ash & Misty & Brock: A DEMON!!!???

Martina grabbed a hold of her ripped Team Rocket uniform and pulled it off. Martina was back in her old black uniform.

Martina: But it doesn't matter now Lina Inverse, I'll get rid of you along with those meddling twerps!

Ash: *growls* In your dreams!

Pikachu: *mad* Pikachu!

Lina: Man Martina, your serious aren't you.

Xellos: ^v^ I am sorry Martina, but I really did want to join you, just so that we could find Lina.

Martina: *furious* But that was no reason to betray me!

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound.

[Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep]

Lina: *gasping, looks down at her digital watch and sees 0 minutes and 0 seconds* IT'S TIME GUYS, MY WATCH IS TELLING US THE NEXT PORTAL IS COMING!

The slayers gang looks at each other in surprise, then they hear a crackling sound coming from behind Martina. Martina who was curious about the sound turned around and saw a mysterious black sphere of lightning appeared right in the middle of the flat dirt path. Lina, her friends, Ash, and his friends end up running past Martina and come to a halt a few feet away from the strange black sphere. The black sphere suddenly expanded out, and formed an open portal.

Zelgadiss: *shocked* I don't believe it.

Ash: Lina, is this-?

Lina: Yes… the dimensional portal to the next world.

Meanwhile, back with Team Rocket, Jesse, James, and Meowth were still soaring through the sky, but were soon falling.

James: So Meowth, what painful place will we be landing on today?

Meowth: *looks down and sees the ocean* I think we get a bit of a break today, its cold, stinging water.

Jesse: Ooooh, my hair is going to get ruined again! What else could go wrong today!?

That's when suddenly a Gyarados pops its head out of the ocean and roars.

Jesse: *screams* It's a Gyarados!

James: *screams* I don't want to become fish food!!

When Jesse, James, and Meowth come pummeling down toward Gyarados, the pokemon uses its long blue tail like a wipe and smacks Team Rocket back in the same direction they came from.

Team Rocket: Team Rocket's blasting off in reverse!!!

And just like a shooting star, Team Rocket were out of sight, again.

*~Ding~*

Back with the slayers gang, Ash's gang were saying their good-byes to their new friends.

Ash: *shakes Lina's hand* Well Lina, I can't believe we have to say good-bye to you so soon.

Pikachu: *on Ash's shoulder, sad* Pika…

Lina: Yeah I know, but I won't ever forget what you tried to do for us.

Amelia: *in tears* Ohh, I'm going to miss you little Togepi. *gently hugging Togepi*

Togepi: *little upset* Toge…

Misty: *grabs a hold of Togepi again, smiling* Don't worry Amelia, maybe you could visit us again someday.

Amelia: *smiles* ^v^ Yeah.

Brock: *shakes Gourry's hand* Well, I guess this is truly good-bye.

Gourry: Hmm… maybe. But who knows, we may see each other again.

Lina: *looks at her watch and sees only 45 seconds left* We can't waste anymore time guys, it's time to go.

So each of the member's of the slayers gang headed to the portal.

Lina: *smiles* See ya, Ash! *walks through the portal*

Ash: Bye Lina.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Amelia: *smiles and waves* Misty, take good care of Togepi! *runs through the portal*

Misty: *shouts back* I will, you take care of yourself!

Togepi: *cheerfully* Toge-priii!

Gourry: See ya Brock, nice knowing you all.

Zelgadiss: *smiles* Farewell.

Gourry and Zelgadiss walk through the portal.

Xellos remembers something and runs up towards Martina.

Xellos: Here Martina. *hands her his pokeball with Gengar* We should get going now. *starts running toward the portal*

Martina looks at Xellos's pokeball confused.

Xellos: ^v^ Sorry for the trouble kids, see you later! *runs through the portal*

Martina: *realizes her enemies are getting away* HEY, ALL OF YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET AWAY!!! *brings out her pokeball* KADABRA, GENGAR, STOP LINA INVERSE!!!

Martina throws both pokeballs into the portal, but just then, the pokeballs froze in their place in midair. Martina and Ash's gang looked in shock as they saw the two pokeballs disintegrated, and then beams of white light shot out of the disintegrating pokeballs to reveal Kadabra, and Gengar landing outside the portal and on the dirt path away from Martina. Both pokemon looked at each other confused.

Ash: What just happened!?

Brock: I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that portal!

Martina: *growls* Kadabra, Gengar, what are you doing? Let's go after Lina Inverse!

Kadabra: *looks at Martina confused* Kadabra?

Gengar: *looks at Martina strangely* Gengar? Gen gen gengar.

Martina: Hey, what's the matter with you two, I gave you an order!

Kadabra and Gengar ignored Martina's words and they both ran off into the forest, never to be seen again.

Brock: I think I got it!

Misty: Got what?

Brock: That portal must be preventing certain objects from entering into the other world. So before the pokeballs could fall into a different dimension, they were destroyed, causing Kadabra and Gengar to be released back here as wild pokemon again.

Martina: *growls at her fleeing pokemon, then she runs in front of the portal and shouts into it* CURSE YOU XELLOS, HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME AGAIN!!! I WON'T FORGET THIS!!!

Suddenly, Martina thought she heard familiar screams coming from the sky, she turned around and looked up. She saw Team Rocket soaring down towards her.

Martina: *screams* AHHHH, TEAM ROCKET!!!

Team Rocket: *screams* MARTINA!!!

Martina: *screams* LOOK OUT!!!

!! POW !!

Jesse, James, and Meowth crash into Martina, and all four of them fall through the dimensional portal.

Ash: *gasps* OH NO!

Brock: *sweats* Team Rocket's fallen into the portal with Martina!

Misty: I know Team Rocket's a nasty bunch, but they don't deserve this, we got to get them back!

Ash, Misty, and Brock run towards the portal, however they were too late. The dimensional portal starts to shrink, until it turned back into a black lightning sphere. Then, the sphere popped and was gone.

Brock: No! We're too late!!!

Misty: It looks like Team Rocket's with Martina, Lina, and the others. But what I want to know is if they can possible get back to this world?

Togepi: Toge?

Ash: I don't know Misty, I guess we just have to wait now, everything else is left up to Lina.

Pikachu: *sweats* Pika.

So, Ash and his friend's just stand in their place, hoping that Team Rocket could possible make it back home. Because, in the pokemon world, nothing would be the same without Team Rocket trying to face off against our brave heroes through their journey of the world of the pocket monsters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of the dimensional wormhole that had gold lines spread all around like blood vessels, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos were floating down the tunnel with good expressions.

Lina: Alright, we cleared the second world!

Gourry: So where do we go now Lina?

Voice (_from nowhere_): To the third world of course Gourry.

Zelgadiss: *recognizes the voice* Geno!

Geno (_from nowhere_): That's my name, please don't wear it out.

Far behind from Lina and her friends was Martina and Team Rocket who were flying through the tunnel as well.

Jesse: *looks around at the tunnel* Huh? What is this place?

James: Martina, what in the pokemon world is going on?

Meowth: Yeah.

Martina: *clears her throat* Okay everyone, this is how it goes, the truth is that I come from another world in a different dimension, but something went wrong and now I'm stuck having to travel through several different worlds.

James: Then does that mean you truly are-

Martina: Yes. I really am the queen of the kingdom of Xona, and worshipper of the monstrous Zomagustar.

Jesse: I have a question, how do we get back to our own world?

Martina: I don't know, which is why I'm going to make a proposal for all three of you. Join forces with me, and help me defeat Lina Inverse, her friends, and the disgusting monster that Xellos truly is.

Meowth: But, what's in it for us?

Martina: Like I said, I'm the queen of a kingdom called Xona, if you help me kill Lina, then once we get back to my world I will pay all of you over a million gold coins.

Team Rocket: O.O OVER A MILLION GOLD COINS!!!???

Team Rocket quickly got into a huddle, whispering to each other.

James: Are we going to accept this offer Jesse?

Jesse: Of course we are, if we bring back that many gold coins back to our world we'll be the richest members of Team Rocket.

Meowth: And we can easily kick out the boss, and become the new owners of the Team Rocket cooperation. We'd be calling the shots.

Jesse: We'll live an eternal lap of luxury. Are you two in?

James & Meowth: Yep!

Team Rocket faces Martina.

Jesse: We accept your offer Martina, we will be your loyal companions all the way!

Meowth: Yeah, we'll take revenge on that sorceress once and for all!

Martina: *holds out her hand, smiling* Then it's a deal, my new friends!

Jesse, James, and Meowth put their hands on Martina's.

Martina: *grins, thinking* (_Just wait Lina Inverse, this time I'm not alone, and this time, I will slaughter you._) *holds up hand in triumph* Let's do it!

Jesse & James & Meowth: Yeah!

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Jesse, saluting*

Back with Lina and her friends who were still flying through the tunnel, they got another important message from Geno.

Geno (_from nowhere_): Lina, before you go on to world three, I want you to know something important.

Lina: Huh?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Because you are new to dimensional traveling from one world to another, there's something you should know. You can't take foreign items that are not of your belonging with you from one dimensional world to another through the portals. Let's say you see a rare breed of flower in one world, and you try to bring it with you through the portal into the next world were that type of flower doesn't even exist. Well, the portal will destroy that flower if you try to take it with you.

Amelia: Is that true? Why is that?

Geno (_from nowhere_): The balance system. Every portal to a certain world is created to keep items from leaving their one true dimension. So just leave everything in every world alone, you won't need them in your journey anyway. Oh dear…

Zelgadiss: What?

Geno (_from nowhere_): I have to go now, I still have much work to do. Lina, keep that digital watch with you, it will help you a whole lot during your travels. Bye.

Lina: GENO WAIT, WHAT DOES DIGITAL MEAN!?

Silence.

Gourry: I guess he left us. You think we'll speak to him again after we exit the next world?

Lina: Yep, I'm really sure of it Gourry. *smiles* Okay, world two is done, now it's on to world three!

Xellos: ^v^ Yes. This should be very interesting.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos fly through the dimensional tunnel, ready to face the challenge.

Narrator (Lina): And so after saying good-bye to some new friends, me and my friends left the world of the pokemon, and are now continuing on to world number three. However, with Martina on my tail, and her plans for trying to kill me again, I have a feeling that getting back home safely isn't going to be as easy as I thought.

Martina & Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S SOARING OFF AGAIN!!!

Martina and Team Rocket follow right behind Lina and her friends, down the dimensional tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

Narrator (Lina): At last, we arrive in the third world. What do we find out? Well, there are these digital creatures called digimon who live in the digital world, and have the power to digivolve with the help of the digidestined and their digivices. Okay, I asked this before, but… WHAT THE HELL DOES THE DAMN WORD "DIGITAL" MEAN!!!??? Next time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Define Digital. The Digital World of the Digimon!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator (Lina): You better read, and I better find out or I'll really cause some trouble!


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator (Lina): Hey everyone, Lina Inverse speaking. Because of an incident that occurred in Saillune, me and my friends find ourselves having to travel through different dimensions. Last time, we were in the world of pokemon; short for pocket monsters. My friends and I met up with a young pokemon trainer named Ash, along with his Pikachu. As well as a girl named Misty, her Togepi, and a girl crazed guy named Brock who happens to have the same voice as Gourry. Then we meet three new characters who call themselves Team Rocket, and… what, MARTINA???!!! You've got to be kidding me. Xellos, you would join up with Martina and Team Rocket just for the fun of it, would you? After a long battle with pokemon and magic, who came out the victor but me, Lina Inverse the sorcery genius. After Xellos rejoins our group, the portal to the next world finally opens, and we all head to the third world. However, things won't be easy. With Martina coming to kill me, and only a specific amount of time to find the perfect place for the next portal to appear, things are going to get a bit difficult from here on in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**Define Digital. The Digital World of the Digimon!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss were all lying unconscious on the bare terrain. However, in just a few seconds time, Lina Inverse was the first one who started to wake up. As Lina slowly stood herself up, she just spoke to herself.

Lina: *softly* Man, I'm going to have to get used to this from now on.

When she finally was able to stand up, she looked just a very small distance from her, and saw her own friends still out of it.

Lina: Well, at least this time I'm not separated from my friends. *looks down at her digital watch to see that she has 1 hour, 38 minutes, and 45 seconds left* We have a little over an hour and a half of time.

Just then, Lina heard the sound of all her friends waking up. She turned her head to see them all starting to get up. Each one of them moaned a bit.

Gourry: *yawns* Morning. That is, if it is morning.

Zelgadiss: *looks around him* Hmm, I guess we are fortunate to be together this time.

Amelia: *fully awake, looks around her* Not really, Mr. Xellos isn't here at all.

Zelgadiss: Who cares about that fruitcake, I'm sure he'll find us, eventually.

Amelia: But…

Lina: He's right Amelia. Besides that… *looks at her surroundings*

Lina could see a wide forest in the distance, but something seemed odd. The trees were green in color, but they also had a little bit of a pale blue color to them. The grass looked like grass, and the sky was a light blue color. When Lina looked behind her, she saw a wide desert with sand as far as she can see. Lina looked to see what it was she and her friends were standing on. They were standing on a big flat rock which stood on the center of both the forest and desert.

Lina: That's weird; I've never seen a forest near a desert before.

Zelgadiss: There could be an oasis nearby, which explains the trees.

Amelia: LEVITATION! *casts a levitation spell on herself to levitate high enough to look over the trees*

Lina: *yells up at Amelia* See anything Amelia?

Amelia: *yells back* You're not going to believe this Miss Lina, but the forest keeps stretching on. And I think I also see a lake too!

Lina: *confused* A lake? What kind of world is this? A forest right next to a desert doesn't make any sense at all.

Gourry: So, are we going to travel through the forest instead of the desert?

Zelgadiss: Beats the heat.

Lina: Exactly right! Let's go guys, and find that portal!

Lina started to run off towards the forest. Zelgadiss and Gourry followed behind Lina, and Amelia who just landed on the ground followed behind the others. Meanwhile, in another part of this strange third world, in a very rocky yet lavishly green region of the forest, Martina, Jesse, James, and Meowth were up on a tall grassy hilltop with a thick forest, one small pond, and plenty of bumpy rocks to go around. The three individuals and pokemon were atop some of the taller rocks, looking out in the distance from above the hill's long slope down. All they could see were rocky mountains, rocky hills, and just about anything else that could be made out of rocks.

Martina: *sighs* This is so frustrating! All I see are just mountains that stretch on for miles!

Jesse: *turns to Martina* Don't let it get you down Martina. I'm sure we will find an easy way out of this place in no time.

James: *speaks confidently* That's right! We're Team Rocket, and there's nothing that we can't do! If we put our minds to it, that is.

Before Meowth could reply to the remark James made, the cat pokemon could hear the rustling of leaves and branches in the near by bushes by the pond.

Meowth: Huh? *turns around toward the bushes* Hey! Who's dat!? Show yourselves, or else! *claws come out from his paw*

After a couple of seconds, two small figures came out of the bushes. The first figure looked like a mammal with light-gray fur with his chest down to his stomach being white, long ears, red eyes, and black nails on its both its four paws. Another interesting thing was that he was standing on his hind legs. The other creature was a green amphibian with green skin and blue streaks were along the top of its back, red eyes, a curved red fin, and on large white nail on its four short legs. The two strange creatures looked toward Martina and Team Rocket with surprised looks on their faces.

Jesse: *looks at the two creatures in awe* Well, look what we have here. A couple of cute looking pokemon that I've never seen before in my entire life.

Creature #1: *disgusted look* Who are you calling cute lady!? This face of mine isn't just for beauty contests you know!

Team Rocket was suddenly astonished to find out that the creature was talking.

James: *shocked* I don't believe it! That pokemon just talked!

Creature #1: Yeah of course I can talk, and if you pay me well enough I can back flip, juggle, and tell very bad jokes too. But, what's with this pokemon business? I ain't any pokemon, I'm a digimon, it stands for "digital monster", and the name is Gazimon… got it!?

Creature #2: Yeah! And I'm Betamon! So tell us something, what in the digital world are you doing on our little hilltop!? *looks at Meowth* Plus, what kind of digimon are you supposed to be?

Meowth: *gets angry* HEY BUB, I'M NOT A DIGIMON, I'M A POKEMON! AND MY NAME IS MEOWTH.

Gazimon: *confused* A digital monster named Meowth? Don't ya mean "Meowthmon"?

Meowth: *loses his temper* NO!!! NOT "MEOWTHMON", JUST PLANE ORDINARY MEOWTH, AND I'M NOT A DIGIMON!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TA TELL YA GUYS THAT!!!???

Martina: Hold on a second, did you say "digital world"? Where's that?

Gazimon and Betamon stare at each other more confused than before. Then stares back at Team Rocket and Martina.

Gazimon: What do ya mean "where's that"? What are you from, another planet or something?

James: *sweatdrops* Actually, we are from another planet. You see-

Martina: *interrupts James* Never mind explaining all the details! *turns toward the two rookie digimon* All we want to know is if there is an easier way to get to the meadow on the other side of those dangerous looking mountains?

Gazimon: First you call me a pokemon, and now you're asking me to be your tour guide!? Look lady, me and Betamon have been here on this hilltop our entire lives. Yes, maybe it's small, and the leaves can get a little itchy sometimes, and the pond water doesn't taste hundred percent all natural…

Betamon: That's because I've been swimming in it.

Gazimon: *appalled by the reply* Wha-… so it WAS you after all!!!

Meowth: *mad* Next time, post a "No Swimming" sign! Now how do we get outta this place!?

Gazimon: *turns to Meowth again* Hey, cool your whiskers digimon!

Meowth: *loses temper again* I TOLD YA ALREADY, I'M-

Gazimon: *interrupts Meowth* But I'm afraid that you have no other choice but to traverse over the dangerous mountains. Just follow that rocky road all the way until you reach a bridge, which should give you a hint that you're almost at the end of the trail.

Martina: *sighs* Then I guess we have no other choice.

Jesse: Yeah, then let's get this rocky road trip over with.

Betamon: Speaking of "rocky road", I'm getting hungry and I'm in the mood for some ice cream! I guess we'll be seeing you guys later!

James: Just one more question. *looks down the hill slope from atop the rock* How do we get down from here?

Gazimon: *walks over beside Meowth, chuckling* You REALLY want to know!?

Just then, Gazimon grabs Meowth, picks him up, and then throws him at James. A screaming Meowth slams into a yelling James, who then slams into Jesse. The impact of the throw sends all three members of Team Rocket to collide with Martina. And so, all four of them began to fall and start rolling down the grassy hill screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs until they were finally out of sight of the two digimon.

Betamon: *looks at Gazimon* Hey, was that really necessary?

Gazimon: *grins* Nah, I just felt like doing it. Besides, all of them were extremely funny looking anyway.

Both virus digimon started to laugh out loud as they started to walk away, back through the trees of their little hilltop. Meanwhile, in another region of the digital world, there is a peaceful meadow with a very big blue lake, and there were trees surrounding the meadow that were a mixture of those only seen in summer and those seen only in autumn. It was a very strange meadow, but it was still peaceful, and the green grass went on for miles with plenty of colorful flowers surrounding the bushes, trees, and lake. Sitting on a flat rock right next to the lake was none other than Xellos, the mysterious priest. Xellos was smiling while looking up at the white and blue sky, noticing that it was a very oddly colored sky.

Xellos: *putting his staff on his lap* ^v^ Well, well… It looks like this world isn't as it appears to be. The sky is very peculiar looking, as does this meadow. However, I do since the presence of monsters once again. *puts a finger on his chin* Yet, I wonder if anyone who is actually human lives here?

Just then, Xellos heard voices coming from the other side of the lake. There he saw nine kids walking from behind some trees who seemed to be having a friendly conversation with each other. Three of them were wearing green school uniforms and the rest wore their own type of clothing. Surprisingly, there were also eight small rookie level digimon and one champion level digimon in the form of a white cat, accompanying the children. When Xellos saw the large group, the smile on his face spread even wider across his face as he spoke to himself.

Xellos: ^v^ Well, there are both humans and monsters here together, and as friends! This should truly be interesting.

On the other side of the lake were five of the original digidestined and the four newly added members of the digidestined group. There was Taichi Kamiya or Tai, the original bearer of the Crest of Courage, along with his digimon friend, Agumon. There was also Matt Ishida, the original bearer of the Crest of Friendship, along with his digimon, Gabumon. The brains of the group Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, the original bearer of the Crest of Knowledge, and his digimon companion, Tentomon. T. K. Takaishi, original bearer of the Crest of Hope, his digimon buddy, Patamon. Plus Kari Kamiya, original bearer of the Crest of Light, and her digimon friend, Gatomon. Then there were the newer digidestined: Davis Motomiya and Veemon, Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon, Cody Hida and Armadillomon, and lastly there is Ken Ichijouji, the bearer of the Crest of Kindness and his digimon, Wormmon. The digidestined and digimon were enjoying a nice walk and while having a pleasant conversation with each other.

Davis: *stretches* It's nice to get out of the house every once and a while and enjoy a nice nature walk.

Veemon: Gee... Davis, I never thought you of all people would enjoy taking leisurely walks.

Davis: *looks down at Veemon* Hey if you were to choose between a nature walk in the digital world or staying at home all day with my noisy sister, wouldn't the decision be obvious?

Matt: It'd make perfect sense to me.

T.K.: *looks at Matt, smiling* I'm glad that you were able to get a little bit of free time away from your band. It must be exhausting after a while.

Matt: Nah, I just had to find some excuse to get away from it all, even if it's just for a day. I almost felt like an animal trapped in a cage, forced to commit my life to playing music and singing songs to all my adoring fans.

Gabumon: They have cages for rock star bands?

Izzy: It's a figure of speech Gabumon. You know, any expressive use of language as a metaphor, in which words are used in any other use than their literal sense?

Davis: *sighs* Here we go again. More of Izzy's techno blabber…

Izzy: Actually, Davis techno blabber is a scientific language used to convey any sort of false impression of meaningful subjects, like our digivices or this digital world. It has absolutely nothing to do with any literature terms. Did you know that a very famous scientist once quoted that techno blabber is-?

Tentomon: *flying beside Izzy* Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you that we do not understand a single word you are saying?

Izzy: *sweatdrops* Sorry about that.

Tai looks over toward his sister and sees that she is wearing a necklace of white and pink flowers.

Tai: By the way Kari, I have to say that that's one nice looking necklace you made there.

Kari: *blushes* Why thanks big brother, but I didn't make it actually, it was Gatomon who did, and I'm very happy to know her gift she made for me was very thoughtful.

Agumon: *looks towards Gatomon* I had absolutely no idea that you could make flower necklaces.

Gatomon: *blushes a bit* Yeah, well I have a lot of free time on my paws, and Wormmon thought making necklaces is better than what I used to do.

Ken: *curious, looks towards Wormmon beside him* And what might that be?

Wormmon: Using Armadillomon's back as a scratch post.

Yolie: *surprised* Armadillomon as a scratch post!? But why him!?

Hawkmon: I don't think that would feel very comfortable at all.

Armadillomon: Well I couldn't help it, I asked Gatomon to scratch my back. You have any idea how hard it is to scratch your own back with such short arms? It isn't any picnic I tell ya, and it was either that or rubbing my back against a prickly plant.

Cody: *stops in his tracks* That's weird…

Armadillomon: I know it sounds strange, but at least you'll smell better later on.

Cody: Not that. *points across the lake* I'm talking about that guy over there.

The digidestined and digimon come to a halt as well. They all look across the lake and there they see Xellos sitting there on the rock, smiling his mischievous smile while at the same time waving at the children and their digimon. Everyone in the group was not only surprised to see someone new who managed to come to the digital world, but was more surprised to see that he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Tai: *shocked* Who in the world is that guy?

Davis: More importantly, how did he get to the digital world, and why is he just smiling at us like that!?

Veemon: Smiling isn't that hard Davis. I do it all the time you know.

Izzy: *observes Xellos* Hmm, I'm sort of curious too as to how he managed to come here on his own. I suggest we go over, and ask him ourselves.

T.K.: *looks at Izzy* But what if that guy may be a high level digimon or something?

Kari: I think its okay to at least go over there and find out what his story is. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

With that said, the digidestined and digimon began to cross around the lake toward Xellos. Meanwhile, Martina and Team Rocket were busy traveling across the rocky mountain by following a rather bumpy mountain road. They had traveled at least two miles from where they originally were, avoiding pitfalls, dangerous jagged rocks, and anything weird or out of the ordinary. The pathway curved, twisted, went up, went down, and even got thinner or wider depending on the location. After a ton of walking, the group came to a stop in front of a very, very long wooden bridge. It stretched out about thirty yards long, and the bridge connected from one large mountain to another.

Martina: *observes the bridge* This must be the bridge that digi-whatever was talking about. That means we're almost to the other side.

Meowth and James looked down from below the bridge, they could hardly see anything from down below. They couldn't even tell where the bottom to the large pit was.

Meowth: *shivers* M-Martina… do we h-have ta go across dis!?

Martina: *turns to Meowth* Oh come on, what are you, man or a mouse?

Meowth: *shivers more* Neither… I'm just a big scardy cat!

Martina walks over to Meowth, picks him up, and carries him around her left arm.

Martina: *speaks confidently* Well we have to get out of here, or we'll never leave this place. And I refuse to lose to Lina Inverse! So let's get going!

Martina is the first person to walk across the bridge. The bridge was very stable, and could support quite a bit of weight. Jesse and James followed behind Martina, walking very carefully and gently while keeping up with her pace.

James: *looks over at Jesse a bit concerned* You know, Martina can be a very brave person when she needs to be.

Jesse: *looks over at James while smiling* Well that's girl power for you. It can drive a woman… (_Such as myself_) …to do anything that normal people would consider to be impossible.

Just then, a bit of a breeze blew across the bridge, causing it to rattle and shake a bit. Although Martina was able to maintain her balance with Meowth around her arm, Jesse and James almost lost their balance and fell face down or face up on the bridge. Once the wind stopped blowing, the bridge stopped shaking.

James: I just only wish that this bridge would reframe itself from wobbling so much.

Wobbuffet appears out of his pokeball beside Jesse.

Wobbuffet: *salutes* Wobbuffet!!

Jesse: *glares at her pokemon* HE SAID "WOBBLING", NOT "WOBBUFFET"!!! Return!!! *holds up her pokeball and returns Wobbuffet back into it* Come on James, let's go.

So they continued to cross the bridge until they made it safely to the other side of the mountains. Meanwhile, Xellos was still sitting down in the same spot he was on when the digidestined and digimon spotted him. Now the group of children and digimon were just feet away from reaching Xellos and questioning him. Xellos decided that now was as good a time as any to strike up a friendly conversation with his new visitors.

Xellos: ^v^ Why hello there children! It's such a nice pleasure to meet all of you. Is there anything that I can do for all of you?

Yolie: *approaches Xellos* Yes there's something you can do for us. First of all, you can start by telling us who you are and where you come from.

Xellos: *stands up from his seat* ^v^ Of course, allow me to introduce myself. You see, I am Xellos, the mysterious priest.

Tai: Xellos?

Matt: *raises an eyebrow* The mysterious priest?

Davis: *crosses his arms* "Mysterious" definitely fits your description. So anyway, where do you come from exactly?

Xellos: Well, you see, telling you exactly where I come from is rather complicated.

Cody: *looks up at Xellos* Really? Well you shouldn't mind telling us. We're in no big hurry to anywhere.

Xellos: ^v^ Well, its more than just a matter of how long it will take to explain myself and where I come from, but…

Tai: *stares at Xellos* Well here's a very good question! Do you work for someone? And if you do, who is that you work for?

Kari: Good point, that's what I want to know. Then we'll know if he truly is an enemy of ours or not.

Xellos: ^v^ Now please, you children can trust me. I do come in peace after all. But about who I work for…*whispers* Well, you see…

The digidestined and digimon scooted closer toward Xellos so that they could hear him better. They all fixated their sight towards him to find out the answer to their very good question… To bad it was also a stupid one.

Xellos: ^v6 Now that, is a secret!

All the digidestined and digimon face faulted to the ground from Xellos's reply; they were never expecting that in a million years.

Yolie: *shouts* Digidestined, HUDDLE!

The digidestined and digimon gathered together in a close mass and started whispering a good distance away from Xellos.

Yolie: *whispering* Okay guys, what this jerks deal?

Hawkmon: *whispering* Don't know, but at least he was honest.

Tai: *whispering* I've met some kooky birds before, but this guy takes the cake.

Patamon: *whispering* He doesn't look like a bird to me, and what's any of this have to do with cake?

Izzy: *whispering* Never mind that. Maybe he's just not telling us yet, because he doesn't trust us.

Davis: *whispering* Well I don't trust him at all. Why don't we just force him to tell us everything?

Veemon: *whispering* How exactly?

Davis: *whispering* I don't know, maybe we can tickle him to death. Get him to spill out all his secrets so we can learn more from him.

Ken: *whispering* Tickle him? Is that the best you can think us?

Hawkmon: *whispering* If your thinking of using my feathers as a means of getting the job done then here's a word of advice: leave me out of this.

Xellos: *appears in the huddle* ^v^ Oh there's no need to go to such lengths.

The huddle was suddenly broken when all the digidestined and digimon screamed, flinched backwards, and fell on their bottoms from the sudden appearance of Xellos.

Gatomon: *stands up angrily* Who said you could eavesdrop!?

Just then, Xellos, the digidestined, and the digimon heard the rustling of leaves and voices of some unidentified individuals. At first the digidestined and digimon were on their guard thinking that is was a rouge digimon appearing to stir up trouble for everyone. However, Xellos only smiled when he recognized the voices of those who were heading his way.

Xellos: ^v^ Well, well… it seems the others have finally arrived. It's about time they showed up.

At first, the digidestined, and the digimon were confused by what Xellos meant, but then a few seconds later, they finally understood when they saw four figures heading their way. From behind the trees, bushes, and vines appeared none other than Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia. When Lina saw Xellos, he was accompanied with a group of children, and their digimon, her expression brightened up a little.

Lina: *smiles a little, looking surprised* Hey, it's Xellos!

Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia were surprised to find Xellos. They ran over to Xellos until they were within a couple feet of him and the digidestined and digimon.

Xellos: ^v^ Miss Lina, I'm so glad you finally made it! Did you all miss me!?

Zelgadiss: *growls at Xellos* Why should we care about whatever happens to you Xellos!? You were the one who betrayed us before, or did you forget already.

Xellos: ^v^ Now please Zelgadiss, you shouldn't reminisce about our past experiences so much. At least, not in front of the children.

Lina Inverse and her friends turned to look at the digidestined with curious faces. However, the digimon were even more curious than the humans.

Tentomon: *still flying beside Izzy* Okay, I'm even more confused than before. Could someone fill us in on whom these new characters are?

Agumon: Yeah, what's going on here anyway?

Xellos: ^v^ Now please, everyone. All your questions will be answered in due time. *turns to Lina* Miss Lina, I think introductions are needed first and foremost. Then you can explain to them our reason for being here.

Lina: *sighs* Yeah, yeah, I know. We were sort of expecting something like this to come up sooner or later. *turns to the digidestined and digimon* Alright everyone, you heard Xellos, I guess I'll have to start from the very beginning.

And so, Lina Inverse began to talk about whom she and her friends are and everything that has happened up until now. Meanwhile, back with Martina, and Team Rocket, they had just finished crossing the wooden bridge. Meowth was already back on solid ground after jumping out of Martina's arm. After walking just a few more minutes down the mountain trail, they could see the rocky path finally led to green grass and more trees which seemed to form a long row across the grassy field.

Martina: *rejoices* Hurray! We finally made it!

Jesse: *smiles with glee* I thought I'd never be happy to see green grass ever again!

Meowth: *laughs with glee* Let's hurry up then, and get outta dis place!

James: Hey what's that? *points to an object on the side of the mountain trail*

Just a few steps away from reaching the end of the mountain trail, there was a white vending machine of all things. It was just standing there, and it was displaying all different kinds of drinks to purchase.

James: *walks over toward the machine* That's strange, it's a vending machine.

Martina: *raises an eyebrow* What's a vending machine?

Jesse: It's a machine that provides various snacks, beverages and other products. There are plenty of these objects in our world. The thing that puzzles me is, why is there one here? I mean, where does it even plug into?

Meowth: *runs over beside James, smiling* Who cares! It's a good thing dat it is here, so now we can all have ourselves a soda pop!

Martina: *confused* Soda…pop?

James: *pulls a quarter out of his pocket, smiling* That's right; your world probably doesn't make that sort of stuff, does it? It's very tasty, and once you try it, I'm sure you'll love it! *puts the quarter in the vending machine coin slot* So what flavor would you like?

Martina: Umm… Just pick your favorite…

James: *smiling even wider* Very well!

James pushes a button on the vending machine in order to receive an Orangey Fizzer. The vending machine rattles just a little, and it sounded as if the soda was about to drop down from the open compartment. However, the entire front part of the vending machine suddenly fell off and slammed to the ground. James and Meowth avoided it just in time, but when they looked to see what they would receive from inside the vending machine, a big pile of rocks fell out instead of soda drinks. The rocks that were all bunched up landed in front of James and Meowth's feet.

Martina: *surprised* Is that how all vending machines work in your world? And those soda pops look like rocks to me.

Meowth: *furious* HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!? WE ASKED FOR A SOFT DRINK, NOT A HARD ROCK!

Jesse: *surprised* Maybe our drink is "on the rocks", if you know what I mean.

James: *gets extremely mad* WHAT A RIP OFF! I WASTED A GOOD QUARTER FOR A BUNCH OF ROCKS!? HOW LOW! *in his anger, he kicks the soccer sized rock in front of him*

Rock: YEOW!!!

When James and Meowth heard the rock shout, they both jumped backwards in both fear and surprise.

James: *shocked* Did… did that rock just say something!?

Suddenly, the rocks started to move, and then they started to stand up to reveal three little rock-like creatures with yellow eyes, and the body shape of a small rock golem.

Rock #1: Hey we're not just rocks we are Gotsumon! Where do you get off kicking me in the head like that!? I should hit you good for being so rude!

Jesse: *laughs nervously* We didn't mean it; really… we just wanted something to drink, that's all.

Gotsumon #2: *shakes his fist* Oh so you're thirsty are ya!? Well I hope you're hungry too, cause if you are, then EAT THIS!

The Gotsumon growl in anger at Team Rocket and Martina, took aim, and…

The Gotsumon: ROCK FIST!!! *a fist-sized rock shot out from above their heads and right at their foes*

The attack connected and caused a bit of a dusty explosion from the impact. Martina and Team Rocket were sent soaring through the sky, screaming out loud. They all were dazed by the Gotsumon's attack.

Martina: *dazed* Wow, that hit us like a ton of rocks.

It didn't take the four flying individuals long to start falling to the ground, and soon they all landed face down on the grassy field, lined up in a row.

James: *lifts up his head* That's the last time I buy anything from a crazy, suspicious looking vending machine with an attitude. Huh? Eek! *started to sweat like crazy*

When Jesse, Martina, and Meowth heard James shriek, they first looked over at him, but then they turned their attention in front of them. Soon, each and every one of them were shivering and sweating with fear. Right in front of them was a small gorge that contained several red lizard creatures that looked like T-rex dinosaurs; they were Tyrannomon, champion level digimon. Interestingly, there was one among then that was grey in color with what looked like scar marks across its body, and a "X" mark across it's chest, it was Master Tyrannomon, an ultimate level digimon. The giant digimon were staring at Team Rocket and Martina with anger in their eyes, growling while showing their razor sharp teeth. The Master Tyrannomon approached the four grounded characters from out of his group of Tyrannomon.

Meowth: *shivering with fear, speaking quickly* Please be a leaf eater, please be a leaf eater, please be a leaf eater…

Master Tyrannomon: *angry* Who are you noisy characters!? How dare you appear out of no where, and disturb our slumber! I've never heard such ruckus in my entire life!

Jesse: *sweatdrops, tries to speak calmly while smiling* Uh…we-we didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep mister digimon. Uh… we were just about to leave you all in peace…from now on.

Master Tyrannomon: *snarls* Leave!? I don't think so. We hate noisy folks like you, and we were just sound-asleep too. But since you woke us up, I think it's only fair that we… dine on you. *shouts out loud* BOYS!!?? IT'S DINNER TIME!!!

All the Tyrannomon roared out loud as Martina and Team Rocket screamed at the top of their lungs. Soon, the three humans and pokemon were on their two feet running away for dear life. The Master Tyrannomon and Tyrannomon gave chase after their so called meal. Martina and Team Rocket ran across the grassy fields, passing trees, and jumping over rocks, but the dinosaur digimon were still on their tail. However, the four fleeing antagonists soon saw a small entrance to a thickly dense hardwood forest. Martina ran into the entrance of the forest, followed by Jesse, then James, and finally Meowth. When the dinosaur digimon reached the entrance, they realized they couldn't enter through it, being so big. Plus they just couldn't knock down the trees in order to enter because most of the trees were taller and bigger than they were.

Master Tyrannomon: *growls* DARN IT! They got away! *starts to command his followers* Everyone, we're going around this forest! If we're lucky, we just might run into them later!

So the dinosaur digimon forgot about the entrance to the forest, and started walking around the far right side of it. Back with Martina and Team Rocket, they were exhausted from all that running. They were sitting in the middle of a clearing in the forest to rest up and catch their breath.

James: *gasping for air* Sheesh… that was too close!

Martina: *gasps for air* I know, I though we were going to be dead meat.

Meowth: *laying on his back, gasping for air* That does it… I'm absolutely bushed.

That was when they heard the voice of some unknown creature.

Voice: Hey, what do you guys think you're doing!?

Martina and Team rocket turn their heads to see whose voice that was. There they saw what appeared to be a flying bee that was just as big as Meowth. When Jesse and James saw the giant sized bee, they stood up while flinching at the same time. They were scared out of their wits.

Jesse: *shocked and scared* OH NO, ITS A BEEDRILL!!!

Creature: Beedrill!? What's a Beedrill!? I'm Fanbeemon!

James: Fanbeemon?

Fanbeemon: That's right, and I just saw what your little cat friend just did! *points one of his six legs towards Meowth's feet*

When Martina, Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at what Fanbeemon what pointing at, there by Meowth's left foot was a small purple flower that was bent out of shape. Somehow, Meowth didn't pay close attention and bent the stem of the flower so that it wasn't standing upright anymore.

Fanbeemon: *upset* That is the most outrageous and horrible thing to do. That poor defenseless flower never saw what was coming! Flowers are the most precious things for us Fanbeemon, and walking all over it is not only an insult, but a crime! You should be severely punished for what you've done!

The four antagonists had just barely survived a bunch of hungry digimon. They couldn't bear any more torment.

Meowth: *sweatdrops, smiles while speaking nervously* Uh, is that really necessary? I mean, what's the loss of just one itsy-bitsy, tiny-winy, itty-bitty, little flower…huh?

Fanbeemon: *face turns red, really angry* WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??? *flies up in the air a bit* HEY GUYS!!! *buzzes his wings very loudly throughout the forest*

By using his special ability called "88 Call", a large group of Fanbeemon appeared from the trees and forest. Then they started to swarm themselves around the caller Fanbeemon in just a matter of seconds. When Martina and Team Rocket saw how many bee digimon there were, their faces turned blue with fear.

Fanbeemon: *points to Team Rocket* Hey guys!! These outsiders think a puny little flower isn't that big a deal! What do ya think about that!?

Fanbeemon Swarm: *enraged* LET'S GET'EM!!!

Jesse: *shakes and sweats with fear* They sure do have a thing for plant liberty, don't they?

James: *tears up a bit, scared* I'll never step on another flower as long as I live!

Meowth: *shakes with fear* That's if ya DO manage ta live!

The Fanbeemon started to make their advance toward Team Rocket. They were ready to punish when for their foul deed, however…

Martina: *shouts* WAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!

The Fanbeemon stop their advancement, and look towards Martina.

Martina: *walks calmly toward the Fanbeemon* Listen, I'm sorry for my friend's careless behavior towards your sacred treasures, but we're the wrong people you should be targeting.

Fanbeemon: *confused* Huh? What do you mean?

Martina: There's this girl, who goes by the name of Lina Inverse. She is an evil, heartless witch who gives no care for any living thing. INCLUDING the flowers!

Fanbeemon: *appalled* WHAT!!!???

At first, Team Rocket was wondering what Martina was up to, but it didn't take them long to find and exactly what she was planning and decided to back up her claims.

Jesse: *stands up, moves beside Martina* That's right; this Lina Inverse is the one you should be punishing! She causes everyone around her to abuse mother nature and her delicate blossoms.

James: *backs up Jesse* In fact, she's so cruel that she practically eats flowers for breakfast, lunch, or dinner!

Meowth: *backs up James* And after she chews them up, she just spits them right out. She's a monster I tell ya! A monster!

Martina: After all, she isn't called "The Flower Slayer" for nothing, you know.

All the Fanbeemon were so shocked from what they heard that they were almost practically in tears.

Fanbeemon: *sobbing* My… goodness… *stops sobbing* If there's really someone like that in this world, she has to be stopped at all costs!

Martina: *holds a fist up* That's right, and I know exactly where we can find this flower slayer! *turns around toward an exit leading out of the forest* Come my fellow companions and digimon! Let us go put an end to Lina Inverse's reign of terror on all plant life, once and for all!!

Team Rocket & Fanbeemon Swarm: *yells while smiling almost triumphantly* YEAH!!!

Martina: *grins evilly* (_And put and end to Lina's life as well._)

So Martina started to led Team Rocket and the Fanbeemon swarm out of the forest, so that they could get to finding Lina Inverse and her friends. Back with the slayers group and digidestined group, they had just finished introducing each other. Lina had even finished explaining their adventure through the different dimensions. So now, a few party members of each group were having their own little conversation with each other. Lina was talking with Tai, Agumon, Yolie, and Hawkmon.

Tai: Wow Lina, I can't believe that you and your friends went through such a great deal in just a matter of hours. It just seems so… unreal.

Agumon: Yeah, and coming from another dimension? I thought I've been everywhere.

Lina: *smiles at Agumon* Yeah, well it may seem hard to believe at first, but I'm afraid that's how it all happened. That's why me and my friends have several more worlds to travel through after this one, assuming we find the portal that is.

Yolie: *smiles with excitement* But what's really cool about all this is that I'm actually meeting a real live sorceress here in the digital world! This is almost like something out of a fairy tale novel, I mean, can it get any cooler than this?

Hawkmon: *sweatdrops a bit* If you keep this up, we're going to have to put you on ice.

Lina laughed a little from Hawkmon's remark, thinking that these kids and digimon were very humorous.

Lina: *stops laughing for a second* (_Wait a second. She just said the word "digital", but what in the world is that word supposed to mean anyway? I feel like I'm missing something._)

Amelia was talking with T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon about her true identity as a princess.

Kari: *smiles happily* Seriously Amelia, I can't believe that you're the princess of your own kingdom. I almost feel a little bit jealous of you.

Amelia: Oh no, you really shouldn't be jealous of me Miss Kari. Being a princess isn't easy at all. You have to go through so much paper work and see to it that the kingdom is prosperous for each and every new day to come.

Kari: I understand fully, but what's with this "Miss Kari" business? I feel like I should be wearing a tea gown and eating crumpets. Just call me Kari, okay?

Amelia: *stands up where she was sitting down, speaks confidently* Absolutely not! I have been taught by my father to always address people with manners and grace. And I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune…*stands triumphantly, pointing to the heavens*… can promise you that!

Gatomon: *sweatdrops* Okay, we get the point, no need to go overboard.

T.K.: So is it also true that you are a warrior of justice? In other words, you're like a superhero that fights bad guys, and saves the day, right?

Amelia: *turns to T.K.* That's right! Evil knows no bounds, and has long as darkness surrounds us all, my brilliant light of righteousness shall smite any and all evil doers, with the hammer of justice! *poses dramatically*

Patamon: I gotta hand it this girl, she sure does have great "poetic" justice.

Zelgadiss was sitting with Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, and Tentomon. The digidestined and digimon were very interested with his appearance.

Izzy: So Zelgadiss, if I'm getting this straight, you're saying that you were once a human being like us, only now you were transformed into a part human, part rock golem and part monster by your own great-grandfather who happens to be a the Red Priest, Rezo. Plus, you also destroyed your own great-grandfather who had a piece of the Lord of the Monster Race sealed within his own blind eyes, and because a clone of him was created with the intent of using a demon beast's power bent on world destruction. And now you're searching around the world for the cure that will turn you back into a regular human being by any mean necessary?

Zelgadiss: *sweatdrops a bit from Izzy's method of recapping stories* …Yeah, that's about it.

Tentomon: Wow……… That's deep.

Matt: *looks at Zelgadiss* Well if you ask me, I think you look cool the way you are right now.

Zelgadiss: *scoffs a little* Yeah right, that's what Amelia said once.

Gabumon: No, I think you really do look cool. You're sort of like… like… a mystical, wandering soul of swordsmanship and sorcery!

Zelgadiss was surprised to hear a compliment like that, and after thinking it over for a bit…

Zelgadiss: *smiles* Hmm, I actually like the sound of that.

Gourry was with Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon. Gourry was just showing off his famous sword of light to the newer digidestined.

Davis: *holds the non-ignited sword of light hilt* Aw cool, so this is the legendary sword of light? Well it is light, but where's the blade for this thing anyway!?

Gourry: *smiles* That's simple, just hold it straight up and shout, "light come forth".

Davis looked a little bit hesitant at first, but did what Gourry said to do.

Davis: *holds up the sword of light and shouts* LIGHT COME FORTH!!!

A blade of pure white energy appears attached to the hilt.

Davis: *looks at the sword in amazement* Sweet! This is so cool, almost like something from a sci-fi film! I bet I would look neat swinging this thing around and pretending that I'm taking down the evil space king, Dark Invader!

Ken: *sweatdrops, speaks sarcastically* Riiight Davis. You just keep telling yourself that.

Gourry: I'm glad you like it, but I have one question. *puzzled* O.O What's a sci-fi?

Lina: *shouts from her group of digidestined* Hey, don't get too attached to that sword kid! Gourry promised me that I could have it!

Gourry: *shouts back with anger* I NEVER PROMISED YOU ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THIS SWORD IS MINE!!!

Wormmon: He doesn't know what sci-fi is and yet he knows that he never made a promise like that to Lina?

Xellos was with Cody and Armadillomon, apparently Cody was still trying to get used to the fact that Xellos was actually a monster of the monster race.

Cody: Well Xellos, I can see now why you're so… secretive.

Xellos: ^v^ Please Cody, you don't have to sound as if I've been lying to you. It's just that you never asked me if I was a monster or not, that's all.

Cody: Yeah, but still… something about your presence when I first saw you just gave me a weird feeling. But now that I know what you truly are, I guess that presence I felt was like some negative and immoral intentions.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh? You truly think I'm that evil?

Cody: Well, evil may be pushing it a bit too far…

Armadillomon: You know its funny, but I realized that Xellos WAS a monster before everyone else knew.

That reply caused all the digidestined, digimon, and slayers to stop their conversations. They all stared at Armadillomon with surprised looks on their faces.

Lina: *sits up from her spot on the ground, a bit baffled* Now hold on just a second, how did YOU know that Xellos was a monster before we even told you?

Zelgadiss: *calm look* It has to be animal instinct.

Armadillomon: Well you see it just occurred to me that Xellos was dressed up in priest's clothing. So then it occurred to me… we don't have any priests or chapels here in the digital world! So it struck me that he could be some spooky alien-like monster from a far-off planet, and guess what? I WAS RIGHT!

Everyone looked at Armadillomon in silence. Where did he get these strange ideas?

Cody: *bonks Armadillomon on the head lightly with his fist* That does it, no more late night horror films for you.

Armadillomon: -_- Sorry.

Gourry: O.O Boy, and I thought I came up with crazy ideas.

Everyone began to laugh out loud from Gourry's reply and Armadillomon's silly thoughts. While everyone was still laughing, Lina suddenly stopped laughing when a strange voice suddenly ran through her mind. She could hear the voice calling to her, it was faint, yet…very familiar.

~ ~ ~ …… Lina…… Lina…… ~ ~ ~

Lina: *shocked* (_That voice… Could it be…?_)

Little did Lina know that all her friends, old and new, were looking at her with concern looks on their faces.

Amelia: Miss Lina, what's the matter?

Lina: *snaps out of it, looks at Amelia* Didn't you guys just hear that voice?

Veemon: *puzzled* What voice? There are already so many voices here, which one were you referring to?

Lina: *sighs* Oh…never mind. *puts a hand behind her head, laughing* It just must be my imagination! Now I'm suddenly hearing things! *stops and thinks* (_But it sounded so familiar somehow._)

Xellos among everyone else seemed to be the only one who was interested in what Lina thought she may have heard. Suddenly, everyone heard laughter coming from out of nowhere. The digidestined, digimon, and slayers all stood up with their quick reflexes. Looking around for whoever was causing the commotion. When everyone looked a good distance away, they saw the shadows of four unidentified figures covering the ground.

Tai: *sweats a bit* Hey what's going on here?

Davis: *angry* Yeah, who's doing all that ridiculous laughing?

Then everyone looked up and saw four shadowy figures up on top of a rocky ledge, just above some of the meadow's trees. Before they knew it, they could hear the words of a motto; however, something was different about it.

Jesse: Prepare for trouble, on a network scale…

James: And make it double, because we shall prevail…

Jesse: Across the dimensions of time and space…

James: To destroy a slayer without leaving a trace…

Jesse: Bringing mayhem and havoc into our deadly game…

James: Stealing glory from others without any sense of shame…

Jesse: *poses* Jesse!

James: *poses* James!

Martina: *poses* Martina! Haa!!

Jesse: We fight for what is wrong…!

James: Hitting back with all our might…!

Martina: Team Rocket…!

Jesse & James & Martina: Never goes down without a fight!!!

Meowth: *appears* Meowth, that's right!

The slayers gang gasped in both surprise and shock. They were expecting to see Martina again, but NOT Team Rocket.

Amelia: *shocked* What's going on here!? Why is Team Rocket here with Miss Martina!?

Zelgadiss: *shocked* Does this mean that those three actually followed after us all the way into this world on purpose!?

Jesse: *laughs evilly, smiles* "Followed" is a bit overrated, wouldn't you agree!?

James: It was actually destiny that we would meet up again, and become Martina's loyal companions.

Meowth: *points to Lina, grinning* And as for you, ya goody-goody "blow-us-up" two shoes. You're destined to meet your demise at our hands, and my paws!

Tai: *runs up next to Lina, angry* Hey, what kind of odd-ball people are you supposed to be anyway!?

Jesse: *smiles while looking at the digidestined* And wouldn't you know it, the sorceress has made friends with twerps, twerps, and even more twerps!

Patamon: *loses temper* Hey, I'm not a twerp!! I can get tough when I have to, and I'm much bigger than I was yesterday!! I think…

Davis: *mad* Besides that, I refuse to be called names from two oddly dressed women, a pretty boy, and some self-assured digimon!

Meowth: *growls and loses temper* I KEEP TELLING EVERYONE, I'M NOT A DIGIMON!!! I'M A POKEMON!!!

Martina: *speaks confidently* Either way, we won't let you survive this time, Lina Inverse! We're going to take you down once and for all, in the name of the monstrous Zomagustar! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Lina: *steamed* Oh yeah!? You and whose army!?

Martina: *grins* I'm so glad you asked that question. *calls out* OH BOOOOYS!!!

Suddenly, a large swarm of Fanbeemon appeared from behind Martina and Team Rocket. There were about eighty to ninety of them, and they all looked very angry. When the slayers, digidestined, and their digimon saw the huge swarm, they were all either surprised, scared, and both.

Gourry: O.O *sweatdrops with shock* Who-WHO IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE GUYS!!??

Tentomon: *sweatdrops with fear* Those guys are called Fanbeemon! *gives a brief clarification* They are virus type digimon with an obsessive liking to flowers and any other plant type digimon. But it's best not to mock their affection toward plants, or you'll face the wrath of their "Gear Stinger" attack.

T.K.: *a little surprised* Well what I want to know is, why are they here!?

Martina: *points her finger toward Lina* There my fellow Fanbeemon, is the perpetrator who lacks any respect for all plant life! She's a stuck-up, snotty little brat who'd care less about Mother Nature AND her beautiful blossoms!

Lina: *loses temper, shouts* WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUCK-UP!!! AND WHAT MAKES ME SO SNOTTY!!??

Jesse: *points over to Kari and her necklace* See what that horrible sorceress has done!? She's even started an epidemic by converting everyone around her into making flowers more of a fashion statement than a prized treasure to cherish!

James: *shakes his fist* Doesn't that just make your blood boil to know that they thought they were going to get away with their horrible crimes!?

Kari: *panics a little, sweatdrops* Hold on a second, have you all flipped your lid or something!?

Gatomon: *defends Kari* Yeah! I made that necklace just for Kari as a gift, and besides, I didn't see a "don't pick the flowers" sign anywhere!

Meowth: *points to Gatomon* HAA! So you DO admit that you did it!?

Fanbeemon: *surprised to hear the truth* You people truly ARE guilty! We won't stand for it any longer! You're going to pay dearly for this!

The digidestined, digimon, and slayers felt frustrated that they were being blamed for something that they never did intentionally.

Martina: It's time that we show these fiends the error their ways! Fanbeemon, ATTACK!!!

Then the entire swarm of digimon flew down from above to try and dive bomb their helpless opponents from below.

Xellos: *sees the Fanbeemon coming* ^.^ (_I guess this is where I make my exit._) *teleports away from the others before they even knew he left*

The Fanbeemon were now flying all around the digidestined trying to hit them with their front legs. They were also tackling the kids' digimon from all sides. The slayers were swatting in every random direction in order to get the Fanbeemon to back off and leave them alone. It was chaotic, an entire swarm of bee digimon coming in at everyone on all sides. To make matters worse, Martina and Team Rocket jumped from the high ledge, and landed a good distance away from Lina and her friends. When Lina managed to look over at Martina without being interrupted by anything else, she glared at her with angry eyes.

Martina: *pointed at Lina* Don't think that we're not going to get in on the fun! Jesse? James? It's time to take these losers down!

Jesse: *grins evilly, holding both her pokeballs* It will be our pleasure! Go Arbok, Wobbuffet!!! *throws both her pokeballs and out comes her pokemon*

Arbok: Charrrr- bok!!!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

James: *holding his two pokeballs* Go Wezzing, Victreebel, it's time to fight!!! *throws both his pokeballs and out comes his pokemon*

Wezzing: Wezzing!

Victreebel: *screams*

! CHOMP !

James's Victreebel starts to chomp on him, again, starting with the head. James is fighting to get Victreebel off of him.

James: *screams* AHH, I SAID IT'S TIME TO FIGHT, NOT TIME TO BITE!!! STOP IT!!!

Armadillomon: *sweatdrops, looking at James* Wow, and I though I had it hard with prickly plants… *continues to dodge the Fanbeemon*

While the digidestined, their digimon, and the slayers continued to try and avoid the Fanbeemon's attempts at hurting them, Team Rocket decided to seize this opportunity to attack.

Jesse: *grins at Lina* We're going to teach you what happens when you make fools out of Team Rocket the first time, Lina Inverse! Arbok, use your Poison Sting attack!!

Arbok: Charr-bok! *shoots out of its mouth poisonous stingers at the slayers gang*

The slayers gang saw the Poison Sting attack headed their way, Lina quickly rolled out of the way, while Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the attack. The Fanbeemon decided that it was also time for them to attack.

Fanbeemon: GEAR STINGER!!! *fires the small needle on the tips of their thorax's at the digidestined and digimon*

The kids saw the stingers coming their way, and quickly dodged them before they got a chance to hit them. The kids' digimon were relieved to see that they avoided an on direct hit.

Tai: *fed up with doing nothing* I've had enough! I'm not going to let these guys walk all over us. *dodges a Fanbeemon* We got to fight back!

Digidestined & Digimon: RIGHT!

A couple of Fanbeemon try to dive bomb the children again, but this time, they were about to meet a bit of resistance.

Agumon: PEPPER BREATH!!! *shoots an orange and red fireball from his mouth at a Fanbeemon*

The attack hits and that Fanbeemon falls to the ground, injured.

Patamon: *flying in the air* BOOM BUBBLE!!! *body inflates as he sucks in air, then he shoots that air from his mouth at another Fanbeemon*

The attack hits one Fanbeemon, causing it to fly right into another Fanbeemon, knocking them both out of commission.

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!!! *releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from his mouth at a Fanbeemon*

The targeted Fanbeemon manages to halt within mid-air to avoid the flames, however two other Fanbeemon crashes behind the other, and all three of them fall to the ground, beaten.

Armadillomon: DIAMOND SHELL!!! *curls up into a ball and rams into an oncoming Fanbeemon, knocking it away*

Hawkmon: FEATHER STRIKE!!! *throws his feather headband like a boomerang, hitting three Fanbeemon in a row, knocking them down*

Jesse: *sees the digidestined's digimon attacking back* These twerps are just as annoying as the twerps back home!!

James: *confident* We won't let them make a mockery out of us! Go Wezzing, Sludge attack!!!

Wezzing: Wezzing! *shoots out from both of its mouths a big stream of sludge at some of the digidestined and their digimon*

Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Cody, and Armadillomon see the sludge heading towards them. All six of them manage to jump out of the way, dodging the sludge with surprised looks on their faces.

Matt: *eyebrow twitches* Man, don't these guys know that it's bad to create pollution?

James: And just who are you supposed to be, the pollution police!? Victreebel, use your Razor Leaf!

Victreebel: *screaming, throws from its large leafs on its sides, razor leafs that fly toward other digidestined and their digimon*

When Davis, Veemon, Yolie, and Hawkmon see the sharp leafs headed their way, they quickly try to dodge the attack. Davis and Yolie barely managed to avoid the leaves from cutting them; however, a small part of Davis's jacket and Yolie's backpack receives a cut instead.

Yolie: *sweatdrops, shocked* I've heard of paper cuts before, but "leaf cuts"!?

Veemon: *sees what happened to Davis's jacket, turns to Team Rocket* That does it! No one ruins Davis's cool jacket and gets away with it! VEE-HEADBUTT!!! *charges at Team Rocket, trying to headbutt one of them with tremendous force*

Jesse: Wobbuffet, Counter attack!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *his body forms a barrier all around himself, and when Veemon hits him, the digimon bounces off the barrier and is flying backwards*

Veemon flies backwards and accidentally knocks into Hawkmon, sending them both down to the ground.

Hawkmon: *recovers from fall* Hey Veemon, try to remember that I'm on your side!

Lina: *calls over to Davis* Davis, whatever you do, try not to attack Wobbuffet, or else any attack you make will just be reflected back at you at two times the power! *continues to dodge the Fanbeemon*

Davis: Now she tells us… *ducks from a Fanbeemon* Well I think it's time to get serious! *pulls out his D-3 from his pocket* Veemon, you ready!?

Veemon: *right by Davis's side, smiling* I'm always ready!

And so, Davis's D-3 activated. Causing a bright light to appear: with the image of a champion level digimon.

Veemon, digivolve to......... EXVEEMON!!!

Jesse & James: *eyes grow wide with shock* O.O; What the…

Ken: *holds his D-3, shouts to Davis* Hey don't forget about us!

Ken's D-3 also activates. Causing a bright light to appear: with the image of a champion level digimon.

Wormmon, digivolve to……… STINGMON!!!

James: *still wide eyed* W-what's going on!? These monsters evolve as well!?

ExVeemon: Correction, we digivolve, in other words, its digital evolution!! *sees a group of five Fanbeemon headed at him* VEE-LASER!!! *fires a laser from the X on its chest*

Lina: There's that word "digital" again! *rubs her head, frustrated* BUT WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN!!!???

The Fanbeemon get hit from ExVeemon's laser, and fall to the ground, knocked out.

Zelgadiss: *having his sword out, looks at the newly digivolved digimon* Incredible. I would have never imagined those little guys to get so big and powerful in just a matter of seconds. *blocks a Fanbeemon's stinger with his sword*

Stingmon: Hey don't forget about me, I'm not just around for show you know. SPIKING STRIKE!!! *The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stand up and a pink energy spike on his forearm appears*

Stingmon then starts flying through the air, slashing at each Fanbeemon that comes towards him, sending them all plummeting to the ground. But there was still a good number of Fanbeemon left, and everyone was able to hold them off. Then, Meowth appears behind Gatomon ready to attack. Gatomon sensed that Meowth was behind her, and turned to face the cat pokemon.

Meowth: *grins* Alright ya pussy cat, its time dat Meowth put you in your place! *claws appear from his paws*

Gatomon: *prepares to attack* You think some cat digimon with no nose is enough to scare me off!?

Meowth: *gets furious* I KEEP TELLING YA, I'M NO DIGIMON, AND I'M GONNA PROVE IT TA YA! FURY SWIPES!!! *lunges towards Gatomon, with claws glowing white, ready to strike*

Gatomon: LIGHTNING PAW!!! *lunges towards Meowth with her lighting fast paws, ready to punch*

When the two attacks connect, the end result leaves Meowth being sent soaring upward into the sky. As the cat pokemon yells in defeat, he ends up high in the air above the trees and the meadow and away from the battle below. When Meowth begins to slow down his ascent, he hears noises that were much different from those he heard at the meadow. Looking out in the distance, Meowth can make out some far-off figures that were smashing through trees, and were headed toward the direction of the battlefield. When Meowth recognized the figures, his face turns a pale white, and seemed scared out of his wits. Soon his ascent stopped, and he started to fall back down toward the battle taking place in the meadow.

Tentomon: SUPER SHOCKER!!! *fires a rod of electricity from his antenna, and electrocutes a couple of Fanbeemon, sending them falling to the ground*

The digidestined and their digimon seemed to be on a roll, stopping every Fanbeemon that came towards them. Even the slayers gang started attacking back with simple attacks.

Lina: *shouts* MONO BOLT!!! *shoots out a small blast of purple lightning from the palm of her hands, causing a good number of Fanbeemon to become paralyzed and fall to the ground*

Zelgadiss: *shouts* DIEM WING!!! *creates a ball of compressed air which he aims at some Fanbeemon, the spell ends up blowing some Fanbeemon into others or causing them to crash into trees*

Yolie: *sees Lina's and Zelgadiss's performance* Wow, I gotta hand it to you two! You sure know your magic!

Lina: *turns to Yolie with a thumps up, smiles* That's nothing; you should see me when I get serious!

Martina: *bites her thumb a bit, nervous* Grrrr… at this rate, they'll have us beaten!

Jesse: *turns to Martina, worried* Then, what should we do!?

Meowth: *crashes right beside Martina and Jesse, but soon gets up and panics like crazy* Hey Martina, guys, we gotta hurry and get outta here!

Martina: *turns toward Meowth* Where'd you come from? And what's your problem?

Meowth: *frantic* Remember those dinosaur digimon that we barely survived once? WELL THEIR ON THEIR WAY HERE!!

Jesse, James, and Martina flinch with fear.

Martina: *shocked look on her face* Uh oh! I know I want to destroy Lina Inverse right now, but it won't mean anything if we're eaten alive. *turns to James* James, it's time to make our exit!

James: *smiles* I hear ya! Go Wezzing, use Smoke Screen!

Wezzing: Wezzing! *breaths from both its mouths, a cloud of smoke that starts the cover the entire battlefield*

The smoke screen creates a mass of dense smoke produced to conceal the area, and it causes the digidestined, their digimon, the slayers gang, and the Fanbeemon to cough uncontrollably due to the thick, dark, and cloudy vapor.

T.K.: *coughing* Now I know… Why mom says smoking is bad… for your health!

In the confusion of the smoke screen, Martina, Team Rocket, and their pokemon quickly run away from the halted battle. They manage to make it out of the smoke screen and they started running towards a couple of trees towards the other side of the lake. When they reached the trees, they simply hide behind the trees within the darkness. When the smoke screen finally started to die down, everyone who was encased in it, looked around to see what was going on, but they couldn't find a trace of Martina or Team Rocket.

Lina: *looks around confused* Hey, what going on here!? Where in the world did those trouble makers go!? *growls, shouts angrily* Team Rocket!! MARTINA!!! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT US, YOU COWARDS!!! Huh? *hears rumbling and crashing sounds in the distance* What's that… noise I hear?

Zelgadiss: *hears the noise getting closer* I don't know, but whatever it is, it's coming this way!

A few seconds later, the slayers, digidestined, and digimon all watched in astonishment as an entire patch of trees thirty yards from their location came crashing down to the ground. Coming from behind those trees were the Tyrannomon and Master Tyrannomon, roaring in anger. Everyone had frightened looks on their faces, especially the slayers gang.

Amelia: *scared* AHH!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO BE!!??

Gourry: *scared* Whoever they are, I hope their not meat eaters!!

Tentomon: *surprised* Those are Tyrannomon!! And that bigger one is a Master Tyrannomon!! *gives an explanation* I've seen this group of digimon once before. These Tyrannomon are a group of champion level, data digimon that are all led by their leader, a Master Tyrannomon. Unlike the others, he's an ultimate level, vaccine digimon with incredible power. His "Master Fire" attacks will make well-done barbeque out of you if you're not too careful. *finishes explanation* If I remember correctly, this group calls themselves, "The Tyrannomon Tyrants"!

All the Fanbeemon suddenly flinched and sweatdrops with fear after hearing the name.

Fanbeemon: *frightened* The Tyrranomon Tyrants!? Not those guys again!! Forget about the sorceress, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

With that, all the Fanbeemon took off like greased lightning, taking to the air, and leaving their foes alone to face the fierce digimon on their own. The slayers watched as the Fanbeemon fled, but soon they turned their attention back at the Tyrranomon, and the Master Tyrranomon stepped forward to observe the group of humans and their digimon.

Master Tyrannomon: *snarls while smiling* Well look what we have here. We hear a bunch of ear splitting racket, hoping we'd find those weird looking characters from before. But instead, we find nothing but a bunch of little babies who can't seem to keep their mouths shut.

Lina: *growls, vein appears on her shaking fist* WHO ARE YOU CALLING BABIES, YOU POMPOUS, SCALE FACED, LIZARD!!!???

The digidestined and their digimon were appalled that Lina was insulting a high level digimon.

Tai: *whispering to Lina, sweatdrops* Linaaa… bad ideeeea… you don't just give digimon lip like that, ya know.

Master Tyrannomon: *attitude doesn't change* And they have a way with using verbal abuse too. They're everything that we hate in this world: funny looking, irresponsible, AND NOISY!!! Frankly, we were only searching for those four incompetent imbeciles. However, since we've gone through the trouble of looking all this time, and not finding who we're looking for, I guess all of you can pay us back! BY FILLING UP OUR EMPTY TUMMIES!!!

Tyrannomon: *shouts* TIME TO EAT!!!

Davis: *sweatdrops, panics* I don't wanna become their entrée!

Kari: *sweatdrops, worried* Yeah, can't they all go eat at a restaurant like normal digimon?

In no time flat, the Tyrannomon Tyrants began charging toward the digidestined, their digimon, and the slayers gang. The dinosaur digimon split up into three groups: two groups contained five Tyrannomon each, and the last group consisted of the Master Tyrannomon only. Martina, Team Rocket, and their pokemon who were hiding far away behind the trees away from the next upcoming battle, decided to watch the action while staying out of sight.

Martina: *grins, whispering* This is working out much better than I planned.

James: *looks at Martina confusingly, whispers* What do you mean? I though our plan was doomed to failure.

Jesse: *turns to James while smiling, whispers* Listen, if those dinosaurs are able gobble up Lina and those twerpy friends of hers, all the better for us…

James: *whispers* But what if they do manage to win, somehow?

Meowth: *whispers* Even if they win dis battle, they'll never win da war. Everyone will be so puckered out that we can easily finish them ourselves.

Martina: *grins evilly, whispers* Exactly. Either way, Lina Inverse is finished.

Meowth: *smiles happily, whispers* And then will ya be giving us that reward you've been talking about?

Martina: *smiles at Team Rocket, whispers* Of course, I'll give you as much gold as your hearts desire.

Jesse & James & Meowth: *starts to sing very softly* _~ We'll have riches and money ~ A land of milk and honey ~ How sweet ~!_

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Jesse, saluting and whispering* Wobbuffet.

The Tyrannomon Tyrants began to get closer towards their so called meals which were also split up into three groups. Lina, Gourry, Tai, Matt, and their digimon are the first group. Amelia, T.K., Kari, Cody, and their digimon are the second group. Zelgadiss, Davis, Ken, Izzy, Yolie, and their digimon were the third group. The Tyrannomon began to shoot out their attacks.

Tyrannomon: BLAZE BLAST!!! *breathes out from their mouths intense flames blasts at all three groups*

Lina: *shouts* Defense barriers, guys!!

Lina, Zelgadiss, and Amelia gets in front of their groups, raise their arms forward with palms outwards, and create in front of them a protective barrier. The fire attacks hit the barriers instead, which kept anyone from being burnt to a crisp.

Tai: *surprised at Lina's power* Wow, thanks a million. *turns to the other digidestined* Come on you guys, let's show these tyrants what teamwork is all about!

Digidestined: *shouts* YOU BET!!!

Izzy's original digivice activated. Causing a bright light to appear: with the image of a champion level digimon.

Tentomon, digivolve to……… KABUTERIMON!!!

Yolie: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!

Out of the D-Terminal, a beam of light hits Yolie's D-3, revealing the Digi-Egg of Love.

Hawkmon, Armor digivolve to……… HALSEMON, THE "WINGS OF LOVE"!!!

Davis's and Ken's D-3's shoot a powerful beam of light which combines.

ExVeemon…… Stingmon…… DNA digivolve to……… PAILDRAMON!!!

T.K.'s D-3 activated. Causing a bright light to appear: with the image of a champion level digimon.

Patamon, digivolve to……… ANGEMON!!!

Kari's D-3 activated. Causing a magnificently powerful light needed to create an ultimate level digimon.

Gatomon, digivolve to… ANGEWOMON!!!

Cody: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!

Out of the D-Terminal, a beam of light hits Cody's D-3, revealing the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

Armadillomon, Armor digivolve to……… DIGMON, THE "DRILL OF POWER"!!!

Tai's original digivice fires an extremely power beam of energy directly at Agumon.

Agumon, Warp digivolve to… WARGREYMON!!!

Matt's original digivice fires an extremely power beam of energy directly at Gabumon.

Gabumon, Warp digivolve to… METALGARURUMON!!!

Lina: *surprised, sweatdrops* O.O WHAO!!! I've never seen so many different and quick transformations in my entire life!!

Matt: *smiles* That's digital evolution for you, always expect the unexpected!

Lina: *rubs her head with frustration, growls* QUIT USING A WORD THAT I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND YET!!!

Tyrannomon Group #1: You think we're scared just because you look a little stronger!? We'll teach you punks a lesson you'll never forget!! *starts charging towards the third group of opponents*

Paildramon: *two voices speck simultaneously* Don't think that we're just a bunch of pushovers, in fact, we've got three lessons to teach you! DESPERADO BLASTER!!! *fires energy bullets from the weapons that appear on his hips, hitting a Tyrannomon in the chest until it falls to the ground in pain*

Kabuterimon: *flying above the battlefield* The first lesson is: to never judge a book by its cover! ELECTRO SHOCKER!!! *fires an electrical at another Tyrannomon who gets hit with the attack, and falls to the ground a bit charred and paralyzed*

Halsemon: *flying over battle field too* The second lesson, is: to never underestimate the power of the human heart! EAGLE EYE!!! *fires glowing energy arrows from his eyes that make direct contact with another Tyrannomon, and knocks it out*

Zelgadiss: *turns to the last two Tyrannomon* And the last, but most important lesson is: to never pick a fight with the WRONG crowd! DYNAST BRASS!!! *lightning falls down from the sky, encasing the two Tyrannomon within a lightning pentagram, and it causes the two tyrants to get electrocuted*

The last of the remaining Tyrannomon fell to the ground, charred and defeated. The second group of Tyrannomon began to face off against digidestined group number two with Amelia.

Tyrannomon: *growls* You honestly think we're going be defeated by a couple of angels!?

Amelia: *speaks confidently* They're not just angels!! They are the shining, righteous angels of light, hope, and justice!!

Angewomon: *soaring above Amelia, sweatdrops* Uhh… okay, we'll just leave it at that.

T.K.: *points at the Tyrannomon, getting in the act* Come on Angemon! Let's show them the true power of our light, and punish them swiftly, with the hammer of justice!!

Angemon: *soars above T.K., sweatdrops* I don't believe this…you too, T.K.?

The Tyrannomon begin to charge towards the group.

Angemon: Oh well, here goes nothing. HAND OF FATE!!! *fires a beam of sacred energy from his shining fist at one Tyrannomon, the hit causes one Tyrannomon to collide into another, taking them both out at the same time*

Angewomon: *sighs* I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but here goes nothing. HEEL OF JUSTICE!!! *charges all of her energy into her feet and while soaring down from the sky at great velocity, she does a double kick right on a Tyrannomon's head, which causes the dinosaur to be knocked out completely*

Amelia: *extremely happy* ^v^ WOW, THAT WAS SO AWSOME, AND SO FULL OF JUSTICE!!! *rolls up sleeve* Now it's my turn! BURST ROND!!! *shoots from her hands several little balls of light which explode on contact, spreading flames all over on a Tyrannomon who then starts to yelp in pain*

Digmon: Hey don't forget about me! What am I supposed to be anyway, leftovers!? ROCK CRACKIN'!!! *rams his drills into the ground, causing a fissure underneath the last Tyrannomon and causing it to get completely stuck in it from the chest down* Now that's what I call DIGGIN' it!

The Mater Tyrannomon was the only one remaining and Lina's group was the one that would be going to do battle with it.

Lina: *ready to fight, smiles* So you think you can beat the beautiful, sorcery genius, Lina Inverse, do you!?

Master Tyrannomon: Correction, I'm going to EAT you! Right after I roast you to a fine consistency! MASTER FIRE!!! *gathers his energy and breathes out a flame with devastating power from his mouth toward Lina*

Lina: REY WING!!! *creates a wind barrier around her, and flies into the sky, avoiding the attack as it causes an explosion on the ground*

Lina kind of flies a bit out of control due to the impact of the explosion sending her upwards, but after regaining her flight control, she hovers right next to a hovering WarGreymon.

Lina: *wipes forehead* Sheesh, that guy's pretty touch!

WarGreymon: *looks toward Lina* Maybe, but we're still tougher!

Gourry: LIGHT COME FORTH!!! *Gourry's sword of light appears as he unsheathes his sword handle* Now I'll show you what true power is! *begins to charge directly towards Master Tyrannomon, with his sword of light in hands*

Tai: *shouts* NO GOURRY, DON'T CHARGE AT HIM HEAD ON!!!

Master Tyrannomon: *grins* This guy's either stupid, or he has jellyfish for brains!

Lina: *shouts angrily* HEY, ONLY I GET TO CALL GOURRY THAT!!!

MetalGarurumon: *sweatdrops* Jellyfish for brains… that must be a scary thought.

Master Tyrannomon: MASTER FIRE!!! *breathes out another flame with devastating power from his mouth, but…* HUH!?

Gourry suddenly jumps towards Master Tyrannomon until he's just a couple yards from reaching his face, and the Master Fire attack. Gourry swings his sword of light at the powerful fireball, causing the light energy of the sword to collide with the dinosaurs attack, and…

! KABOOM !

The two attacks cause an explosion that sends Master Tyrannomon flying backwards and rolling uncontrollably in the dirt due to the impact. As for Gourry, the explosion sends him flying backwards through the air, and the end result, leaves Gourry splashing right into the icy cold lake. When the dust of the explosion started to clear, everyone was hoping that Gourry was okay. Just a few seconds later, Gourry came resurfacing to the top of the lake, smiling.

Gourry: *shouts, waving* Hey, don't worry about me guys, I'm okay!

Matt: *stares at Gourry* OKAY!? That was both thoughtless and crazy!

Lina: *sighs* Yeah, that's Gourry for ya… *smiles* Oh well, time for another one of my brilliant plans. *Lina lands down right next to MetalGarurumon, and starts to whisper into his ear*

MetalGarurumon starts to listen in on Lina's plan, while the Master Tyrannomon starts to recover a bit from his fall.

Master Tyrannomon: *starts to get up slowly, weakened a bit* You think you've all got me beat!? Well I'm not through with any of you yet!

WarGreymon: Oh yeah, then try me on for size! METAL CLAW!!! *dives down to try and pierce Master Tyrannomon with his metal claw gauntlets*

Master Tyrannomon: MASTER CLAW!!! *swings his sharp claws right with WarGreymon's attack*

When the two attacks hit each other, it sends WarGreymon flying back a bit, but it sends Master Tyrannomon skidding back a little bit farther. When he finally comes to a halt, the dinosaur digimon sees Lina flying in the air yet again due to her Rey Wing spell.

Lina: *shouts* NOW METALGARURUMON!!!

MetalGarurumon: GIGA MISSLE!!! *his chest compartment opens up, and he fires a missile that heads towards Master Tyrannomon*

Master Tyrannomon sees the missile in front of him, heading his way. He was just getting prepared to dodge the attack, focusing all his attention on the incoming projectile; however Lina Inverse seized her opportunity while the digimon was distracted!

Lina: *pulls out her dagger* SHADOW SNAP!!! *throws her dagger down to the ground, and it lands right on Master Tyrannomon's shadow*

Master Tyrannomon: *can't move his body at all* WHAT… WHAT IS THIS!? I CAN'T… MOVE A SINGLE INCH OF MY BODY!!?? *sees the Giga Missile head right at him, yells in fear*

A huge explosion occurs upon impact, smoke and dust once again starts to cover the battle field. When the smoke clears, Master Tyrannomon is left completely bruised and scratched up with burnt marks all over his body. The dinosaur lays upon the dirt, almost completely drain of health and power.

Master Tyrannomon: *groans* I… managed… to… survive… somehow…

Voice: Boss!

Master Tyrannomon looks up to see all ten of his Tyrannomon standing all around him with scars on their bodies.

Tyrannomon: *panics* Hey boss, these guys are just too much for us! We gotta get out of here!

Master Tyrannomon: *tries to stand up* I… refuse to… run now… I'LL NEVER LET THESE BRATS BEAT US!!!

All the digidestined, their digimon, and the slayers gang regrouped. They all faced the Tyrannomon Tyrants with serious looks on their faces.

Lina: I suggest that you all leave right now, while I'm in a bit of a forgiving mood!

Master Tyrannomon: NEVER!!! I'D SOONER LEARN HOW TO FLY, THAN SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!

Lina & Zelgadiss & Amelia: *smiles* That can be arranged! MEGA BRAND!!! *all three spell casters cause an outrageously large explosion underneath the Tyrannomon Tyrants*

The dinosaur digimon are sent flying, way high up into the sky until they were completely gone from everybody's view. After just a bit of peace and quiet, Lina went over to retrieve her dagger that was still stuck on the ground, and put it in its sheath.

Amelia: *poses "V" for victory* Victory! I knew justice would triumph in the end!

Lina had just started to walk back towards all her friends. Then, all of the digidestined's digimon started to glow, then they started to shrink, and when their glow stopped, they were back in their original rookie forms; except for Gatomon's champion form.

Gourry: O.O Huh? *confused* What happened!? Those big guys suddenly shrank!

Kari: Well of course, the digimon can't always stay in their most power levels.

Cody: When they use up most of their energy, they de-digivolve back to their original forms.

T.K.: That's right. Even digimon can't continuously fight forever in their high level forms.

Lina: *rubs the back of her head* Hmm, I guess I see what you mean.

Martina: Very impressive for a bunch of twerps, Lina Inverse!

Everyone turns around in surprise to see Martina, Jesse, James, Meowth, Arbok, Wobbuffet, Wezzing, and Victreebel a few yards away from them.

Jesse: *smiles evilly* We have to admit it; you're not that bad when it comes to getting some annoying lizards off our backs.

Davis: *shocked* YOUR BACKS!!?? Then those digimon we just fought were looking for you, all this time!!??

James: *grins* Give the twerp a gold metal! However, it's not going to save you now!!

Meowth: *grins* Yeah, since you guys are all pooped out, and too weak ta take us on, we'll be happy ta finish ya all off! *claws appear from his paw*

Izzy: Excuse me. *takes one step towards Martina and Team Rocket* But I'm afraid you people seem to be forgetting something very important. Besides from the fact that we still outnumber you, and that our group's not exactly at one hundred percent top condition, I think you four should be more aware of the force of attraction by which terrestrial bodies tend to fall toward the center of the earth. You know, gravity?

Meowth: *loses temper* WHAT'S THE LAWS OF PHYSICS HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF DIS!?

Izzy: Simple, you should now that with any certain object that goes up, it must always come back down eventually. *points up to the sky*

Martina, Team Rocket, and their pokemon with confused looks on their faces look up at the sky, and see something coming down. It was the Tyrannomon Tyrants, and they were all bunched up together in a big mass, soaring back downwards towards Martina's group. When they see the digimon headed their way, Martina and Team Rocket screamed in fear and surprise. When the Tyrannomon Tyrants crash down to the ground with great force, the impact was powerful enough to send Martina, Team Rocket, and their pokemon soaring through the sky, defeated.

Martina: *angry* Curse that Lina Inverse, and those children's laws of physics!

Jesse: *sighs* You'll have to get used to this Martina my dear, because whenever trouble comes down on us, we're always sent soaring up.

James: Which makes me think, could these digimon creatures be ten times better than the pokemon in our world? Not only can they grow to gigantic proportions, but they seem almost completely unstoppable. I wonder if other people would agree with me?

Meowth: I think your thinking too much! Digimon, pokemon, it doesn't matter anyway! Besides it's not like people will start writing stories about'em!

Wobbuffet: *salutes* Wobbuffet!

Martina & Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!

And just like a shooting star, Martina and Team Rocket were out of sight.

*~Ding~*

As the dust started to clear away from the crash, the Tyrannomon Tyrants were seen lying on the ground in pain, groaning. When all of them opened their eyes, their gaze focused on Lina. All The Tyrannomon Tyrants stood up quickly with horrified looks on their faces.

Master Tyrannomon: *wide eyed and frightened* AH, YOU AGAIN!!?? STAY AWAY FROM US!! FORGET ABOUT EATING THESE GUYS; LET'S FIND US SOME GRASS TO CHEW ON, AWAY FROM HERE!!!

As the Tyrannomon Tyrants quickly made haste and ran for their lives back through wince they entered the meadow, Lina started shouting back at them.

Lina: *shouts* That's right, and DON'T come back!!! Or else you'll feel the true wrath of Lina Inverse!! *starts to laugh*

The digidestined and their digimon sweatdrops, staring at Lina rather oddly.

Ken: Something tells me that this woman never heard of anger management, OR self-control for that matter.

Zelgadiss: That's Lina for you, she makes more enemies that way and she doesn't even care about it. *sighs*

Gourry: *rubs back of his head, smiling* Yeah, I mean think about it, she was able to turn a bunch of meat eaters into vegetarians. Now that proves how scary she is!

Gourry suddenly found himself in a headlock, with an angry Lina chocking him.

Lina: *chocks Gourry, angry* WHO ASKED YOU, JELLYFISH FOR BRAINS!!!

Gourry: *speaks while being chocked* X_x Wha-WHAT DID I SAY WRONG!!??

Without even thinking about Gourry's well being, the digidestined and digimon started laughing out loud, soon Zelgadiss and Amelia join in the laughing. After a good while of laughing, Lina suddenly heard another voice going through her mind. Once again, the voice was faint, yet familiar.

~ ~ ~ …… The village…… Head for…… Primary Village…… ~ ~ ~

Lina: *shocked, whispers to herself* That voice again…

Yolie: Hey Lina, what's the matter? What voice are you talking about?

Lina: *turns her everyone* I heard that voice again you guys, but it was different this time. It said, "The village. Head for… Primary Village", whatever that place is.

The digidestined all had surprised looks on their faces, their mouths were hanging open.

T.K.: *speaks up* Lina, that voice was telling you to go to Primary Village!? That's the place where all digimon are born.

Amelia: *turns to T.K.* It is? Then I wonder why that strange voice wants us to go there?

Xellos: *appears beside Davis* ^v^ I think I can answer that question!

Davis: *flinches backwards, surprised to see Xellos* XELLOS WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!!?? How do you just appear like that? In fact, where were you when we needed your help battling Martina, and Team Rocket, and all sorts of bad tempered digimon!!??

Xellos: *looks at Davis* Now please, you really didn't expect me to "help" you when all of you were doing such a fine job. Everyone did very well, just as I'd expect from a bunch of monsters and their human partners. *looks at Lina* Anyway Lina, you said that you heard a voice telling you to head for a specific location, right? Well, if that voice is who I think it is, maybe it was trying to point us to the right location of the next dimensional portal?

Zelgadiss: Are you saying that it's possible that we can continue on to the next world if we listen to some voice that only Lina can hear?

Lina: *looks down at her watch to see that she has 10 minutes and 33 seconds left* Well we don't have much time before the portal does appear, and that voice sounds so familiar to me that I think we can trust it. *turns to the digidestined* How can we reach this Primary Village from here!?

Izzy: *walks up towards Lina* How much time do you have left?

Lina: Ten minutes.

Izzy: Perfect, if my calculations are correct, then we should be able to arrive at the Primary Village from here in just nine point thirty minutes.

Lina: *surprised* I don't know what you just said, but it sounds like a plan to me. *smiles* Okay guys, let's head for this Primary Village on the double and find that portal!

Everyone: RIGHT!!!

With that, the digidestined led the way out of the meadow, running with their digimon, and the slayers gang following right behind them. Meanwhile, far off from the meadow and at the Primary Village, there were digi-eggs, and brown cradles with Fresh level digimon all over the place. The caretaker of the Primary Village, Elecmon, was caring for all the digimon by making sure they were either well fed, having fun, or just needed a potty break. Elecmon sat down for a second to catch his breath, and wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

Elecmon: *tired* Whoo… if I knew these little guys were such a hassle to deal with, I would have hired a baby-sitter long ago. I'm going to need a vacation some time soon.

Just then, Elecmon hears a crash in the nearby trees.

Elecmon: Huh? Now what in the digital world was that!? Whatever that was I better check it out!

Elecmon runs over to the location of the crash, which was only a few yards away from the trees that bared play toys. When Elecmon reached the location away from the digi-eggs, there he saw in a tree that bared fruits was Martina and Team Rocket, stuck within the branches of the tree. They looked completely dazed and seemed to be in a bind.

Elecmon: *confused* Oh great, now I've seen everything! Did you people just fall down from the sky or something, or did you just grow from the tree!? Hey, maybe you're the baby-sitters I've been talking about!

Martina: *regains consciousness* Huh? Baby-sitter!? We're not baby-sitters! I am the queen of the kingdom of Xona!

Jesse: *regains consciousness* Yeah, and we're Team Rocket! We don't grow from trees, and with don't do any baby-sitting!

Elecmon: *gets angry* Well if you're neither of the two, then I demand that you all get out of here this instant! This is a place where baby digimon are born, and we don't just allow strangers here, you know!? *can hear several voices from a distance within the Primary Village* Now what!? It just doesn't seem to ever keep quiet here very long!

Elecmon decided to ignore Martina and Team Rocket for now, so he turned tail and ran back into the heart of the Primary Village. When he finally reaches the source of the voices, a big smile appeared on his face, there were his old friends: the digidestined, their digimon, and… complete strangers?

Elecmon: *comes to a stop in front of the big group* Hey kids nice to see you all again. Uh… *stares at the slayers gang, confused* Who are these guys and what are they doing here anyway!? Is there something I'm missing here!? Are THEY the baby-sitters!?

Tai: *sweatdrops, looking at Elecmon* Uh, hey Elecmon, long time no see, and… no these guys aren't baby-sitters at all. We came here for a very good reason, I promise you.

Lina: *looks at her watch* He's right, and you'll soon find out in, five… four… three… two… one…

[Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep]

Lina's digital watch went off.

Elecmon: *raises eyebrow* Beep-beep? What kind answer is that supposed to be!?

Just then, everybody hears a crackling sound coming from an empty spot right in between two trees that bared play toys. A mysterious black sphere of lightning appeared right in the middle of those play toy trees. The slayers gang, digidestined, and digimon end up running until they came to a halt just a few feet away from the strange black sphere. The black sphere suddenly expanded out, and formed an open portal.

Izzy: *surprised* Prodigious!! Is this..?

Lina: *smiles, looking at the portal* Yup! This is the dimensional portal that leads to the next world! *turns to the digidestined and digimon* Well guys, I guess this is where we say good-bye. It was nice meeting you all.

Yolie: *a bit depressed* You mean… your leaving? *brightens up a bit* Well you do have to get back to your own dimension! I hope we'll see each other again!

Lina: Yeah, we just might! *turns to the portal to enter it, but soon stops for a second* Wait up! *turns around facing Izzy* Hey Izzy, you're the smart one, right?

Izzy: Um… yeah?

Lina: Well then, could you answer me just one question? WHAT THE HELL DOES THE FREAKIN' WORD "DIGITAL" MEAN!? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND OUT ALL THIS TIME AND NO ONE HAS GIVEN ME ANY ANSWERS!!!

Izzy: *sweatdrops* Well Lina, you see, the term "digital" refers to data or information in numerical form. It's just like this digital world, your digital watch, and us being here in this world as a series of changing digits to represent time at discrete intervals. Modern computers rely on digital processing techniques as well, in which both data and the instructions for manipulating-

Lina: *interrupts Izzy, shouts* STOOOOOP!!! *breaths heavily* Never mind… just forget that I asked. *calms down, smiles again looking toward her new friends* Well, we can't stay here much longer. See you guys! *starts to run towards the portal*

Tai: *shouts to Lina, smiling* You take care of yourself Lina, and good luck to you!

Agumon: *shouts to Lina, smiling* If we meet again, lets all have a big picnic, okay!?

Yolie: *shouts to Lina, waving* Bye Lina! Take care!

Hawkmon: *shouts to Lina, smiling*And please try to do something about your temper!

Lina enters through the portal.

Gourry: *smiles* Bye guys, nice knowing you! *runs to the portal*

Davis: *waves to Gourry* See ya Gourry, take care of yourself, alright!?

Veemon: *shouts to Gourry* Yeah, maybe we can play again someday!?

Ken: *shouts to Gourry* Please try not too be absent-minded anymore, okay!?

Wormmon: That means, "Please, don't let yourself get killed".

Gourry enters through the portal as well.

Zelgadiss: *smiles* Good-bye everyone. *runs to the portal*

Matt: *waves to Zelgadiss* See ya Zelgadiss, don't be a stranger!

Gabumon: *waves to Zelgadiss* He really means it! DON'T be a stranger!

Izzy: *shouts to Zelgadiss* I hope you're able to find that cure of yours Zelgadiss!

Tentomon: *shouts to Zelgadiss* Even though you already look so cool!

Zelgadiss enters through the portal too.

Amelia: *smiles* Good-bye! May justice always shine in your hearts! *runs to portal*

Kari: *waves to Amelia* If we ever find a Crest of Justice, I'm giving that to you, okay!?

Gatomon: *shouts to Amelia* I've already heard "justice" more times than I can count!

T.K.: *smiles to Amelia* Bye Amelia, may the light of justice always be with you!

Patamon: Okay T.K., I can't believe you went and said something like that, again!

Amelia enters through the portal also.

Xellos: *smiles* ^v^ Take care children; it was a pleasure meeting you. *runs to portal*

Cody: *waves to Xellos* See you Xellos, um… bye?

Armadillomon: I know he's a monster and all, but you could give the poor guy a break.

Xellos enters through the portal.

Martina and Team Rocket can see from far away the portal to the next world and panic a bit. When they manage to free themselves from the tree, they quickly jump out of it, and starts running towards the portal at top speed. The digidestined and digimon see Martina and her companions running towards the portal and have surprised looks on their faces.

Martina: *shouts* HEY, WAIT FOR US LINA!!!

Team Rocket: *shouts* YEAH, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US!!!

Martina and Team Rocket quickly jumped through the dimensional portal and were gone in an instant. Just a few seconds later, the dimensional portal starts to shrink, until it turned back into a black lightning sphere. Then, the sphere popped and was gone.

Cody: *still surprised* Was that… Martina and Team Rocket? Well… I guess they had to follow Lina and the others if they didn't want to stay here for the rest of their lives.

Davis: *crosses arms* True. They have their own worlds to get back to.

Elecmon: *head shifts from the portal location to the digidestined* Um, could somebody mind telling me WHAT is going on here!? Who were those people, and what was that… thing?

Tai: *looks toward Elecmon, smiling* You won't believe us even if we told you Elecmon. It's a very long story, but I guess we have to start somewhere.

The digidestined and their digimon decided to tell Elecmon the entire story about the slayers arrival in the digital world, and their reason for being here. In a world full of data, the Chosen Children were lucky to meet the sorcery genius, Lina Inverse. Just as much as Lina was lucky to learn about the world of the digimon, digital monster!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of the dimensional wormhole that had gold lines spread all around like blood vessels, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos were floating down the portal with very pleasant looks on their faces.

Amelia: Hey, Miss Lina? That voice you said you heard in your mind. Do you have any idea whose voice it was, since you said it sounded so familiar?

Lina: *thinks for a second* It did sound awfully familiar, and I think it's because…

Voice (_from nowhere_): That's right, Lina! That was my voice you heard!

Zelgadiss: *recognizes the voice* Geno! So YOU were helping us!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Yep, and I'm glad I was able to get my message to you! It's a special new trick I've been working on; it's called "Mind Communication". By using my magical powers, I'm able to transfer my messages into Lina's mind. The problem is that I'm still in the process of learning how to use this new ability correctly, so you'll probably only hear just a couple of words that will give some sort of clue where to find the next portal. Plus, I can only use it on only one person, so I decided to choose Lina.

Gourry: *confused* Transfer messages… into minds? Wow…

Lina: But I thought you said that even you were unable to determine the exact location of the dimensional portals?

Geno (_from nowhere_): That was before! It seems that due to the increasing level of magical energy it takes for each portal in each world to slowly build up, I am able to sense and determine the exact location of each of the dimensional worlds' portals by tracing that magical energy to its source!

Lina: *expression brightens* Then does this mean you know where the next dimensional portal will appear in the next world, right now!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Not now. The magical energy will still be too weak for me to sense, even once you first enter the fourth world, but you can count on me to give you a bit of a hint near the end of your time in each world through my "Mind Communication" as to where you'll find each portal from here on. That's all I have to say guys, I must be off now!

Lina: You're leaving now!? Hey wait just a minute; I forgot to tell you something!! Team Rocket is with Martina, and their all working together to try and kill me!! Can't you send those three annoying companions of Martina's back to their original world or something!?

Geno (_from nowhere_): Lina, I'm already busy as it is trying to keep the worlds from meeting what could be their impending destruction. I'm afraid the only thing you can do now is to try and stay alive as best as you can. I can send everyone who tags along for your journey to their rightful worlds after all this is over. I must go now! Good luck in world four!!!

Silence.

Lina: *sighs* I guess I have no other choice. Oh well, I'm not going to let anyone stop me from reaching home sweet home! *smiles* It's off to world number four!

Amelia: *smiles* Yeah!

Gourry: *smiles* I'm ready whenever you are!

Zelgadiss: *nods, smiling* Right!

Xellos: *smiles* ^v^ This should prove to be a most exciting journey!

Martina and Team Rocket follow right behind Lina and her friends from far away.

Jesse: *grins* Don't think you'll get rid of us that easily, Lina Inverse.

James: *grins* We've just barely begun to fight!

Meowth: *grins* As the old saying goes, "If at first you don't succeed, try and try again"!

Martina: *grins evilly* And you can bet on it Lina Inverse, that I will kill you, one way or another!

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos fly through the dimensional tunnel, ready to face what waits ahead of them.

Narrator (Lina): Me and my friends now have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, we cleared world three and will no longer be oblivious of where the next dimensional portals will appear! The bad news is that Team Rocket is now with Martina and that they won't stop until I'm a dead sorceress. Well I won't let that stop me! As we make our way towards world four, anything could happen, and I'll be there to face it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

Narrator (Lina): In the next world, we arrive in a much more peaceful place. And we meet a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, who says that she's supposed to be the new Master of the Clow Cards. Huh? What's a Clow Card? They're cards that have special powers of their own? And you're trying to turn these Clow Cards into Sakura Cards!!?? Well I hope you have enough of them kid, because Martina and Team Rocket aren't going to make my life any easier! Next time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**A Power Confined! The Magical Cards of Cardcaptor Sakura!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator (Lina): You better read, or I'll really cause some trouble! RELEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator (Lina): In the last world my friends and I were in, we met up with a bunch of kids who call themselves the digidestined, who work together with their loyal fighting partners, the digimon. Apparently, the world that we were in was called, the digital world, the home of the digital monsters. Just… don't ask me what the word "digital" means, because I couldn't understand it myself. Before we knew it, Martina appears before us so that she could try and kill me again, and she has Team Rocket with her too! Of all the people she HAD to bring with her, she brought them along! Anyway, by getting a sizable army of digimon on her side, Martina thought she had me beat. Well guess again, thanks to the digidestined's digivices, they were able to make their digimon digivolve into higher level monsters! With my magic, and my friends to help me out, we were able to beat back the digimon and foil another one of Martina's despicable schemes! Suddenly, I started to hear the voice of someone very familiar in my mind. It was Geno, and by using his mind communication ability, he pointed me and my friends into the right direction of the next portal out of world three. All right, now we won't be oblivious as to where to head to in order to find the next portal in the next world! Well, world four is waiting for all of us, so let's get started!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**A Power Confined! The Magical Cards of Cardcaptor Sakura!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, there was nothing but darkness surrounding Lina's slowly recovering consciousness. However, this time she heard not just one, but three very faint, but very clear voices. It sounded almost like a conversation between two girls and one guy.

Voice #1: (_echo_) This is quite a predicament we have here, isn't it Sakura?

Voice #2: (_echo_) I know, first these weird incidents start occurring everywhere in Tomoeda, and now we find these two mysterious girls.

Voice #3: (_echo_) Still, I think its best that we should find out more about these two. I do sense that they have magical powers; especially with those strange outfits of theirs.

Lina Inverse could hear the voices speaking softly but she still couldn't understand what the conversation was about, being partly unconscious. She moaned very softly.

Voice: #2: (_echo_) Uh oh, she's waking up. Quick Kero, hide!

Lina slowly opened her eyes, and could see in her blurry vision two people beside her. When her vision got clearer, she saw a girl with short brown hair in pigtails, with green eyes, and she was wearing a pink sweater with light-brown pants. There was also another girl with her, she had long black hair, amethyst colored eyes, and she was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a black vest and a long black skirt. Both girls looked around the age of ten. Once Lina was fully conscious, she slowly started to sit herself upwards from a bed she was on. Lina started to rub her head slowly, and that's when the girl with brown hair started to speak up.

Girl #1: Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright. You had us very worried.

Girl #2: *smiles at Lina* I hope you're feeling much better.

When Lina's mind finally started to kick in, she looks over at the two girls with a surprised look on her face. Lina was sitting on a platform bed with the covers and sheets over her legs.

Lina: Oh, uh… thank you. *smiles* It's very nice that you were concerned about my well being. Um… by the way, who are you?

Girl #1: *smiles cheerfully* My name is Sakura Kinomoto… *eyes trail over towards her friend* …and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo: *bows lightly* It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sakura: By the way, what is your name?

Lina: *points her herself* Who me? I'm Lina Inverse, the so- *stops herself very quickly*

Sakura & Tomoyo: *confused* The so-?

Lina: *thinks to herself* (_Maybe it's best not to brag about me being a sorcery genius to these two girls, just this once. Otherwise, I'll just have to answer yet another dozen of the same questions that I've already answered to several others before them._) *laughs nervously* Um, SO where am I exactly? *looks at her surrounding a bit*

The room she was in looked kind of small but it was definitely a girl's bedroom. When Lina looked down to the floor, she saw a girl who was all tucked into a blue futon bed. It was Amelia.

Lina: *surprised, gasps* Amelia! *leans over to Amelia* Hey Amelia, are you all right!?

Tomoyo: *walks over toward Lina* Please try and calm yourself Lina. This young girl will be just fine. I'm sure she'll wake up eventually, just like you did.

Lina: *sighs in relief* Well that's a relief. Huh? *looks at her own body and sees that her cape, dagger, and boots were not on her body*

Tomoyo: If you're wondering were all your possessions are, I just set them all neatly in a pile. *hand points towards the top of a desk*

Lina's cape was all folded up neatly, with her dagger right on top of it. Right next to her cape was Amelia's all folded up as well.

Lina: Um… where are my boots? And where are Amelia's?

Sakura: We just set them near the front door, as always. We don't want to get our house dirty, after all. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. This is my house you're in, and this is my bedroom. It looks small, but it's very cozy in here once you get used to it. So feel free to rest and relax here as long as you need.

Amelia then started to moan a little, which was a sign that she was waking up.

Lina: *smiles* Hey, Amelia's waking up. Oh Amelia! It's time to get up sleepy head!

Amelia slowly opens her eyes. She could see Lina while lying face up, who was up on the platform bed. When she saw her, she smiled with happiness.

Amelia: Oh, Miss Lina! It's you! Good morning!

Lina: Well of course it's me! Who else would it be?

Amelia: I'm so glad to see that you're just fine. Hmm? *turns her head to one side and sees the two girls* Oh! Hello, who might you be?

Lina: *introduces the two girls* Amelia, this is Sakura and Tomoyo. They are the one's who brought us in.

Amelia: Really? Thank you so much for your kind generosity!

Sakura: *smiles happily* Don't mention it. I was glad to be of help. It's also kind of funny that you're saying "good morning". It's night time already.

With a surprised look on her face, Lina looks over at one of the two windows to see that it was a beautiful and starry night outside.

Lina: *laughs a little* I guess so.

Amelia then thought she felt a strange presence from near by. Facing her head in the opposite direction, she looked underneath Sakura's bed. Underneath the bed, there was something that was just lying there, and it had a bright yellow color to it. Amelia pulled her arm from under the covers, and reached for the unknown object. After grabbing it, she pulled it out while sitting up from her bed at the same time. She looked at the soft object in her hand. It looked like a yellow stuffed plush animal with a round head, little arms, little legs, a long tail with white fuzz on the tip, and a pair of wings on its back.

Amelia: *curious* What is this supposed to be? Some sort of toy?

Sakura: *sweatdrops while feeling a little panicky* (_Oh no! Kero!_) Uh, you found it!!

Lina and Amelia look up at Sakura with confused looks on their faces. Before Amelia knew it, Sakura took the strange looking yellow plush off of Amelia's hand.

Sakura: *laughs nervously* I've been looking for this little plush doll of mine for months now! I'm so glad you were able to find it for me, thank you so much! *walks over, and sets the doll on the desk, right next to Lina's possessions*

Lina: *observes the doll from her bed* What kind of creature is that anyway?

Sakura: *stops in her tracks* You know, I don't have any idea what it is myself.

Lina: Well if you ask me, it's either a chimera, or some sort of odd looking monster.

Just then, Lina thought she saw the plush doll's eyebrow twitch.

Lina: Huh? Did that doll just… *feels a strange sensation* (_What is this… strange presence?_)

Tomoyo: *looks over from the doll to Lina* Is there something wrong, Lina?

Lina: *laughs nervously* Nope, it's nothing! (_Although I thought I just saw that little doll move or something. I must have been out of it for too long that I'm starting to imagine things. But, I'm still feeling these strange sensations. It's almost as if there's something in this room that possesses magic. But, is it possible? Could it really be… magic?_)

Sakura: *looks over at the doll, sweating a bit* (_Kero, I know your upset right now about being called names by Lina, but please try to remember that you're only a doll to her. Until I can find out more about her and Amelia, I'm afraid you'll have to just have to bear with being a stuffed animal for just a little while longer._)

Just outside of Sakura's house was the face of a smiling monster who was watching Lina and Amelia's conversation with the other two girls. It was Xellos, and he was sitting on a branch within the tree that stood just right next to the yellow house of Sakura's. He had a perfect view of the four girls who were talking to each other through the window. In fact, he was able to listen in on their conversation without having to worry about being spotted by any of them.

Xellos: *laughs under his breath* ^v^ It seems that Miss Lina and Miss Amelia are safe and sound yet again. And this time, they're in the presence of this nice little family. *looks at Sakura* Unusual though, I can feel that that young girl possesses magical powers, just like Lina. *looks over at Kero* And I don't think that doll really is a doll at all. I can sense that it has magical powers as well. *smiles mischievously* Maybe I'll give them just a few more minutes to get to know each other, before I go crashing their little slumber party.

Back inside of Sakura's room, Lina, Amelia, Sakura, and Tomoyo heard a knock on Sakura's closed bedroom door.

Sakura: *calls out* Come in!

When Sakura's bedroom door opened up, a man who appeared to be around seventeen years old appeared. He had silvery-gray hair, greenish-yellow eyes, wore glasses, and he was wearing a white tennis shirt with light-brown pants. Right behind him was yet another man who was also around seventeen. He had black hair, and brown eyes, and was wearing a blue T-shirt with black pants. He was also carrying with him a tray which held two bowls of hot beef and vegetable stew. The first young man with the glasses smiled warmly when he saw Lina and Amelia were awake.

Young Man: Oh, so both of you woke up I see? I'm so glad you two recovered, I hope you're alright.

Amelia: *looks up at the young man, smiling* Yes, we are. Thank you for your concern Mister…

Young Man: Tsukishiro … Yukito Tsukishiro. I'm a very close friend of Sakura and her family… *looks over towards the other young man* …and this is Sakura's older brother, Toya Kinomoto.

Sakura: *turns to the two men* Yukito, Toya… *introduces the two girls* … this is Lina and Amelia.

Toya: *looks at the two girls, smiling* It is nice to see that you two are okay. I hope our little monster didn't scare you when you woke up.

Amelia: *shocked* O.O MONSTER!!?? *looks all around* W-W-WHERE!!??

Sakura: *loses temper and growls* BIG BROTHER!!! I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I'M NOT A MONSTER!!! QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!

Lina: *raises an eyebrow* Hold on a second… you were referring to your little sister… as the monster?

Amelia: How rude! *gives one of her dramatic speeches* Sakura is NOT a monster by any means! She is more like a delicate angel who brings kindness, love, and joy to other around her! Even if the Gods forgive your unreasonable claims, I-

Lina quickly covers Amelia's mouth before she could finish her little speech.

Lina: -_- You'll have to excuse my friend. She's a bit of a justice freak.

Yukito: *turns to Toya* See what I mean Toya? People are going to argue about how you treat your little sister if you don't start acting nicer.

Toya: *sighs* Yeah, yeah… *walks over to the desk and places the tray with the bowls of stew down on it* …but she's still as loud as one.

Sakura: *face turns red with anger* TOYAAAAAAA!!!

Amelia: *thinks to herself* (_That sort of makes me think. How would Lina react if someone called her a ferocious monster?_) *pictures Lina Inverse casting destructive spells all over a helpless village like a raging beast* o Ahhh! Scary!

Lina: *looks at Amelia oddly* Why are you talking to yourself?

Amelia: *snaps out of it, laughs nervously* N-n-nothing! It's nothing… really.

Toya stares at both Lina and Amelia with suspicion. It was almost as if he knew that these two young ladies weren't ordinary girls at all.

Yukito: *looks at Lina* You know Lina, when we first found you two girls, Sakura was very worried about you from the start.

Lina: *looks at Yukito* Huh? Really? So how did you find us exactly?

Yukito: Well you see, Toya and I were just walking home from our late afternoon job, and he asked me if I wanted to come over to his house so that we could study for an exam that we have tomorrow. I accepted, because he said that Sakura was making stew, my favorite. *smiles* But then again, ANY kind of food is my favorite, as long as there's enough to fill me up!

Amelia: *shocked* O.O Really? Miss Lina will eat anything herself when she's VERY hungry! She even gets into food fights with Mister Gourry over the last sausage!

Lina: *glares at Amelia with spite* HEY!!!

Yukito: *chuckles* Wow, I guess that means that I have a rival. *continues his story* After Toya and I arrived near the house, we saw both you young girls lying unconscious near the front steps of the Kinomoto residence. At first, Toya checked to see if you were both still alive, then he carried you Lina, while I carried Amelia into the house. Luckily, Sakura's friend was around to help her set up the bed and an extra futon just for the two of you. Since then, those two have stayed by your side until you'd finally wake up.

Amelia: *surprised* Wow… That's truly amazing. What a very altruistic thing to do.

Yukito: *smiles warmly* It sure is. *wipes his eyes rather sheepishly*

Amelia: *looks up at Yukito* Um, Mister Yukito, are you feeling sleepy or something.

Yukito: *smiles again* Don't worry, I'm okay.

Toya stares at Yukito with a worried look on his face, but then he tries to pretend that everything is alright.

Toya: *rests a hand on Yukito's shoulder, looking at him* Why don't we let Lina and Amelia eat the stew Sakura made while it's still hot. We still have exams to study for.

Yukito: *turns to Toya* Right, we really should. *turns to the girls one last time* Lina and Amelia, it was a pleasure meeting the both of you, and I hope you'll feel better soon.

Lina & Amelia: *speaks confidently* Thanks! We will!

Yukito turns around and slowly walks out of Sakura's bedroom and out of sight. Toya turns to leave the bedroom as well, but then… he stops in his tracks and turns his head very quickly towards the window closest to the door. Toya looks outside of the window and appears to be glaring at the tree just outside of the house. He stares at the tree suspiciously because he believes there is somebody watching and listening from the shadows.

Sakura: Big brother, is something wrong?

Toya: *shakes his head* It's nothing. *heads for the door and pauses yet again* Listen, in a little while, your dad will come up and bring a special treat for you and the girls.

Sakura: *smiles happily* Really? It must be his famous pudding!

Toya: Yeah. Just don't go gobbling it all up for yourself. Good night ladies, good night monster. *leaves Sakura's bedroom while closing her bedroom door*

Sakura: *loses temper again and growls* I hate it when he calls me a monster!

Tomoyo: *smiles at Sakura* I guess that's what big brothers are for. They just like to pick on you, because it's almost like it's their duty to. It's also a way to so how much affection they have for you.

Sakura: *still upset* But still, I hate it when he calls me a monster. It sounds so… degrading!

Amelia: *stands up and clasps her hands around Sakura's* Don't let your brother get to you Sakura. I'm sure that under all those insults he makes, your older brother cares about you more than anything else in the world!

Sakura: *calms down and smiles at Amelia* Really? Thank you, Amelia. Well, why don't I let you two get started by trying out my stew? I'm a pretty good cook, and I'm sure you're going to love what I made.

Lina: *excited* Alright! If you say it's that good, then I can't wait to taste it!

As Lina and Amelia waited patiently for Sakura to serve them their stew, Xellos the mysterious priest who was still hiding behind the leaves in the tree, continued to smile mischievously.

Xellos: *rubbing his chin* ^v^ How very interesting. It seems that young man was able to sense my presence. I guess that can be expected from someone else who has magical powers. And that young man with the glasses seems to be hiding a certain magical power of his own. After all, looks can be deceiving, and I'm sure that form of his is only a disguise. Miss Lina and Amelia have really gotten themselves involved with a very fascinating family. *opens one eye* But for Sakura's own brother to call her a monster, that's just priceless. *chuckles softly* But I have a feeling that things are going to get even more exciting before our time in this world is up.

Xellos had no idea how right he was. Somewhere, in a very dark room, a figure was sitting comfortably in his usual red chair within his house. He had dark-blue hair, blue eyes, wore glasses, and looked around the age of ten. He was wearing a dark-blue V-neck sweater with white convert pants. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa, the transfer student from England, and he was just staring out the window while looking at the full moon in the starry sky. Not too far from him, Spinel Sun, one of Eriol's guardians was calmly lying down on a sofa, watching his master gaze at the moon in silence. The little black guardian with his blue and black eyes decided to break the silence.

Spinel Sun: *speaks calmly* Are you really going to just stare at that moon all night? It really isn't going to make much of a difference, you know.

Eriol: *laughs lightly, speaks with a deep voice* Maybe not. It just always seems to make me feel so relaxed. Besides, I think I'll need this relaxation for what's about to come.

Spinel Sun: *head tilts to one side* What do you mean?

Eriol: *turns his head to Spinel Sun, smiling* I can sense the presence of very powerful, yet unusual magic that doesn't seem to be of this world.

Spinel Sun: *surprised* Really?

Just then, the door to the dark room opened up, and a young girl who was around the age of seventeen entered the dark entered the room. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red solid tunic with black pants. It was Nakuru Akizuki, the new Seijou High School student who enrolled the very same day Eriol enrolled Tomoeda Elementary. The young girl walked over to Eriol with a smile on her face.

Nakuru: So Eriol, did anything interesting happen today?

Eriol: *smiles at Nakuru* Not this afternoon. But tonight, something interesting will.

Nakuru walks up beside Eriol in his red chair and looks at him with confusion.

Nakuru: Hmm? What do you mean by that?

Eriol: I'll show you. *pulls out a small key with a sun emblem on it*

Eriol holds out his key in the palm of his hands.

Eriol: *chants his incantation* _The Key which hides powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Eriol, command you under our contract… RELEASE!_

The large glowing symbol of Clow Reed's appears underneath Eriol and shines with a bright golden light. Eriol's key then begins to float in midair, expands and grows until it took the form and size of a staff. Eriol then grabs a hold of the staff of Clow Reed, the powerful magician and creator of the Clow Cards. The glowing symbol underneath Eriol then disappears.

Eriol: *smiles* Now then, let's take a look and see who are new visitors are. *points his staff outwards*

In the center of the dark room, another large symbol appears on the floor. As the symbol glows its golden yellow color, right in the center, there was nothing but a black circle. Soon, the circle showed an image of Sakura, Tomoyo, Lina, and Amelia. Lina was gulping down her stew with satisfaction, while Amelia was taking her time eating while speaking with Sakura and Tomoyo.

Eriol: *smiles* How fascinating. The strange magical powers I felt came from those two fine young ladies. Not only that, they are with Sakura as well.

Nakuru: *looks from the image on the floor to Eriol* Eriol, do those two really worry you that much?

Eriol: Not at all. I'm actually more interested in finding out more about these two girls. They don't appear to be from around here, or from this world.

Nakuru & Spinel Sun: *confused* Hmm? *looks at each other feeling bewildered*

Eriol continued to watch the action from the comfort of his red seat, and listen to what these strange newcomers were doing here. Meanwhile, back inside Sakura's room, Lina and Amelia had just finished their bowls of stew and were feeling reenergized.

Lina: *stretches her back, smiling* Wow, that was the best stew that I ever had in my entire life! Sakura, you sure are a great chef! You should own your own restaurant.

Sakura: *blushes* Y-you really think so? I'm not sure… I am still learning how to cook different recipes little by little after all.

Amelia: No, I think Miss Lina has the right idea Miss Sakura! With your great talent in cooking, you could easily run a successful three star restaurant. Who knows, maybe it will be a five star?

Tomoyo: *stars in her eyes, smiles* The day Sakura does manage to own her very own restaurant would be a wonderful occasion! If that day ever comes… I'll be there to record her restaurants official opening day live and in person!

Sakura: *sweatdrops, smiling awkwardly* T-T-Tomoyo…

Lina: Record? What do you mean by that? Is it like writing in a book or something?

Tomoyo: *smiles at Lina* I'll show you. *pulls her camcorder out of her backpack* This is what I mean.

Lina: *looks at the camcorder, puzzled* Uhh, what's that supposed to be?

Tomoyo: You mean you've never seen a camcorder before? It's a portable electronic device for recording video images and audio. You could say that it's a wonderful way to record past experiences and save them for re-watching in the future. I plan on using this to record any special events Sakura goes through, and keep them all with me forever and ever as my very own prized treasures.

Amelia: *amazed* Incredible, that's what a camcorder can do? It's a shame that we don't have items like that in our world.

Tomoyo: *looks at Amelia, confused* Huh?

Lina: *tries to cover up Amelia, smiling nervously* Um, don't mind Amelia! She was just kidding about that. *laughs nervously* Can you excuse us one minute?

Lina quickly grabs Amelia and pulls her over to whisper in her ear. Sakura and Tomoyo look at each other, a little disconcerted.

Lina: *whispering* Look Amelia, maybe its best that we don't tell these girls anything about us coming from another world, okay?

Amelia: *whispers back* But Miss Lina, it really isn't right to just leave Miss Sakura and Miss Tomoyo in the dark about all this. After all, Miss Sakura's family took us in and fed us. The least we could do is explain our situation. I'm sure Mister Zelgadiss would agree with- *stands up from the floor, gasps with shock* That reminds me! We forgot all about Mister Zelgadiss, Mister Gourry, and Mister Xellos!

Sakura & Tomoyo: Who?

Lina: *sighs* Amelia, what did I just tell you last time about Xellos?

Amelia: *calms down a bit* Yeah I know. He'll find us eventually, but then that still leaves out Mister Zelgadiss and Mister Gourry.

Lina: Don't worry about those two Amelia. They're capable of taking care of themselves. Hmm? *feels the strange presence of something nearby again*

Sakura: *looks at Amelia* Who are these three you're talking about? Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Xellos? What kind of people are they? Are they very important to you?

Amelia: Well yes they are. Everyone except Xellos that is, you see- *turns to Lina who is still sitting on Sakura's bed, puzzled* Um, Miss Lina, is something the matter?

Lina: *stares blankly* I'm not very sure. For some very strange reason, I've been feeling this strange presence.

Sakura: *sweats a bit* Strange presence? What do you mean by that?

Lina: It's almost as if… there's something in this very room that's giving off… How can I say it? Some sort of, "strange yet powerful magical energy".

Amelia: A strange yet powerful magical energy?

Lina: *points her finger toward one of the drawers on Sakura's desk* There. It's coming from in there.

Sakura: *sweats nervously* (_Oh no! That's where I keep the book of Clow! If Lina sees it, my true identity as a Cardcaptor will be revealed! But… in order for her to have sensed it all by herself, it could only mean one thing…_)

Amelia: *looks over at the drawer* Really? *feels a strange presence* You know, it is amazing, but I think I can sense the same thing you're sensing Miss Lina. Maybe I should take a quick look.

Sakura: *runs in front of the drawer, blocking it from Amelia* Oh no, you don't really want to look in there! Its only knickknack's and junk like that. *laughs nervously*

Lina: *starts to get suspicious* Sakura, why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from us?

Amelia: *stands up, turning to Lina* Miss Lina, please behave yourself! *turns to Sakura* Miss Sakura, I can promise you that whatever it is you don't want us to see, we'll never blurt it out to anyone. I solemnly swear, in the name of my position as the princess of the holy kingdom of Saillune!

Lina: Amelia!

Tomoyo: *surprised* Princess? You're a real princess? But, I've never heard of a kingdom called Saillune before. Have you, Sakura?

Sakura: No, not at all. *looks at Lina and Amelia* Just exactly who are you people anyway? Where do you come from, and why does it seem like YOU'RE the ones who are trying to hide something from us?

Lina: *taken aback a bit* Well, you see…

Just then, Xellos the mysterious priest appears beside Sakura with that mischievous smile on his face.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh you don't have to worry at all Miss Sakura and Miss Lina, there's no reason to keep secrets from each other, is there?

Sakura, who was so surprised to see Xellos appear out of nowhere and right next to her, caused her to let out her classic outcry.

Xellos: *rubs the back of his head* ^v^ Oh my, did I scare you? I'm so sorry about that.

Lina: *surprised* Xellos, it's you. So you found us. Where have you been all this time?

Just then, everyone in Sakura's bedroom could hear a manly voice coming from outside the bedroom door.

Voice: Sakura? Is everything alright in there?

Xellos: ^.^ (_Uh oh, I can't let anyone see me in here._) *teleports out of the bedroom*

Sakura: *turns from the door to Xellos, who has disappeared* Huh? Where did…?

Sakura's bedroom door opened up, and inside entered a man with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and looked like he was around his early forties. He was wearing a white business shirt with light brown trousers. Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto entered the bedroom with a concerned look on his face. In his hands, he was carrying a small plastic tray with five small ramekins full of purin, a Japanese-style custard pudding.

Fujitaka: Is everything alright in here Sakura? I thought I heard you crying out loud?

Sakura: *panics a bit* Um yeah, well you see-

Lina: *interrupts Sakura* Actually, it's really all my fault. I was just telling Sakura different stories about my many adventures throughout my entire life, and once I mentioned that there were monsters in my next story… well, you get the picture.

Fujitaka: Ah, I see. Sakura just had me worried there for a second.

Tomoyo: *smiles at Fujitaka* Sakura was never one who'd like to hear scary stories about ghost or monsters.

Amelia: *looks at Fujitaka curiously* So are you Miss Sakura's father?

Fujitaka: *smiles, looking at Amelia* Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you young ladies. I take it that you liked Sakura's stew?

Lina & Amelia: *smiles* Like it? We loved it!

Fujitaka: *sets the tray of puddings down on Sakura's desk* I see. *picks up the tray with the empty bowls of stew* My Sakura is becoming quite the cook. Now that you had your fill of stew, I made some pudding just for the four of you.

Amelia: *looks at the ramekins of pudding, curious* Um, but there are five puddings.

Fujitaka: I know, Sakura asked for me to bring the fifth pudding with me, just in case you two would like to share the last one.

Lina & Amelia: ^v^ Thank you very much Sakura's dad!

Fujitaka: Please, call me Mr. Kinomoto. Anyway, you girls enjoy the pudding, and please… no more scary stories. I don't want Sakura to get nightmares. I've got to get back to work, so enjoy your stay here ladies. *walks out of Sakura's room while carrying the tray of dirty bowls, closing the door behind him*

When the bedroom door closed, just a couple seconds later, Xellos reappeared beside Sakura's desk and this time, away from Sakura.

Xellos: ^v^ My, my, you sure do have a generous father Miss Sakura.

Sakura: *sees Xellos* Uhh… yes, thank you. But… who are you sir?

Xellos: ^v^ Of course, how rude of me. I am Xellos, the mysterious priest. I am also a good friend of Lina's.

Lina: ~_~ A good friend? Since when?

Xellos: ^v^ Since we've been traveling through these different dimensions together.

Sakura: *surprised* Different… dimensions?

Xellos: ^v^ That's right Miss Sakura; I don't think that it's necessary for any of us to keep secrets from each other.

Lina: *glares at Xellos with a calm yet angry look* That's funny, coming from you Xellos, the monster who loves to keep secrets.

Xellos: ^v^ Please Miss Lina, you embarrass me. But really, I think it would be alright to talk to these girls about our situation. Besides, I'm pretty sure we can learn something very fascinating about this young lady. *looks at Sakura* Isn't that right, Miss Sakura? It really wouldn't hurt knowing the truth about you, considering that we won't be in this world for much longer.

Sakura: *thinks for a few seconds, smiles* Well… okay, if that's the case. I'll tell you anything you'd like to know about me and my true identity.

Tomoyo: *holds up her camcorder smiling* But in exchange, you'll allow us to know all about you three. This way, I'll be able to record all of it, and have it with me to keep forever and ever as a keepsake. Besides, I can't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to record Sakura meeting with strangers from another dimension!

Sakura: *sweatdrops* Tomoyo. Is that really necessary…

Lina: *sighs, but soon agrees* Alright then, it's a deal! If we truly have to!

Amelia: *smiles happily* Telling both of you the truth about us is much better than trying to keep it a secret.

Lina: But first… *smiles gleefully* …is it okay for us to have dessert?

Sakura: Of course! *turns to Xellos* Xellos, would like to have some pudding too? We have one more.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh no thank you Miss Sakura. Besides, I don't think your little friend would really appreciate it. *looks at the yellow doll right by him on the desk*

Amelia: *confused* But, Mister Xellos that's just a toy doll.

Xellos ^v^ Oh really? Then I don't think it would mind at all if I did THIS. *grabs the yellow doll and turns it upside down*

Xellos then starts to rapidly slam the dolls head against the top of Sakura's desk. Sakura started to sweat uncontrollably with nervousness. In just five seconds flat, the yellow doll quickly jumped out of Xellos's hands, was now hovering in the air, AND WAS SPEAKING!

Doll: *furiously looking at Xellos* What the hell do you think you're doing you damn idiot! You could have broken my skull doing something reckless like that! Eep…

The doll-like creature grew silent has it finally realized that he came to life in front of Lina and Amelia. It continued to float in mid-air with a blank look on its face. Xellos continued to smile mischievously, Lina and Amelia were shocked to see that the doll was alive, Tomoyo just smiles, and Sakura has a crestfallen look on her face.

Amelia: *shocked* That doll just spoke!? Is that a natural thing to happen in this world?

Tomoyo: Actually, he's not really a doll at all. His name isKerberos, and he is the "Guardian Beast of the Seal" of the Clow Book. We just call him Kero.

Amelia: Guardian? Of the Clow Book?

Kero: *sighs* Yes that's right. I'm the magical guardian whose rightful duty was to guard the Clow Cards.

Lina: That voice! *thinks for a second* I remember when I just waking up, I though I heard three voices. It was you!

Kero: Yeah well, I don't just reveal my true identity to just anyone. Besides, I'm more interested in find out more about you two girls. But before you do… *looks at Xellos* …I'd like to know how you knew that I wasn't really some stuffed animal?

Xellos: *smiles at Kero* ^v^ Well that's easy, I just sensed your magical power.

Lina: *surprised* You too? That's strange, I was able to sense magical powers as well. It's weird but… I think our magic sensing capabilities have somehow been enhanced. The only way I could have own if there was something in this room that had magical powers in it was if I touched it.

Amelia: That does sound logical, but do you think it could also be because we're in another world?

Xellos: ^v^ It could be a possibility.

Sakura: You keep saying that you're from another world, right? I'd like to know why you decided to visit this world specifically.

Lina: *looks at Sakura* Well, the thing is that we didn't choose to come to this world in the first place. A terrible incident happened in our own world, and as a result, we ended up being sucked into a black hole which was actually a giant dimensional portal. But then we found out from a friend of ours that an unknown enemy is plotting to destroy several other worlds at the same time by fusing them together.

Tomoyo: *recording Lina with camcorder, gasps* That's just terrible!

Lina: I know. Unless this unknown enemy is stopped, your world, along with mine, and several others will cease to exist. But don't worry; the situation is being taken care of. Right now, my friends and I are traveling through many different dimensional worlds in order to get back to our own dimension. We already made it past just a few of the twenty worlds already.

Kero: *looks at Lina with concern* Really? Tell me, how many worlds have you gone through already?

Lina: Three. This world will be our fourth.

Sakura: *feels depressed* Oh Lina…

Lina: *smiles* Ah but don't let it get you down Sakura! After all, I am the sorcery genius Lina Inverse! There's nothing that can stop me from getting home. I made it this far.

Amelia: That's right, and I am a warrior of love and justice. No matter how difficult the trail is, we shall see it through to the end!

Sakura: *smiles again* True. Everything will surely be all right!

Sakura looks at both Tomoyo and Kero who nod in agreement. Sakura then walks over to her desk, and opens a top drawer. She then pulls out a strange looking book and shows it to Lina. The red book had a golden, winged lion on its front cover, and a winged, crescent moon on the back cover.

Lina: *looks at the book* Huh? What is that?

Kero: *flies right next to the book* This my friends is the Clow Book, the container of the all powerful Clow Cards.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh really? Clow Cards? How interesting.

Lina: So that's what I've been sensing this whole time! It was that book. *thinks for a second* Tell me something, who exactly created these Clow Cards anyway?

Kero: The one who created them was none other than Clow Reed, an extremely powerful magician! Clow Reed created each Clow Card to have a personality, and a special power of its own. The Clow Cards are mostly centered on being any type of elemental force or a unique ability for specific tasks.

Lina: *enthusiastic* Whao! That's incredible. So where can I meet this Clow Reed?

Kero: *sad look on his face* Unfortunately, he passed away a long time ago.

Lina: *surprised* Oh… sorry.

Kero: Don't worry about it. Anyway, Clow Reed also created the two guardians of the Clow. One of them is me, Kerberos, the "Guardian of the Seal and the Selector".

Amelia: A Seal and Selector?

Kero: *nods* Yes, my job was to act as the seal for the Clow Book in order to protect the Clow Cards from anyone who wasn't worthy of using them. My other job was to select the one candidate who could obtain the mystic power left by Clow Reed, so that they could become the new master of the cards. That was how I first met Sakura, and how she became formally known as Cardcaptor Sakura.

Lina: Cardcaptor? You mean as in catching cards? What for? What happened to the cards anyway? Did they escape or something?

Kero: *gets a little irritated* Yes! Thanks to "Miss Irresponsible", she sent the Clow Cards soaring all over Japan and we had to go searching for them all!

Sakura: *gets mad* Hey, it wasn't my fault! Besides, YOU'RE supposed to be the seal of the Clow Book, and the cards wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place if you weren't just carelessly napping! Some guardian…

Kero: *loses temper* What did you say you snotty little-!

Xellos: *sweatdrops* ^_^; Now please you two, calm down. I'm very sure that whatever happened in the past is ancient history. Besides, I'm sure you both managed to find all the cards again, did you not?

Kero: *calms down* Yeah that's true. In fact, it was after we collected all the Clow Cards that the second guardian of the Clow appeared, his name is Yue, "The Judge".

Xellos: ^.^ A judge? What exactly is he judging?

Kero: To see if Sakura deserves to be the new master of the Clow Cards. Sakura had to compete with Yue in combat in order to win her new title as the "Mistress of the Cards".

Amelia: And did she win?

Kero: *smiles proudly* Yep.

Sakura: Still, it wasn't an easy fight. After all, Yue is the alter-ego of Yukito.

Amelia: Hold on a second. So are you saying that Mister Yukito is also Mister Yue?

Tomoyo: *still recording with her camcorder* Yes. It surprised Sakura and me at first too. But after all that, Sakura has now become the new rightful owner of the Clow Cards.

Lina: *thinks for a second and then gets a fabulous idea* Hey Sakura, can I take a look at the Clow Book and the Clow Cards?

Sakura: *looks at Lina* Well, sure but what do you have in mind Lina? *hands Lina the Clow Book*

Lina: *grabs the Clow Book from Sakura, smiling* I want to see if there's a card in here that could possibly help me, Amelia, Xellos, and my missing friends out. In fact, I'd just like to ask one more favor us you. Would it be okay if Amelia, Xellos, and I stay in you're house for just a little while longer?

Sakura: That's just fine. But, how long are you planning on staying here?

Lina: *looks down at her digital watch to see that she has 58 minutes and 32 seconds left* Just for the next hour or so. The thing is, I don't want to risk walking outside without getting killed by THEM.

Tomoyo: *curiously points her camcorder toward Lina* Killed by who?

Lina: Martina and Team Rocket! Apparently they want me dead no matter what they have to do. So I think it would just be much safer hiding in this house until Geno hints us on the location of the next portal.

Amelia: But Miss Lina, we still have to find out where Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadiss are, remember?

Lina: I know that. This is why I'm going to find out if there is a Clow Card that can help us find Gourry and Zel. Plus, if I'm lucky, we can find an easier way to get back to our original world.

Kero: *thinks for a second* I seriously doubt that, but you can try if you like.

Lina: *smiles with confidence* All right! Let's see what kind of Clow Cards there are!

With that, Lina decided to open the Clow Book in order to find the perfect card she's looking for. Amelia and Sakura just sat on the floor watching Lina get to work. Kero sat down on Sakura's desk, Xellos just stood in his place while smiling, and Tomoyo continued to record Lina's actions with her camcorder. Meanwhile, back at Eriol's house, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and his two guardians have just heard and saw the entire conversation in the image shown on Clow Reed's glowing symbol. The two guardians were both surprised and shocked to hear and see these strange dimensional outsiders with their own eyes and ears. Eriol on the other hand, was more amused than surprised.

Spinel Sun: *sweats a bit* I don't believe it. They really aren't from this world after all.

Nakuru: But you have to admit, that princess is one cute little girl. Just as cute as Sakura!

Eriol: And that mysterious priest is actually a monster. It's truly extraordinary to see such people here in this world, especially with such a high level of magical power. Hmm…

Spinel Sun: *looks at Eriol with concern* Eriol, I know that look on your face. What are you thinking of doing?

Eriol: *looks at Spinel Sun, smiling* I'm thinking that it would be even more incredible to see exactly how their magic actually works.

Nakuru: But how exactly?

Eriol: Lina mentioned something about Martina and a Team Rocket. They could also be outsiders from another world. Besides, I do feel a very faint and weak amount of magical energy; you could say that it's almost nonexistent. *raises his staff again toward the glowing symbol*

In the center of Clow Reed's symbol, the image of the people in Sakura's room faded away back into yet another black circle. A couple seconds later, the image was replaced with four unusual characters that were at Penguin Park. It was Martina and Team Rocket. Martina, Jesse, James, and Meowth were just lazing around in the park, do nothing.

Nakuru: *looks at the image on the symbol* Wow. Would you look at that? They're at the park. But they seem to be a bit lonely. Guess they don't know where Lina and her friends are.

Eriol: *stands up from his seat* Well then, why don't we fix that? *holds his staff outwards, causing the glowing symbol to disappear* Come Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Why don't we go greet our new guests in the park? I think it's only appropriate to give our new visitors a warm welcome.

With that, Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Nakuru walked out of the dark room, with only the light of the full moon shining down on them. Meanwhile, at Penguin Park, Jesse and James were sitting on top of miniature stone penguins while looking around the park. Martina was just pacing back and forth across the sand with a bit of an irritated look on her face. Meowth was sitting on the top of King Penguin slide, just looking up at the full moon. Team Rocket was pretty relaxed, unlike Martina, who was trying to think of another plan to kill Lina Inverse.

Martina: *pacing back and forth* We've already been in this world for who knows how long, and still we can't find that accursed sorceress, Lina Inverse. *turns to Team Rocket* Are you three just going to sit here all night? Help me think of something!

Jesse: *looks at Martina, depressed* We could help you out Martina, but no one ever said that finding Lina Inverse would be easy in the first place.

James: *depressed* This town is so big, so wide, and so different from us that she could be anywhere. Maybe it's best to wait until we're in the next world.

Meowth: *looking up at the moon* Besides, whenever I look up at da moon, I feel so at peace dat I don't feel like getting me claws dirty. It's so beautiful, so alluring, and so calm.

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Meowth, saluting* Wobbuffet!!!

Jesse: *vein appears on her forehead, angry* Yes, and you're just the exact opposite Wobbuffet! Return! *holds up her pokeball and returns Wobbuffet back in it*

Martina: *tightens her fist in anger* I just wish there was someway we could find Lina Inverse. I would do anything to get my hands on her!

Eriol: Really, then maybe I could be of assistance.

Martina had a surprised look on her face when she heard the voice of Eriol coming from behind her. Martina and Team Rocket looked over toward the concrete pavement and there they saw three mysterious figures. Eriol was dressed up in a black and blue magician's robe, with an oddly shaped hat, and his staff held firmly in his hand. Beside Eriol was Spinel Sun in his true form: a big black panther with black butterfly wings and a blue gem on his forehead and chest. Finally there was Nakuru in her true form, Ruby Moon: with dark red eyes, red hair, a red and black dress, and black butterfly wings. This host of mysterious characters stood firmly while smiling at their surprised visitors.

Eriol: It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope that you're enjoying this lovely evening.

Martina: Huh? Who are you supposed to be anyway? And why are you dressed like that?

Eriol: That isn't really important, yet. We would like to know who all of you are first.

Jesse: *stands up on the sand, smiling* Then prepare for trouble on this moonlit night…

James: *stands up on the sand, smiling* And make it double with stars shining bright…

Martina: HEY!!! *turns to Team Rocket* I thought we agreed that we'd only say the motto once per world! Save it for when we find that sorceress!

Eriol: So you really want to see Lina Inverse that badly? I think I could help you with that.

Martina: *turns to Eriol with a surprised look* Wait a minute, you know where Lina Inverse is?! Where is she!?

Eriol: I'll tell you, put first I think introductions are in order.

Jesse: Alright then, if you're go eager to know. I am Jesse!

James: I am James!

Meowth: *jumps down from the King Penguin slide onto the sand* Meowth, dat's my name!

Jesse: *smiles* We are members of Team Rocket, an evil organization bent on the domination of the "Pokemon World"!

Eriol: So I take it that you people are from another world?

Martina: *smiles* That's right, and I am Martina! Queen of the newly constructed kingdom of Zoana, and supreme worshipper of the monstrous Zomagustar!

Ruby Moon: *looks interested* Zomagustar? He sounds like a very powerful entity.

Eriol: *smiles warmly* Indeed. I guess it's only fair to let you know who we are. I am Eriol, and with me are Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon.

Martina: Wonderful! Now that we all know each other, I heard you said that you know where Lina Inverse is, am I right? Well I'd like to make a deal with you.

Eriol: Really? What kind of deal might that be?

Martina: It's very simple. Just tell me where Lina Inverse is, and I'll reward you handsomely with some gold that I brought with me from my world. Then I can get my revenge on that little red head sorceress!

Eriol: *smiles* A most tempting offer. In fact, I don't think it's really necessary to reward me with anything. I'd be happy to help you get your revenge on Lina Inverse.

Jesse: *walks up beside Martina* My, you're such a compassionate person, are you? *grins* (_Even for a twerp._)

James: *walks up beside Jesse* How exactly can you help us anyway? What is it that you can do that we can't?

Eriol: Well for one, I possess the magical powers of a great and powerful magician. What I can do, is give some of my magical powers to you, Martina, to use at your disposal.

Martina: *surprised, grins evilly* Really!? That sounds absolutely fascinating! With magical powers, I can beat Lina Inverse at her own game! Not even those friends of hers will be able to help her out!

Eriol: Very well then, I'll give you some of my powers, but only under two conditions.

Meowth: *stands beside Martina* Somehow I knew dat there'd be a catch!

Eriol: *looks at Meowth* Oh they're very simple conditions. *looks at Martina* First of all, you mustn't let anyone know who you've gotten your powers from. I'd like to keep my identity a well hidden secret. And the second condition is to just have fun with that magic that I give you.

Martina: *looks at Eriol with a confused look* That seems like a very odd condition to me, but what the heck! I'll have fun torturing Lina Inverse when I'm through with her! Eriol, you've got yourself a deal! *holds out her hand*

Eriol: *smiles warmly* Happy to oblige. *takes Martina's hand and shakes it*

At that very moment, when Martina and Eriol grabbed hands, a strange yet powerful blue aura started to surround Martina's body. The queen of Zoana began to feel that magic was flowing through her body. Team Rocket watched in awe as this enchanting event was taking place. After a couple of seconds, Eriol let go of Martina's hand while continuing to smile warmly.

Eriol: It has been done! You have now acquired my magical powers.

Martina: *looks at her hand she shook with, laughs ecstatically* At last, now I have the means of performing magic on that sorceress I loathe so much!

James: *curious* Hold on a second, how come she gets the magical powers? What about Jesse, Meowth, and I?

Meowth: *turns to James* Hey don't push it! This kid's already being generous enough as it is helping us out. Besides, you and Jesse have your pokemon, and I could care less 'bout performing magic formulas and witchcraft! I prefer to let my claws do all the work for me. You can't keep a bad Meowth down, ya know.

Jesse: By the way, how are we going to find Lina Inverse anyway?

Eriol: You don't have to worry about that. Instead of you finding her, SHE will end up finding you. I'll see to that. Oh, and one more thing. When Lina Inverse finds you, she won't be alone. She'll most likely be accompanied with a young girl named Sakura. You shouldn't take that young girl lightly though, because she possesses a powerful magic all her own, so if she happens to help Lina out in battle, just try not to kill her.

Jesse: *smiles* Don't worry. If this Sakura does appear with Lina, we'll be sure to just have fun with her! *laughs lightly*

Martina: *turns to Team Rocket* This is finally it my friends! With this magic, Lina Inverse will be no more! And once you three help me finish off Lina, you'll be rewarded dearly for all your services.

Jesse & James & Meowth: *starts to sing very joyfully* _~ So much shiny gold ~ That's something to behold ~ Just for us ~!_

Wobbuffet: *appears beside Jesse, saluting* Wobbuffet!

While Martina and Team Rocket were busy gabbing with each other, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were consulting with Eriol.

Spinel Sun: *whispers* What exactly do you have in mind with these people Eriol?

Ruby Moon: *whispers* Yeah, can't you at least fill us in just a little?

Eriol: *whispers, smiling* Patience you two. You'll soon find out for yourselves.

While Martina and Team Rocket were busy putting their plans together with Eriol and his guardians, Lina Inverse was continuing to find the right cards she could use to find Gourry and Zelgadiss. Lina had already finished eating her pudding that was made by Sakura's father, but Amelia and Kero were just taking their sweet time enjoying the delicious flavor of their dessert. Xellos, Sakura, and Tomoyo were helping Lina out by looking at each card Lina just so happed to shuffle in her hands.

Lina: *looking at each card* The Dream… The Mist… The Sword… The Voice… Hey, how about The Return card!!?? With this card, I can "return" me and my friends back to our original world!!

Kero: *speaking with his mouth full of pudding* Unfortunately, The Return card doesn't work that way. The Return allows others to witness events in the past. This means, if you use that card here in this world, you'll only be transported into this worlds past.

Lina: Oh… well then let's see. *continues to look at each card* The Big… The Earthy… The Power… The Twin… The Flower… The Bubbles… The Float… The Erase… *gasps* THE CREATE!!?? That's it! *smiles with glee* I'm positive that with this card we can actually "create" a portal that can lead us back into our own world!

Amelia: *surprised* Really!? That would be wonderful! If that's what the card's true ability is.

Kero: *swallows pudding in his mouth* It just might work. The Create card gives existence to anything written within the blank pages of its storybook.

Xellos: ^v^ We just might want to hold onto that card. It may prove to be very useful, once you find Gourry and Zelgadiss that is.

Lina: *hands The Create card to Sakura* You might want to hang on to this for us Sakura. *starts looking through her handful of cards again* Now let's see… I don't need a cloud, I don't want to freeze, I don't wanna jump, and I don't need a maze! Ooooooh, where in the world's "The Find" card when you need it!

Tomoyo: *recording Lina with her camcorder* I don't think there is such a Clow Card.

Amelia: Now that I think about it, I just noticed that most of the cards are pink in color, but there are still just a couple of cards that are red.

Kero: That's because most of the Clow Cards are now Sakura Cards! Now that Sakura is the new Mistress of the Cards, the Clow Cards are losing their attraction to the magical powers of Clow Reed. So Sakura must change all of the Clow Cards with her own magic, and transform them into Sakura Cards.

Xellos: ^v^ Oh really? Well I must say Sakura, you sure are doing a fine job with what you do. At such a young age, you're at the peak of your status.

Sakura: *looks at Xellos, happy* Really? That's nice of you to say Xellos.

Just then, a ringing sound came from on top of Sakura's desk.

Lina: *looks up from the cards, confused* Huh? What's that… sound?

Sakura: Oh, that's my cell phone! That can only mean that Syaoran's calling me. *runs over to her desk, picks up her cell phone, and answers it* Hello, Syaoran? It's me Sakura.

In another part of Tomoeda, a boy around twelve years old with messy dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes was standing in the kitchen of his apartment. Wearing a black jersey polo with beige cargo pants, the boy from Hong Kong held his cell phone he received from Sakura firmly in his hand. And so, the conversation over the phone began.

Syaoran: *speaks calmly* Uh, hi Sakura. You're probably wondering why I'm calling at this time of night.

Sakura: ~-~ Why? Is something wrong? ~-~

Syaoran: Well you see that's just the thing. Just a while ago, me and Wang Wei found some strange people right by our apartment door, and they were both unconscious. So Wang Wei suggested that we take them in to rest and eat up in order to regain their strength.

Syaoran looks over at the kitchen table where Gourry and Zelgadiss are sitting at. Gourry was busily gulping down a big bowl of white rice with stir fried vegetables, while Zelgadiss was sipping a nice hot cup of tea. Wang Wei, the old housekeeper of Syaoran, stands beside Gourry with a pleasant look on his face.

Wang Wei: *smiles delightfully* And might I say that this young man really has an appetite.

Syaoran: Apparently, they say that they're looking for some sorceress named Lina and a princess named Amelia.

Sakura: ~-~ WHAT? Are you serious? They're right here with me in my bedroom! ~-~

Syaoran: *astonished* Are you kidding me?! They're really with you!?

Zelgadiss: *turns to Syaoran, surprised* Lina and Amelia are with Sakura, right now? Can I speak with them on that… cell phone, you call it?

Syaoran: *nods at Zelgadiss* Hey Sakura, Lina's friend wants to speak with her. Can you put her on the line for us?

Sakura: ~-~ Sure! ~-~

Syaoran hands his cell phone to Zelgadiss, who tries to imitate the same phone position Syaoran used when talking into and receiving vocal sounds from.

Zelgadiss: Hey Lina. Are you there?

Over at Sakura's bedroom, Lina had just been given Sakura's cell phone and was answering back into the phone just has she saw Sakura did.

Lina: *happy* Hey Zel, I'm so glad to hear from you. How are you? Is Gourry okay too?

Zelgadiss: ~-~ Yeah, I'm fine and Gourry's fine too. In fact, I'm pretty sure you can hear him munching and gobbling down his food as usual. ~-~

Lina: *can hear munching sounds through the cell phone's receiver* Yeah, I can tell from that. Anyway, I'm doing just fine and so is Amelia. We were fortunate enough to have Sakura and her family take us in and care for the both of us.

Xellos: ^v^ *leans right by the cell phone* Hey Zelgadiss, did you miss me as well?

Zelgadiss: ~-~ ………Oh my god, is that Xellos!? ~-~

Xellos: ^v^ Please Zelgadiss, you make it sound as if I don't mean anything to you.

Zelgadiss: ~-~ *growls* Anyway Lina… now that we know where we are exactly, what do we do now?

Lina: *thinks* Well, I guess we can meet up at a specific destination. Oh, and get this! I think I might have found a solution for us to get back home to our original world. My friend Sakura has a magic card called The Create. We could probably use it to create our own portal that could take us back home!

Zelgadiss: ~-~ That sounds like a great idea Lina! It's better than doing nothing. ~-~

Just then, Sakura, Amelia, Xellos, Kero, and Lina felt an ample surge of magical power. This surge was so powerful, that everyone in Sakura's room was silent and transfixed. Tomoyo on the other hand, who didn't possess any magic powers of her own, only watched as everyone in the room stood motionless.

Lina: *eyes wide open, shocked* What… was that? I felt some enormous magical power.

Sakura: *stands in awe* I know that presence anywhere. That's Clow Reed's presence!

Amelia: *shocked* Whaa… but I though Clow Reed passed away!? So how- ?

Kero: *flies beside Sakura* It is true! Clow Reed did pass on, but I know his presence when I feel it. We've been feeling the magic powers of Clow Reed for the past few weeks, which has also been followed up by a bunch of strange incidents that have been occurring all over Tomoeda! But this time, his presence is much stronger then it has ever been before.

Lina: *looks at Kero, still holding the cell phone by her ear* Really? Whoa…

Zelgadiss: ~-~ Hey Lina, did you feel that powerful presence too!? Syaoran told me that some guy called Clow Reed is behind all this. Listen, Syaoran said he's about to leave so he can find the exact location of this presence. Why don't you and Amelia go and head out with Sakura? I'll bring Gourry along with me so that we can all meet up together. Does that sound fine to you? ~-~

Lina: *answers back* Sure does! Okay Zelgadiss, I guess we'll be seeing you and Gourry very soon! See you soon! *turns to Sakura and hands the cell phone back* So Sakura, are you going to go out and see where this strong presence is coming from?

Sakura: *takes her cell phone and turns it off* Of course, I have to find out if Clow Reed is truly behind all of this.

Xellos: ^.^ But do you really think that someone who's no longer of this world can truly be behind all of these so called occurrences?

Kero: I'm not sure. But that doesn't mean that we should just ignore it. Who knows what we just might discover? So it looks like it's time for Cardcaptor Sakura to go into action!

Sakura: *speaks confidently* That's right!

Lina: *stands up, speaks with certainty* Hey, don't forget the brave and powerful sorcery genius Lina Inverse! I'll help you get to the bottom of this Sakura.

Amelia: *stands up, giving a speech* That's right, with all of us working together, we shall bring justice with us wherever we go. I can promise you that, as princess of Saillune!

Sakura: *turns to Lina and Amelia* Thank you, Lina and Amelia.

Tomoyo: *stands up, smiling with glee* Well, it's a good thing I predicted something like this would happen. That means that Sakura can now wear her new ultra special battle costume I happened to bring along with me! *stars in her eyes* And to record her fight alongside a sorceress and a princess, it just makes me feel dizzy with happiness!

Sakura: *sweatdrops* T-T-Tomoyo…

Lina: Battle costume?

Amelia: Of course Miss Lina! Every brave warrior of justice must have a battle costume to wear! It just shouts out to everyone, saying, "I am a warrior who fight's for what is right"! Now Miss Sakura, equip your costume of justice, and let us take off into the night, to meet up with our loyal friends and defend this world with the magic that we possess!

Xellos: *sweatdrops* ^v^; At least she's definitely getting into the act. This should be very interesting.

It didn't take Sakura very long to dress up into her battle costume and for Xellos to teleport downstairs to retrieve everyone's shoes and boots, undetected. After slipping on their footwear, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Lina, Amelia, and Xellos snuck out of the house by going through one of Sakura's bedroom windows. Lina carried Sakura while Amelia carried Tomoyo, and all four of them were flying through the night sky thanks to the wind barriers created by Lina and Amelia. Xellos and Kero gave follow to the four girls as they traveled across the neighborhood houses. They followed the powerful presence which kept leading them further and further away from Sakura's house, until they finally arrived at the woods behind Tomoeda Elementary School.

Lina: *lands on the concrete pavement with Sakura* Well, we're here.

Amelia: *lands on the ground with Tomoyo* Yeah, but where are we?

Tomoyo: *smiles, looking around with her camcorder in hand* These are the woods at the back of the school Sakura and I go to. It's also the place where Sakura first captured The Illusion card.

Xellos: *lands on the ground with Kero flying beside him* ^v^ Really? That's neat.

Zelgadiss: Hey Lina!

Lina and her friends look out in the dark distance of the woods and see Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Syaoran running their way. This time, Syaoran was wearing a green and yellow hat and a lined Chinese robe with appliqués. On his back is his custom Chinese sword in its scabbard. The three runners stopped in front of Lina's group.

Lina: *smiles* Hey Zel! Glad to see you again. Same to you too, Gourry.

Gourry: Thanks Lina, but uh… *points at Sakura* What's with that girls outfit?

Sakura's battle costume design was a mixture of a magical fairy and a pretty sorceress. She wore a midnight blue short-sleeved fairy dress with periwinkle lining on the skirt and a silver star-shaped brooch attached to a white bow on the chest. Other additions included silver rimmed white gloves, black-laced white battle boots, silver ribbons tying up her two pigtails, white leather shoulder guards in the shape of angel wings, and a midnight blue sorceress cape with an emblem of a cute white Clow wing in the center; Sakura's trademark logo.

Lina: *looks at Sakura* Oh her? That's just her battle costume. You know, for fighting purposes. But I have to say that it does look very pretty.

Sakura: *blushes, smiling* You really think so Miss Lina? Thank you.

Syaoran: *blushes a bit at the sight of Sakura* Uh… now that we're all here, shouldn't we start looking for Clow Reed?

Gourry: You know, I've been wondering. What do you guys mean when you say that you can feel a powerful presence? I mean, I can't feel anything at all.

Syaoran: I'm sure you couldn't feel any magical powers at all Gourry, because you don't possess any magic powers, just like Tomoyo.

Lina: *crosses arms* And besides, we have to find out why Clow Reed's strong presence brought us all the way out here of all places.

Suddenly, Lina, Sakura and their friends who could sense the presence of magic felt yet another surge of magical power coming from above. Looking up at one of the tallest trees in the woods, everyone could see four shadowy figures. They were standing on a big tall branch and were apparently staring down at their foes from below.

Sakura: *surprised, confused* Huh? What's going on? Who's that all the way up there?

Then, a familiar motto began.

Jesse: Prepare for trouble, with a magical twist…

James: And make it double, for being on our hit list…

Jesse: Across the dimensions of time and space…

James: To destroy a slayer without leaving a trace…

Jesse: Bringing mayhem and havoc into our deadly game…

James: Stealing glory from others without any sense of shame…

Jesse: *jumps off the tree branch* Jesse!

James: *jumps off the tree branch* James!

Martina: *jumps off the tree branch* Martina! Haaaa!!

Jesse: *lands on the pavement, posing* We fight for what is wrong…!

James: *lands on the pavement, posing* Hitting back with all our might…!

Martina: *lands on the pavement, posing* Team Rocket…!

Jesse & James & Martina: Never goes down without a fight!!!

Meowth: *lands on the pavement* Meowth, that's right!

Lina: *growls with anger* Team Rocket and Martina!! What are you doing here!?

Sakura: So these are the people you were trying to hide from all this time Lina?

Tomoyo: *recording with her camcorder, speaks happily* Wow, that was such a marvelous performance! And to think, I got it all on camera too!

Lina, Amelia, Xellos, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero facefaulted from Tomoyo's remark.

Jesse: *poses in front of the camcorder* Marvelous you say!? Well I'm just drop dead gorgeous if you ask me!

James: *poses as well* If you think I'm that marvelous, get a shot of my good side!

Meowth: *makes adorable faces* And if you really think about it, with an attractive face and clear-cut features like Meowth's, I should have my own movie!

Martina: *shouts* EXCUSE ME!!! *loses temper* I have absolutely no idea what you three are talking about and why you're posing all of a sudden, but in case you've forgotten, the whole point we set this trap is so that we can get rid of Lina Inverse!!!

Lina: Trap!? You mean you were just luring me into a trap all this time? But we only came here because we sensed Clow Reed's powers. You know anything about his whereabouts!?

Martina: *laughs* That for your information is none of your concern, because when I'm through with you, you'll crumble into dust by my magic powers! Observe! *holds her hand out toward a soccer-sized rock in the ground*

The rock is surrounded by a magical blue aura, and hovers in the air as it breaks loose from the soil. Martina then uses her new powers to send the rock flying at Lina. Lina was so shocked about Martina's new powers that she almost got hit by the rock, however thanks to Sakura's quick reflexes, she jumped on Lina so that both of them missed the rock as it went over them and smashed instead into a tree.

Lina: *sweats* Yikes. Thanks Sakura, that was too close.

Zelgadiss: You've got to be kidding me! Martina knows magic!?

Martina: But of course! The mighty Zomagustar has bestowed upon me powers in order to finally be rid of you, Lina!

Gourry: O.O *confused* Is that really even possible?

Kero: I don't know who or what this Zomagustar is, but I do know for sure that that's not her own magic powers. I can sense Clow Reed's magical presence all around her, almost as if she received magic powers from Clow Reed himself.

Amelia: How dare you Martina! To use somebody else's magic against us is completely low; even for you!

Sakura: *stands up from the ground* This only proves that you've came in contact with Clow Reed. *stares at Martina* Where is he? How can we find him!

Jesse: For a twerp with magic powers of her own, you sure do ask a lot of questions.

James: And as we answered before, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!

Meowth: Plus, you're all in a sticky situation as it is, cause we're gonna mop da floors with ya! *claws stick out*

Syaoran: *pulls out his sword* Looks like we have no choice but to fight!

Lina: *growls* If it's a fight you guys want, then bring it on!

Martina: *grins* I intend to!

The team of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Xellos, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero stood their ground, ready to fight the team of Martina, Jesse, James, and Meowth in an all out melee and magic battle. Tomoyo hid herself in the bushes, ready to record what could be the most exciting battle in history. The teams stare each other down. Swords were at ready. Pokeballs were in hand. The anxiety surrounding everyone was about to explode!

Sakura: *cries* OH NOOOOOO!!!

Everyone was surprised and shocked by Sakura's sudden outburst.

Lina: Um, Sakura what's wrong with you?

Sakura: I COMPLETELY FORGET! In all my excitement to finally see Clow Reed, I forgot to leave Mirror at home!! Now my family is going to think that I've been kidnapped. Since Lina and Amelia have left the house as well, my family will consider you prime suspects! What do I do!? What do I do!?

Xellos: ^_^; *sweatdrops* Please Miss Sakura, try and calm down! If it'll make you feel any better, I can take your Mirror back to your house before anyone notices that you're gone. *turns to Lina* That is, if Lina doesn't mind!

Lina: *sighs* Sure why not. You'd probably wouldn't bother helping us fight anyway…

Sakura: *smiles happily* Oh thank you so much Xellos! In that case… *dangles her key, and chants the incantation* _The Key that hides the powers of the star! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract… RELEASE!_ * Sakura's very own magical symbol appears under her feet and shines with a bright golden light. Sakura's key then begins to float in midair, expands and grows until it took the form and size of a wand. Sakura then grabs a hold of her Star Wand, and twirls it around, therefore, finishing her pose*

Jesse: *amazed* Wow, that's some fancy-schmancy trick the twerp has.

Sakura: *pulls out a Sakura Card and uses her magic wand to activate it* MIRROR!!! *a mirror appears before Sakura with a beautiful green-haired girl, draped in a long kimono stuck inside of the mirror*

When the girl steps out of the mirror, a perfect copy of Sakura in her pajamas appears.

Zelgadiss: *surprised* Incredible. So this is the power of a Cardcaptor.

James: *rubs his eyes* I need my eyes checked, cause I think I'm seeing double.

Meowth: *sighs* Double your misery with double the twerps.

Xellos stands beside Sakura's doppelganger and puts his hand on The Mirror's shoulder.

Xellos: *smiles down at The Mirror* ^v^ Shall we get going now?

The Mirror smiles gently at Xellos and nods.

Xellos: ^v^ In that case, good luck to you Miss Lina, I'll be seeing you soon!

Using his powers, Xellos teleports himself and The Mirror away. After a couple seconds of stillness, Martina breaks the silence.

Martina: Good riddance to that monster! Now where were we? Ah yes, our battle. Jesse, James, attack!

Jesse: Arbok, Wobbuffet, go!!! *throws both her pokeballs and out comes her pokemon*

Arbok: Charrrr- bok!!!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

James: Go Wezzing, Victreebel, it's show time!!! *throws both his pokeballs and out comes his pokemon*

Wezzing: Wezzing!

Victreebel: *screams*

! CHOMP !

Victreebel starts to chomp on James's head, again.

James: *screams* AHHHH!!! CUT!!! STOP THE CAMERA!!! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT!!! IT'S SO EMBARRESASING!!!

Tomoyo: *recording James's struggle with Victreebel, with glee* Are you kidding me!? This is the best footage I've ever taken in my life. I don't want to miss a single thing!

Jesse: Well then I suggest you don't miss THIS! Arbok, use Poison Sting!

Arbok: Charr-bok! *shoots out of its mouth poisonous stingers at the slayers gang*

The slayers gang, Sakura, and Syaoran jump out of the way of poisonous stingers just in the nick of time.

Lina: *grunts* Honestly, not this same old trick again!

James: Go Victreebel, Razor Leaf!

Victreebel: *screaming, throws from its large leafs, razor leafs that fly toward Sakura*

Sakura: *sees the attack coming her way* Oh no!

Lina: Sakura, duck! *grabs Sakura and forces both of them to hit the dirt*

The Razor Leaf attack flies over them.

Sakura: Wow, thanks Lina, that a too close.

Martina: *grins* Oh really, then let's see if you can avoid this! *points her hand toward a few nearby trees*

Using her newly gained magic powers, she rips off all the leaves from the trees, and sends a giant leaf storm soaring at her enemies. The slayers and Cardcaptor group are now caught in a powerful whirlwind of leaves that starts to hit them hard like tiny pebbles. Both groups try to shield their faces from both the breeze and the leaves.

Kero: *shouting among the group, while hanging on to Sakura's shoulder* This is horrible, I can't see!

Tomoyo: *shocked while recording the footage* Oh my! Sakura!

James: Go Wezzing, use your Smog attack!!!

Wezzing: Wezzing! *breaths from both its mouths, a cloud of smog that starts get inhaled by the whirlwind*

The slayers and Cardcaptor groups were now trapped in a whirlwind of leaves and smog. Everyone stuck in the whirlwind began to cough uncontrollably due to the smog.

Kero: *coughing* Great… now I can't even breath!

Sakura: Hang on Kero! I'll get us all out of this! *pulls out a Sakura Card* _Spin in the opposite direction to stop the whirlwind! _*uses her magic wand to activate it* WINDY!!! *a beautiful yellow-colored woman with wings similar to a butterfly on her shoulders and coming from her forehead appears*

Windy then begins to spin counter-clockwise until she creates a whirlwind of her very own. Windy's whirlwind combined with Martina's, causes both whirlwinds to cancel each other out. In addition, all the leaves caught in the whirlwind fell to the ground and the smog dispersed. The slayers gang was relieved that Sakura stopped the violent current of wind.

Lina: *sighs in relief* Phew, that's a nice use of magic Sakura.

Windy turns back into a Sakura Card, which returns back in Sakura's hand.

Sakura: *smiles* It was nothing Lina.

Team Rocket and Martina were surprised and enraged to find out exactly how powerful Sakura's magic was.

Meowth: *furious* Ya think dat was nothin!? We'll give ya a really big something ta worry about!

Kero: *jumps off Sakura's shoulder and flies in mid-air* Bring it on! We're not scared of you!

Jesse: *gives out another command to her pokemon* Arbok, Acid attack, let's go!

Arbok: Charr-bok! *shoots out of its mouth a jet of acid toward Sakura, Lina, and Kero*

Kero: *astonished* Okay, NOW I'm scared!

Sakura: *sees the attack coming* Oh no you don't! *runs in front of the group while pulling out another Sakura Card and uses her magic wand to activate it* SHIELD!!! *a white Clow wing shield with a red jewel appears*

The Shield then transforms into a blue transparent dome around Lina, Kero, and Sakura. Arbok's Acid attack hits the protective dome, but has absolutely no effect on it.

Syaoran: *angrily pulls out an elemental incantation card from his robe* I've had enough of this insanity! *recites a spell to summon the cards magic powers* THUNDER GOD, ANSWER MY CALL!!! *thrusts the flat of his sword on the card, lightning bursts violently out from the card and heads toward Team Rocket*

Jesse: *gives out yet another command* Wobbuffet, use your Counter attack!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *his body forms a barrier all around himself, and causes the lighting attack to bounce off his barrier and fly in the opposite direction*

Zelgadiss: *shouts* LOOK OUT!!!

Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Syaoran quickly ran to the sides to avoid the reflected lightning attack; however Gourry who was confused about Zelgadiss's warning didn't act quick enough to realize the attack was heading his way. Gourry got hit by the lighting attack, and gets severely electrocuted.

Gourry: *falls to the ground charred, dazed, and paralyzed* X_x Biribiribiri… biribiri…

Syaoran: *sees Gourry injured* Oh no! Gourry!!

Zelgadiss: *sighs* Yeah… we should have warned you about Wobbuffet.

Martina: *grins* And now for the rest of you! *uses her magic powers to levitate two trees from her right and left*

The four big trees rip out from the firm soil their roots grew from and hover in mid-air. Then Martina forces her palms toward Zelgadiss to make all four trees fall towards him. Unfortunately, Zelgadiss was too focused on Gourry that he didn't see the incoming trees in time to dodge them. When the trees crashed down on him, they completely pinned him to the ground, making him unable to move.

Zelgadiss: *grunting from the weight of the trees* Oh, damn it!! I let my guard down!!

Amelia: *sees Zelgadiss in a bind* Oh no, Mister Zelgadiss!! *starts to run to Zelgadiss*

James: Now Wezzing, pave that girl's road with Sludge attack!!!

Wezzing: Wezzing! *shoots out from both of its mouths a big stream of sludge that hits the pavement road in front of Amelia*

Amelia: *steps on the pavement while running and starts to slip and slide* O.o WHAOOOO!!!! *continue to slide until she slips and falls face first on the dirt*

Martina: *laughs with amusement* I should really root out my enemies more often! *points her finger toward Amelia*

Using her magic again, Martina causes some tree roots to grow out from the ground around Amelia, and causes them to wrap themselves over the Saillune princess tightly, pinning her to the ground and well.

Amelia: *starts to whine loudly* . I REALLY HATE THIS!!!

Syaoran: *sees that Amelia's in trouble* Amelia, hang on!!! *makes a run for Amelia*

Jesse: *grins* I don't think so! Arbok, forget about Lina, and use Wrap on the twerp with the sword!

Arbok: Charr-bok!! *ignores Lina and Sakura while quickly making his way toward Syaoran*

Syaoran doesn't notice Arbok in time, which causes the snake pokemon to swings the lower part of his body out at the Li clan member and manages to coil itself around Syaoran tightly. Syaoran also drops his sword from his hand while taken by surprise from Arbok's Wrap.

Syaoran: *grunts from being squeezed* Shoot!!! My sword!!! Now what do I do!!??

Sakura had already cancelled The Shield's barrier in time to notice that Arbok had stopped attacking her, Lina, and Kero. However she saw that four of her allies were already immobilized.

Sakura: Oh no! Hang on everyone, I'll save you! *starts to run to Syaoran*

Lina: *shouts a warning* Wait Sakura!! We can't just separate like this, it's too dangerous!!

Martina: How true! *holding one of her own daggers in her hand*

Martina enchants the dagger with her magic powers, and throws it towards Lina's left leg. Before Lina saw the dagger coming, she received a long cut across her left leg. Lina grunted in pain as she knelt down and grasped the area on her leg that started to bleed.

Sakura: *stops in her tracks when she sees Lina injured* Oh no, Lina!! *quickly runs to Lina's side* Are you alright?

Lina: *starts using a Recovery spell on her cut leg* Yeah, I've been better.

Martina's enchanted dagger which was stuck in the dirt after shedding blood started to shake loose from the soil. Jesse, James, and Meowth watch in amazement as the dagger suddenly flies off the ground and returns back into Martina's hand.

Martina: *laughs* Now that's what I call a trick knife. It looks like I have you right where I want you, Lina Inverse!

Lina: *growls at Martina, shouts* Gourry, I could really use your help right about now!!!

Gourry: *still dazed* x_X Just… a few more minutes… mommy…

Jesse: *laughs hysterically* As if HE could help you!

Wobbuffet: *standing beside Jesse, salutes* Wobbuffet!!

Sakura: Kero!? *looks around for Kero* Where are you Kero, I need your help!!

Kero: Sorry Sakura!!!

Sakura looks in the direction of Kero's voice to find the little yellow plush toy within the gripping paws and claws of a grinning Meowth. Victreebel and Wezzing were by the cat pokemon's side.

Kero: *grunting from the tight grip of Meowth* But I'm in a pretty tight spot now!!

James: It looks like after all this time we're finally getting exactly what we want.

Meowth: And what we want is for both you magical girls to just disappear!!

Sakura: *scared* This doesn't look good Lina. I'm not sure what I should even do?

Martina: *grins* Then allow me to do all the thinking for you, whist I rid of the sorcery genius once and for all! *uses her magic powers to levitate a big tree*

The tree rips out from the firm soil its roots grew from and hovers in mid-air. Martina then causes the tree to shred off its bark and branches until it took the form of a giant stake and pointed that stake directly at Lina.

Lina: (_Uh oh, not good. I haven't finished this Recovery spell yet, and Sakura must be scared out of her mind right now to even fight back. But…_) *looks towards Sakura* Sakura, I know you're nervous right now, but we could sure use your help.

Sakura: *quivering a little, staring at the giant stake* I know, Lina. It's just… I've never been in such a serious life-or-death situation under this much pressure. I don't know if…

Amelia: *shouts while still pinned* Miss Sakura, you must be strong!!! You CAN do this!! Just believe in your abilities!!!

Zelgadiss: *shouts while still pinned* That's right! At least hold them off until Xellos shows up!! *cringes* I can't believe I actually said that.

Syaoran: *shouts while still being wrapped up by Arbok* Sakura, just don't forget, "Everything will surely be all right."

Martina: *smiles evilly* AND NOW TO END THIS!!! *points her palm hand at Lina*

The giant floating stake began to zoom toward Lina at a very high speed. Lina eyes widened in fear as she saw the stake headed her way. Sakura saw the same thing too, which caused her body to react before her mind. The Cardcaptor ran in front of Lina with her arms extended out as if to shield her.

Lina: *surprised* HUH!!?? SAKURA!!!

Syaoran: *shocked* SAKURA NO!!!

Tomoyo: *appalled while still recording* LOOK OUT!!!

It seemed that this was the end for Sakura Kinomoto, as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her impending doom............... It was very silent for a while, but soon Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see that the giant stake was frozen in midair. The tip of the stake was only a couple inches away from hitting her face. Everyone was in complete awe.

Martina: *confused and surprised* Huh?? Hey, what's going on!!?? Why didn't it pierce them!!?? *pushes her palm toward the tree to get it to move*

Nothing happens…

Martina: *upset* Come on you stupid magic!! Work already!! WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK!!!!!

Sakura's mind started to kick in as she realized this was her chance to counter back.

Sakura: *serious attitude* (_Alright, no more cowering. It's time that I toughened up! Everyone's depending on me!_) *pulls out a Sakura Card and uses her magic wand to activate it* MIST!!! *a thick bank of green fog appears*

The Mist completely covers the giant wooden stake in its fog. The stake slowly started to dissolve away until there was nothing but rotten bits of bark falling to the ground.

Jesse: *shocked* How rotten!! That twerp's mist digested our lovely stake like a steak!!

Kero: *still being gripped by Meowth* About time she decided to get serious! So I think I'll do the same as well!! *opens his mouth wide and bites Meowth's paw*

Meowth: *gets bitten and screams* MEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOUCH!!! *accidentally tosses Kero into the sky*

While Meowth licks his wound, Kero soars into the sky and starts to illuminate. His wings grow in size and completely wrap themselves around his entire body. When they finally spread outward, a large lion with angel wings and a red gem on his helmet and chest guard appeared. It was Kerberos, the true form of the Guardian of the Seal. When Meowth, Wezzing, and Victreebel saw the transformation, they became terrified.

Meowth: *screams* That cute little plush toy just grew into a fearsome wild cat!!!

Sakura: *glares at Meowth while pulling out another Sakura Card and activates it with her wand* FREEZE!!! *a giant fish-like creature composed of ice appears*

The Freeze soars towards the crowd of pokemon while turning itself into an icy wind. The freezing wind then whirls itself around Meowth, Wezzing, and Victreebel, leaving the pokemon feeling very panicky, confused, and cold. In just a matter of seconds, the blizzard-like wind faded away, and all that was left were three pokemon encased and trapped in a large block of ice, frozen solid.

James: *sees the three frozen pokemon* MY POOR POKEMON ARE POKE-CICLES!!!

Kerberos: *lands on the ground from he sky* Then allow me to thaw them for you!!

Kerberos takes a deep breath and breathes out of blast a fire from his mouth. The fire blast collides with the frozen block of pokemon and sends it skidding across the pavement due to the fires melting of the ice. The frozen pokemon block continues to skid with great velocity as it heads directly for Martina, Jesse, James, and Wobbuffet.

Martina: *surprised* HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!

Unfortunately, the nearly frozen ice block of pokemon crashes into Team Rocket. The crash causes the ice to completely break apart. The seven members of Team Rocket were all knocked to the ground from the impact, in pain and freezing with ice cubes piled all over them. Syaoran who was still under Arbok's Wrap looked absolutely astonished.

Syaoran: *surprised* Wow… that was… an amazing comeback.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a baseball sized rock flew from out of nowhere and hit Arbok hard on the head.

Arbok: *dizzy from the hard knock on the head* Charrrrrrrr… bok… *faints*

Arbok's Wrap releases Syaoran from his coiled bind as the snake pokemon lies on the ground unconscious with a big bump on its head. Syaoran who was surprised about Arbok's sudden release looks in the direction of where the rock came from. Surprisingly enough, Tomoyo was seen smiling to Syaoran while at the same time waving with one hand and holding her camcorder in the other.

Tomoyo: *blushes* Uh, I know that this is going against my role here, but… Sakura could use all the help she can get.

Lina: *finished healing the cut on her leg, smiles at Tomoyo* Now you're talking! *stands up* Let's help our friends out! *starts running to Gourry*

Syaoran: *smiles and nods* Yeah! Thanks a lot, Tomoyo! *picks up his dropped sword*

Syaoran runs past Arbok who was still knocked out and makes it over to Amelia. With one clean slash of his sword, Syaoran cut all the roots that had blinded the Saillune princess to the ground.

Amelia: *sits up, relieved* Wow, thank you Syaoran. You're an amazing swordsman for your age. Now let's show these fiends the power of our burning justice!

Syaoran: *nods confidently* Alright!

Sakura: *pulls out a Sakura Card and uses her magic wand to activate it* POWER!!! *a small pink girl in a sleeveless pink dress appears*

The Power then dissipates its entire body and sends all of its energy flowing into Sakura. Sakura has been invigorated with the physical strength to lift several tons. Sakura runs over to Zelgadiss who was still being pinned down by the trees. Then, with little effort at all, the Cardcaptor lifts all four trees off of Zelgadiss without breaking a sweat*

Zelgadiss: *slowly stands up in amazement* Thanks for getting me out of that Sakura. You continue to surprise me more and more with all those cards of yours.

Sakura: *smiles* Think nothing of it. Now let's hurry and rejoin our friends!

Gourry, who had regained consciousness, was slowly being lifted back onto his feet with a little support from Lina.

Gourry: *confused* Wow, I must have been out of it for a while. Did I miss much Lina?

Lina: *smiles* Nah! We're just showing Team Rocket what TRUE magic can do!

So altogether, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kerberos regrouped, smiling with each other in satisfaction. On the other hand, as Team Rocket slowly started to recover from the sudden surprise attack and regrouped, Jesse, James, Martina, Meowth, Woffuffet, Arbok, Wezzing, and Victreebel were groaning from their freezer burns, aches, and pains. The slayers and Cardcaptor groups turn toward Team Rocket with determined looks on their faces as Tomoyo continued to film the action behind the bushes.

Jesse: *frustrated* This can't be happening!! How could the tides have turned on us just in the blink of an eye!!??

James: No matter how many times we bring them down, they just keep getting back up!!

Sakura: *points her wand at Team Rocket* It's because I won't let people like you harm any of my friends that are important to me! So I won't just let you do as you please!!

Lina: *grins* I suggest you make a break for it while you still have the chance! *pulls her glove on tight* Otherwise, there's no telling what we might do to you next!

Martina: *growls* It doesn't matter what you think!! *points her right palm at Lina* I'll just use my magic powers to- Huh?

Nothing happens yet again. Martina starts to get really aggravated.

Martina: Hey, what's going on here!!?? Why aren't my magic powers doing anything!!??

Kerberos: I think it's because that magic of Clow Reed's no longer resides in your body. His very presence around you has completely vanished. Which can mean only one thing: you can't use magic anymore!

Martina: *turns pale white with fear* WHAT!!!???

Meowth: *trembles with fear* In other words, we're one stick short of a magic wand, and one step away from getting our butts kicked!

Lina: *smiles mischievously* Well isn't that a shame!? Fortunately for us, we still have OUR magic powers! *begins chanting a spell* _Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand!__ *forms a soccer-sized fireball in her hands* And this is payback for all the pain that you trouble-makers have put us through!! FIREBALL!!! _

_Lina Inverse throws her blazing fireball directly at Team Rocket._

_Jesse: *grunts* Blah blah blah!!! We may no longer have magic, but we still have one thing on our side!!! Wobbuffet, you know what to do!!!_

Wobbuffet: *quickly stands in front of Team Rocket* Wobbuffet! *his body forms a barrier all around himself*

Wobbuffet was ready to use Counter, and reflect Lina's fireball spell right back at her with double the power. However…

Sakura: *pulls out a Sakura Card and uses her magic wand to activate it* FIREY!!! *a yellow angel with orange wings and covered with flames appears*

The Firey soars after Lina's fireball, grasps onto it as it continues to fly forward, and miraculously fuses himself with it; becoming one destructible force. Lina and Sakura's "Fiery Fireball" was the size of wrecking ball and instead of flying straight into Wobbuffet, it began to fly upwards and all over the sky within Team Rocket's area. It was like watching a dancing fireball in action.

Jesse: *looks up, confused* Hey!! What is this supposed to be!!??

James: *looking up* This must be what they call fire dancing!!

Meowth: *looks up, amazed* It's swirling and twirling, zigging and zagging, swooshing and swooping! I can't even keep up with dat thing!!

Martina: *looks up nervously* Me neither!! I don't know where that spell or thing or… whatever it is will end up striking us!! Wobbuffet, can you still stop it!!??

Martina looks down at Wobbuffet to notice that the patient pokemon was looking upwards as well, but is completely dazed from keeping an eye on the dancing fireball.

Wobbuffet: *his barrier disappeared around his body, wobbles in confusion* X_X Wob… bu… wob… buffet…… *collapses to the ground disoriented*

Martina: *begins to panic* HEY!!! GET UP, NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO FEEL BEWILDERED!!!

Sakura: *points her wand at the dancing fireball while shouting* AND NOW… *points her wand downwards* CRASH!!!

The "Firey Fireball" stops dancing in the sky and begins to falls towards Team Rocket like a raging meteor. Martina, Team Rocket, and all their pokemon screamed in fear as they see the large fireball headed straight for them. Martina tried in a desperate attempt to use Eriol's magic power to stop the fireball by holding up both her hands. But to no avail.

!=KABOOM=!

A fiery explosion causes the ground to shake a bit, and leafs to blow in the wind. The slayers and Cardcaptor groups shielded their eyes and faces from the powerful and violent release of energy. The blast ended up sending Martina, Team Rocket, and their pokemon soaring through the sky, completely charred and defeated.

Martina: *angrily growls* Curses!! I was SO close to actually defeating Lina Inverse!!!

Jesse: *angry* That's the last time we ever accept any generous gifts of magic from complete strangers!!

James: *cries* And to think, all of our miserable failures have seen recorded for the enjoyment of a twerp-sized audience!!

Meowth: *cries* I guess the one thing that can be said about this battle was that the cards were in their favor!!

Wobbuffet: *salutes while still dazed* Wob… buffet…

Martina & Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!

And just like a shooting star, Martina and Team Rocket were out of sight.

*~Ding~*

As the smoke started to clear away from the once chaotic battlefield, only a fairly large crater could be seen were part of the pavement once was. As for the slayers and Cardcaptor gang, they rejoiced when they realized that they had won the battle.

Amelia: *poses "V" for victory, smiling* Victory!! Once again, good has triumphed over the unjust!!

Gourry: *smiles* Yeah! But I think most of the credit goes to Sakura! Her magic ended up saving all of us!

All the slayers, Syaoran, and Kerberos nodded with each other as they all began to congratulate Sakura for a job well done. Tomoyo decided to come out of hiding behind the bushes and quickly made her way over to Lina, Sakura, and their friends.

Tomoyo: *stops in front of Sakura* Oh Sakura, I'm so glad that you're okay. That battle with Team Rocket must have been one of the most difficult things you've ever had to do. But I knew you'd pull through like you always do. *eyes sparkle* And to think, I was able to record this entire battle with people from another world by your side! *blushes* This has to be the greatest day of my entire life! A battle as physical and magical strength, with a touch of camerawoman participation!!

Lina & Sakura: *sweatdrops while laughing lightly* Tomoyo… really…

Just then, Xellos the mysterious priest appears beside Tomoyo with a smile on his face.

Xellos: ^v^ Well done Miss Lina and you too Miss Sakura! You both did fantastic.

Everyone jumped in surprise when Xellos once again showed up from out of nowhere.

Zelgadiss: *growls* Xellos! You finally showed up only after the battle was over with!?

Xellos: *itches his cheek lightly* Now please Zelgadiss. I just simply thought that it wasn't my place to support you in battle when everything was already in good hands. Miss Sakura had the power in her all along to achieve victory over Team Rocket in the face of battle. And I have to say that I am very proud of you, Miss Cardcaptor.

Sakura: *looks up at Xellos, blushes then smiles proudly* Really!? Thank you, Xellos!

All of a sudden, Sakura became extremely tired and began to loose her balance. Luckily, in the nick of time, Syaoran and Lina managed to hold onto Sakura from behind in order to prevent her from collapsing.

Syaoran: *worried* Sakura!! Are you alright!?

Sakura: *speaks sheepishly* Ohhh… Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.

Kerberos: *walks closer to Sakura, examining her* I'm not surprised that she feels so tired. You see, Sakura used so many of her cards in just one night. The last I counted; she used SEVEN Sakura Cards tonight. Two of those cards happened to be the elemental cards, the most powerful of all the Clow Cards.

Amelia: *surprised* Is that true!?

Kerberos: *nods* Yes. Since Sakura is no longer relying on the magic of Clow Reed, in order to activate the Sakura Cards, she has to use her own magic powers in order to use the cards abilities.

Lina: I see what you mean. That would wipe out just about anyone who had magical powers.

After understanding the concept behind Sakura's magic cards, Lina suddenly heard a voice going through her mind. Once again, the voice was faint, and familiar.

~ ~ ~ …… King Penguin…… it's at…… the park…… ~ ~ ~

Lina: *shocked* That voice again… It's Geno!

Everyone turns their heads toward Lina with confused looks on their faces.

Zelgadiss: Geno!? Lina, you mean… Geno just contacted you with his mind communication ability again!?

Lina: *rubs the top of her head* Yeah, that definitely was Geno's voice I heard. It looks like he just found the exact location of this world's dimensional portal. He said, "King Penguin. It's at the park". I wonder what he was referring to exactly.

Tomoyo: *smiles happily* There's only one place in Tomoeda where Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and I know of a King Penguin. It's the name of the slide at Penguin Park. So that's where the portal is going to appear?

Lina: *looks at her digital watch to see that there's 7 minutes left* Yep, and we have just seven minutes before it shows up. Can we get to this Penguin Park in time from out here?

Tomoyo: *thinks* Hmm… normally we wouldn't make it in time if we ran. But, if we flew there, we should make it there in no time.

Sakura: *tries to stand on her own* Then what are we waiting for? I'll use Fly to-

Syaoran: NO SAKURA!! You shouldn't use The Fly now. You're too weak right now.

Lina: *puts hand on Sakura's shoulder* He is right Sakura. Don't worry, my friends and I will get us there with our magic powers.

Xellos: ^v^ Then what are we waiting for? The sooner we get there, the better.

Lina, Zelgadiss, and Amelia create a shield of wind around themselves. Lina carries Sakura and Tomoyo tightly, Amelia carries Syaoran by the hand, Zelgadiss carries Gourry around the waist, Kerberos flies with his wings, and Xellos flies with his own powers. Altogether, everyone flew off into the sky heading in the direction of Penguin Park. Unbeknownst to them, Eriol, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon had been witnessing everything that took place. The three of them were hiding deep within the darkness of the woods.

Ruby Moon: *surprised* Wow, that certainly was an amazing battle.

Eriol: *smiles* It certainly was. Sakura continues to grow stronger with each passing day. Plus, that Lina Inverse was amazing as well. I sure wished that she and her friends could have stayed in this world for a little bit longer. I would have loved to see what they would have REALLY been capable of in the face of real danger.

Spinel Sun: *looks at Eriol* But what about Team Rocket?

Eriol: *nods* Yes, they performed their roles somewhat splendidly as well. Speaking of which, why don't we go pay our friends a visit one last time, before they take off?

In that instant, Eriol and his guardians vanished within the shadows, leaving the woods at the back of Tomoeda Elementary School behind. Meanwhile, all the way at Tsukimine Shrine, Martina and her Team Rocket companions were just recovering from the rough landing they made on the pavement next to the building that sold charms. The pokemon had returned to their pokeballs, but the rest of the group was still feeling sore.

Jesse: *rubbing her bottom* Owww… That card wielding twerp really burns me up!

James: *rubs head* Yeah, even more than her fiery spells. Lucky for us we landed in a shrine that sells you as much good luck as you'll need.

Meowth: *rubs his tail* Yeah, unlike some of us who already have lucky charms stuck ta their foreheads. But no amount of luck will ever help dis poor Meowth recover. *sighs*

Martina: *angrily shouts* And to think, I could've defeated Lina Inverse if that magic of Clow Reed's didn't wear off! If I ever see that kid with glasses again, it'll be too soon!!

Eriol: Oh? It'll be much sooner than you think.

Martina and Team Rocket's eyes widened with surprise. They turned their heads to the direction of the voice to find Eriol and his guardians standing on the pavement.

Martina: *furious* YOU!!! How dare you show your face in front of me after that magic of yours refused to work anymore!! It just gave out on me!!

Eriol: *continues to smile* That magic I gave you didn't just give out; I simply took it away from you. I couldn't just let you use my magic to kill Sakura on the spot. You did say that you wouldn't kill Sakura; that you'd only just have fun with her.

Jesse: *blinks* Uh… yeah we did say that, but-

Eriol: Besides, it wouldn't have gone smoothly if you had killed Sakura in the process. I was truly hoping that you people would have made Sakura transform any of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, but I guess I shouldn't have set my expectations so high on you.

Martina: *loses temper* Transform Clow Cards into… Sakura Cards!? THEN THAT MEANS YOU'VE TRICKED ME! YOU'VE BEEN USING US TO FUFILL YOUR SELFISH ACHIEVMENTS!! TO THINK THAT I ACTUALLY TRUSTED YOU!!!

Eriol: *stays mellow* Although, watching your pokemon do battle, along with your creative use with my magic having enticed me, I shall tell you something very interesting.

James: *sullen* Great, what's this twerp got to tell us this time?

Eriol: My guardians and I just overheard Lina and her friends saying that the dimensional portal is going to appear at Penguin Park. It will appear in precisely six minutes from now. You'd better hurry.

Martina: SIX MINUTES!!?? *turns to Jesse, James and Meowth* Come on you three, we have to hustle quickly before we're stuck here forever!! FORWARD, RUN!!!

In the blink of an eye, Martina and Team Rocket took off through the exit of Tsukimine Shrine. Paying no attention to Eriol or his guardians, the desperate runners made their way down the road that would eventually take them to the park they recently visited.

Spinel Sun: *sweatdrops* Not as much as even a single good-bye from them…

Ruby Moon: *smiles* I guess tonight really did turn out to be a lot of fun after all!

Eriol: *chuckles lightly* Yes, it sure was. Well now, shall we be on our way home?

And just like that, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and his two faithful guardians vanished from sight just as the wind began blowing the withered leafs. Back at Penguin Park, the slayers and Cardcaptor gang had already arrived at the park with only fifty seconds to spare. Kerberos had already reverted back to his plush doll form, and was patiently waiting along with the others for the portal to appear.

Lina: Hey, Sakura?

Sakura: *looks up at Lina* Yes, Lina?

Lina: *itches her cheek* I was just thinking. Maybe it's not a good idea for you to activate The Create card after that long battle. I mean after all, you've already done more than enough for us.

Sakura: *confused and saddened* Huh!? But Lina, using The Create card could probably be the only way to get you and your friends back home much quicker without having to go through any more trouble! So why don't I just use it and see what happens?

Amelia: *puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder* Miss Sakura, I agree with Miss Lina. You did fight a long and hard battle for someone your age. You shouldn't overexert yourself.

Zelgadiss: Besides, I'm not entirely sure if your Create card can actually make a gate which connects from this world, to ours. It's better not to take any unnecessary chances.

Xellos: *thinks for a second* True. The dimensional realm is a very complex and vast area where you could be sent just about anywhere if you make one wrong step.

Gourry: I don't quite understand all of it, but… I guess its better safe than sorry, right?

Lina: *pats Sakura on the back* Don't worry Sakura, I'll see to it that me and my friends make it back home safely. All you have to do is have a little faith in me! *winks*

Sakura: *cheers up* You're right. I just know that you'll make it home alright!

Syaoran: *smiles proudly* Me too! You people are strong after all!

Tomoyo: *smiles* After recording your performance, I'm positive that you'll succeed.

Kero: *flies beside Sakura* Most defiantly!

[Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep Beep-Beep]

Lina's digital watch went off.

Lina: *looks down at her digital watch and sees 0 minutes and 0 seconds* It's time!!!

Just then, everybody hears a crackling sound coming from in front of the King Penguin slide. A mysterious black sphere of lightning appeared a little above the end of the slide. The slayers gang walks over and stops just a couple of feet away from the strange black sphere. The black sphere suddenly expanded out, and formed an open portal.

Tomoyo: *amazed* Amazing! *holds up her camera and starts recording again*

Sakura: *astonished* Wow! So this is the portal leading into the next world.

Lina: *smiles* Yep, and I guess this is where we say our good-byes Sakura!

Sakura: *gets teary eyed* Oh Lina… I… I… *dries her eyes off* I won't cry! I promise!

Lina: That's the spirit! And don't worry; maybe it's possible that we can meet again!

Kero: *speaks confidently* If that happens, I'd certainly enjoy seeing you again Lina!

Tomoyo: *recording* Oh yes! And next time, we can all go over to my house! We can have plenty of sweets, dress up, and share amazing stories with each other all day long!

Amelia: ^v^ Really!!?? That would be great!!! I would love that very much!!!

Sakura: *smiles cheerfully* Before you go Lina, I do have one last gift I'd like to give you. It's my "invincible spell". And don't worry; it's only a few simple words.

Lina: Really? *excited* If it will make me feel invincible, than lay it on me!!

Sakura: *sweetly speaks* Everything will surely be all right!

Lina Inverse blinked when Sakura spoke those words. She wasn't expecting such an optimistic reply like that, but in a way, it did make her feel unstoppable, in a way.

Lina: *grins* Thanks a lot Sakura! I'll always remember those words of yours. Well then, let's not waste any more time! The portal won't hold up forever!

Sakura: *looks towards the slayers gang* Good-bye everyone. Have a safe journey.

Syaoran: *smiles* Take care of yourselves. Don't get into any trouble.

Kero: *waves* Don't forget about us, and you take care of each other.

Tomoyo: *recording* It's time for your very first exit scene. Good luck, and good-bye!

Lina: *smiles* Bye everyone, take care of yourselves! *runs into the portal and vanishes*

Gourry: *waves* See ya everyone, nice knowing ya. *runs into the portal and vanishes*

Zelgadiss: Thanks for everything. Farewell. *runs into the portal and vanishes*

Amelia: May justice always be on your side! Bye! *runs into the portal and vanishes*

Xellos: ^v^ Good luck children! Take care. *runs into the portal and vanishes*

Sakura: You can do it Lina. I just know you can make it back home.

Martina: *shouts* HEY, HOLD ON LINA!!!

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero turn around in utter surprise to see Martina and Team Rocket, sprinting franticly across the park in order to make it through the portal.

Team Rocket: *shouts* Dive, dive, dive, dive, DIVE!!!

In one leaping jump, Martina and Team Rocket dove into the dimensional portal and were gone in an instant. Just a few seconds later, the dimensional portal starts to shrink, until it turned back into a black lightning sphere. Then, the sphere popped and was gone.

Syaoran: *awestruck* ………That was weird. But I guess it couldn't have been helped.

Kero: Yeah, having enemies follow you around isn't exactly a walk in the park.

Tomoyo: *turns off her camcorder* Even so, Lina and her friends can handle anything.

Sakura: *nods* Yeah! You'll see…. Everything will surely be all right!

As the wind continued to blow in Penguin Park, the night sky continued to illuminate its starry sky. So as she stood by her friend's, Cardcaptor Sakura Kinomoto, the owner of the magical Clow Book, stays optimistic about her new friends returning home safely, and that one day she will have transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of the dimensional wormhole that had gold lines spread all around like blood vessels, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos were floating down the portal with excited looks on their faces.

Lina: *speaks enthusiastically* We made it past world four! Now it's on to world five!

Voice (_from nowhere_): My, aren't we in a good mood today.

Xellos: *recognizes the voice* ^v^ Well you can't really blame her Geno!

Amelia: ^v^ We just made some more new friends! So who wouldn't be happy!?

Voice (_from nowhere_): Well unlike some of us, I've just been busy trying to keep things under control here while you were all doing your thing. It isn't easy being the guardian of the dimensional realm. You have to make sure each world isn't going through any abnormal changes which involve interference from other dimensional plains, and see to it that the balance system is maintained so that the laws of time and space don't scramble up what should or should not exist within each world undisturbed.

Gourry: *really confused* X.x I didn't understand a single thing that he said.

Zelgadiss: By the way Geno, have you been able to find out who has been behind this entire plot to destroy every dimensional world that is out there?

Voice (_from nowhere_): No, I'm afraid not. Whoever's behind all this, works really fast! I can tell you one thing, whoever the culprit is, he had this all planned out well. If I don't work diligently, this guy's plan to destroy several dimensional worlds may come true. But don't worry; I've handled much worse than this! I can guarantee you thou, that once I've found this bastard, I'm going to make him wish he never crossed paths with me! I'll speak to you guys later! So much work to do in the dimensional realm, and only one person who can do it!

Lina: Hold up Geno! There's one last thing I wanted to talk about. When we were in that last world, I noticed that me, Zel, Amelia, and Xellos were able to sense the presence of magical powers from great distances. That has never happened to us before. Do you know what was up with that?

Voice (_from nowhere_): As you can probably tell Lina, when you travel to different worlds, you may gain new temporary abilities based on each world's elements and the physical makeup. It's really nothing to be worried or excited about. You may just be able to learn new things about how each world originated, or learn about different types of magic that you've never even experienced before. This journey should definitely give you a brand new perspective of the dimensional realm and the worlds that lie in existence. I'll see you guys later! Have fun in the next world. Bye!

Silence.

Amelia: *smiles* Well, I guess all we have to do now is keep moving forward!

Gourry: *smiles* I wonder if we'll make even more new friends in the next world?

Zelgadiss: *smiling* Who knows. The only way to find out is by going there.

Xellos: *smiles* ^v^ And there may be many more interesting things to see!

Lina: *smiles* You bet! In the end, everything will surely be alright!

Martina and Team Rocket follow right behind Lina and her friends from far away.

Martina: *thinks* (_Just try and stay confident, Lina Inverse! For it will be your downfall sooner or later. Just you wait!_)

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Xellos fly through the dimensional tunnel, with very bright expressions and high hopes.

Narrator (Lina): As we make our way to the fifth world, we travel with our heads held high and with plenty of support from our other-worldly friends. After receiving an invincible spell like Sakura's, who'd want to just give up dimensional traveling after making through four worlds already? Never give up Lina, and let's continue on this journey through the dimensional realm!

The slayers gang, followed by Team Rocket, disappears down the dimensional wormhole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview:_

Narrator (Lina): At last, we're in an honest to goodness normal world! No crazy magic! No unusual villains! And best of all, another nice family decides to take us into their house out of generosity! I know this is so unlike me, but I could just hug them and- Huh? AHHH!!! THEY JUST TURNED INTO ANIMALS!!! I take what I said… Next time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slayers Great Dimensional Adventure:**

**The Stolen Rice Ball? The Mysterious Curse of the Sohma Family!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator (Lina): You better read, or I'll go crazy and really cause some trouble!


End file.
